Pose
by Daerwyn
Summary: Graziella Isabella Severno is an international model and beautiful nineteen year old. Leaving Italy to reside in a little town in Washington, she met the Cullen's, but now she's back in Italy, modeling for her ex-boyfriend's agent, and the Cullen's came with. Bella has to deal with the pressure of being famous, her demanding family, and the illness her father faces. Bella/Emmett
1. Chapter 1

As Romeo and Juliet clicked off, for the fiftieth time in the past two months, Edward was at the window. "Someone's here, love," he murmured. I stood, brushing off the popcorn grease from my fingers on a towel, and was beside him, looking out. I groaned.

The sleek silver Mercedes only belonged to one person I was aware of. And only one person, that owned the Mercedes, would be storming up my driveway in designer labels and beat furiously on my door.

"Graziella Isabella Severno!" she cursed in a thick Italian accent. "I know you're in there!" There was another furious beat on the door and I groaned once more. I walked timidly to it and opened the door with a bright smile. She glared at me in return.

"If you think that for one moment you're getting out of your calendar shoot," she spat at me, "You have another thing coming."

"Marie," I laughed nervously as her death threat was clear. I twirled my hair on my finger as I stepped to the side. "It's wonderful to see you, too. Why don't you come in?"

She did, ranting as she did so, "Giovanni is terrified you won't make it back in time! And we only have three days! I've been searching all over Washington for you!" Her Italian was so fast, even I, a native, could hardly understand it.

"Relax," I said in English. "A plane to Milan takes what? Ten hours from New York? I have two whole days to spare," I said easily.

She jerked on my hair in frustration and I gave a small "Ow!" in protest. She raised a fist threateningly. I wasn't scared in the slightest. "We are leaving tomorrow morning! Pack quickly! Tie up loose ends here. I'll be back at six so we can drive to Seattle together."

I sighed, nodding, "The private jet?"

She nodded, "If that only proves how Giovanni was frantic with worry."

"Tell Vanni I'll be there. I wouldn't miss this shoot for the world." Even though I had been planning on it. "And that jet better be loaded with the fab duo."

"They'll be there. Hurry, please. We can't leave late tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes, and replied in Italian, "Don't worry. I have never been late in my life. I'll see you tomorrow. Same number, yeah?"

"Yes, and I'm staying in Hotel 8," she said sternly. "If you need me before then, you know where to find me."

"I will, now go. You need to take a nice hot bath to relax. You're stressed out and you so do not want to break out, Marie," I told the twenty-four year old.

Her green eyes twinkled in relief. She kissed my cheeks, before flouncing out the door, apparently satisfied.

"What was that?" Edward inquired as soon as the Mercedes squealed away. I jumped in surprise, clearly not expecting him. I had forgotten he was here.

"Marie is my agent. Uh, I need to go to Italy for a few weeks... Business stuff?" I tried to get him to think it was nothing, but well, of course not.

"What kind of business?" he asked suspiciously.

"Modeling, really," I admitted sheepishly.

"Modeling?" he wrinkled his nose in distaste, "Since when?"

"I was fifteen when Giovanni entered my parent's bakery," I spoke as I sat down on the white leather chair in the dining room of the Cullen's mansion. "My mama is an amazing cook, most Italian woman are." I laughed lightly, "My mother's shop is bread, cheese, wine, and pasteries. Handmade. My brother, Riccardo, has a farm a few miles in the country side where we keep the goats and cows for the cheese. A few acres of orchard for the wine. The family farm, is really what it is. But my father and mother made the sacrifice to live in the city for the shop.

"My brother's wife, Emiliana, brings the items daily as she goes to work. When I handed Giovanni what he ordered - a criossant and a cup of coffee - he slipped me a card, told me to call him, and he'd get me into the modeling business. I told my brother's and sisters - but not my parents. They would have never let it happen. The next day, I called him and by the weekend, he managed to get his best photographer into the bakery to make a portfolio for me. He hired me himself when he saw the finals. I've been modelling for Vanni Giorezzi since..."

I shrugged and continued, "I took a year break to get school in order, coming here. Riccardo married Emiliana, who was an American that went into the bakery, so she taught me English.I was due to return to Italy in June, after school, but I held out here. I couldn't leave you all here."

"What is your real name, then?" Alice asked, buzzing with excitement.

"Graziella Isabella Severno?" I stated, but it came out sounding like a question.

"Ah!" Alice and Rosalie screamed before they tackled me into a hug. I giggled, struggling to break their grip. The table, chair, and their bodies proved that impossible.

"As much as I love you guys, let's not strangle or bruise me," I squeaked out.

"Oops, sorry Bella," Alice apologized, getting off me. Rosalie followed.

"Dude, no way! I have your posters in my room," Emmett insisted.

I blushed, "Oh, those... Yes, um..."

"That's you!" Edward exclaimed. Then he growled at Emmett, "Take those down, now!"

"Oh, no, no!" I laughed. "It's uh, fine, really. Just don't expect me to sign them..."

"How old were you?" Edward asked, disgusted. Jasper asked the same question, genually interested.

"Seventeen. That was a few days before I moved here. And yes, I know I wasn't eighteen. My mom gave consent and my dad didn't really need no know about the swimsuit shoot... My agent was present at all times."

"That's entirely unacceptable," Edward stated.

"Edward, it's her job," Esme insisted. "You can't help that."

"And it's only unacceptable to you," Jasper laughed.

"They're only me at the beach, Edward," I sighed. "Paparazzi were hounding me because I announced I was taking an education vacation. I might have showed off a little more than I should..."

"I bought them for Emmett when Alice and I went to Milan fashion week... I can't believe- You look nothing like her! You're so pale!"

"Foundation," I smiled. I licked my finger and rubbed it on my skin, showing a small patch of Brazillian gold skin. "It's my natural color."

"Why didn't you just keep it? You were supposed to be from Phoenix," Alice said slowly.

I shrugged, "I didn't want people to recognize me."

"Shower! Now!" Alice demanded, grabbing my arm and making me rise. "All of it, gone!"

Before I could protest, she threw me over her shoulder and then tossed me into the shower, turning the water on. I cried out in surprise as the water got my jeans and my phone wet. I hurriedly took it off as she left and she darted in to grab my phone before she left again. I washed myself off, grumbling to myself. "This can wait, Alice!" As soon as I stepped out, I wrapped a towel around my now tan skin.

She passed me a pair of short jean shorts, a black tank top, and some black heels along with a pair of lace lingerie.

"I can't believe you can walk in heels better than tennis shoes," she muttered.

I was locked into the bathroom to change and sighed. Looks like I didn't have a choice.

The clothes Alice bought me fit perfectly, and they looked perfect. My natural tan glowed and my wet hair fell in ringlets over my shoulders. I smiled, confidently opening the door.

"You look better than my vision!" Alice squealed.

"Alice!" I protested as she flung my over her shoulder. I was set down at the foot of the stairs and felt a little dizzy. I blushed promptly, as the Cullen's looked at me.

"Dude, Rose, can you plug your ears?" Emmett begged as he eyed me.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, but complied.

"Look, I'm going to say this fast," he said to me. "But holy hell, I'm in love."

I blushed deeper as Rosalie rolled her eyes yet again, dropping her hands, "You do look amazing, Bella. I can't believe you hid this."

"Sorry," I apologized.

"So, when are we going to Italy?" Alice asked.

"Uh..." I didn't think I had invited them. "I'm taking Vanni's jet... let's see... Marie, Dante, Estelle... There should be enough room for you guys. Vanni won't mind. He's like my second father."

"Will we get to meet your real parents?" Carlisle asked.

I laughed, "Only if you want them to shove food down your throat."

"I'll barf it up later as long as we get to stick with you," Emmett declared. "When are we leaving?"

"Six tomorrow morning."

At five forty five the next morning, Marie knocked on my door.

"A little early," I greeted, handing her a cup of coffee, "Family of seven is joining us."

"Of course," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What can I say?" I laughed. "I don't travel without an entourage."

"I know you don't, that's the problem," Marie yawned.

"Luggage is in the car for everyone," I told her. "They're meeting here in about two minutes."

"Did they leave their house already?" she asked.

I nodded, "They had to talk to some people before the left to get their house watched after. Don't worry about it."

"Good, the limo's out front waiting."

I squealed, "Then let's get the luggage switched! Hurry up!"

I fluffed my hair and then walked into the crisp summer air. I transfered the suitcases from the back of my truck into the trunk of the limo, the driver helping us. I tipped him in thanks.

As soon as the last suitcase was loaded the Cullen's showed up, on foot. I glanced back at the house to see Marie talking on her cell phone, loudly, in Italian.

"We'll be there. We're departing for the airport now. Yes, Vanni, see you then-"

"LOVE YOU VANNI!" I called.

Marie just glared at me, not finding it amusing, and hung up. I laughed lightly and greeted the Cullen's. "You made it! Alright, the limo is all set. We have to leave by six in order to make the plane. You ready?"

"I'm so excited!" Alice cried.

I laughed as Marie began to walk towards us.

"Let's get going!" she insisted, tugging my arm. I slid into the limo, the Cullen's following. To Italy we go.

"Let's start this puppy!" Estelle cried. She was Giovanni's only daughter and a healthy age of forty-four. She worked as my event planner and helped with traveling. She was also a certified pilot.

I hugged her as I entered the plane, "Good to see you, Estelle. Dante here?"

"Conflicting schedules," she shrugged. "The little prick always gets on my nerves, so I banned him from coming anyway."

"Good move," I approved.

"I thought so too," she laught. "Five hour flight to New York. Refeul. Milan. Sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan," I winked. "I'm a stewardess, captain."

I managed to take a nice long nap from the plane ride to New York. For the next ten hour trip to Italy, however, I was being done up in the back room. Apparently, I was out of form.

I grimaced as Marie held up the wax bottle. She had only just finished cutting my hair.

"Do we have to?" I asked.

"Si."

I groaned and held out my leg, "Hurry up."

She was quick with her work, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. I think I started to cry around the fourth time she ripped it off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Milan," Estelle announced over the intercom.

I think I squealed.

As soon as the plane touched down, I was released from the back room and practically sprinted to the window. I saw the city's airport and squealed. I could see the limo waiting in the front. And a crowd of paparazzi. The sun had already set, and the news agencies lights could easily be seen.

The Cullen's could walk free too. I grabbed my carry on bag - my laptop really - and slid it over my shoulder as Estelle opened the door. "It's Graziella!" there were shouts. I smiled as I descended the stairs and waved to the flashing cameras.

"Are you back for good?" A fan called as I made my way through the crowd. Security was making a path. But that Cullen's, Marie, Estelle, and I stayed tightly packed as we made it into the baggage claim area. I grabbed my suitcase.

"I cannot comment," I replied in Italian.

"Miss Severno, why were you gone?" A reporter asked.

"I was finishing school," I said easily, shoving my sun glasses on.

"You turn nineteen next month, correct?" the same person asked. At my nod, they continued, "Are you attending any universities?"

I shook my head, "I'm focusing on my career right now. But possibly. I'm sorry, but I really must be going. I have a schedule to keep to or it's my contract."

I forced my way further into the crowd, my sunglasses protecting my face from the many pictures being taken. But I had to make sure I looked good. Any horrible or embarrassing photos would ruin my career. We made it to the limo in one piece, thankfully, and I sighed as I settled in my seat.

"That's crazy," Alice gasped.

"I know," I admitted. "The one down fall of the job, everyone knows you."

Estelle told the driver where to go and we were off.

"Where do you live?" Rosalie asked.

"Giovanni's son, Dante, and I share a home. We're good friends. It's a little villa. But there's enough room for you guys. Marie lives down the road and Estelle lives near Vanni's place."

"Oh," Alice murmured.

"How old is this Dante?" Edward asked suspicously.

"He looks about twenty," I shrugged, avoiding their eyes and checking my blackbury. A dozen text messages from designers wanting me for a show already... "Venice Saturday," I told Marie. "Monday we need to go to Rome. That Thursday to Florence. The others can catch me a different time. I'm free, yes?"

She messed with her iPhone a moment before nodding. "For who?"

I just handed her my phone, letting her deal with it.

"Hello, this is Marie Castanza," Marie dialed off her phone. "I'm Graziella Severno's agent and I'm calling to confirm a show date with you?"

She pressed buttons on my phone and seemed to send herself a text message.

As the limo pulled to a stop, and the Cullen's admired the city from the limo view, I practically ran to the front door. I unlocked it with my keys and threw open the door, calling into the dark hallway, "HONEY! I'm home!"

I laughed as I pulled my suitcase into the living room, turning on the lights. Dante was in front of me in an instant, kissing both of my cheeks before hugging me. He pulled away so I could meet his red eyes that seemed to grin with the rest of his face.

"So glad you finally decided to come back! And you brought friends!"

I giggled as I leaned into his side, and turned to face the Cullen's. They froze as they met his eyes and smelt his scent.

"Bella, step away from him."

"He only eats the murderers," I explained. "He hasn't ever lost control."

"How long have you been changed?" Edward growled.

"Thirty years," Dante answered coldly. "Grazie?"

"Ignore him," I insisted. "Just jealous you were with me first. Now, he was born in the sixties, Estelle a few years after. The whole family knows. I thought you all knew that the modeling world consisted mostly of vampires, changed by the Volturi themselves..."

Carlisle's jaw dropped, "I had no idea."

"Heidi's been in the business for twenty years now, then they retire and are never heard from again," Dante said proudly. "I think I have about another decade on me."

"Nah, I'd say five years," I observed. "You don't look fifty at all... But botox does that to you."

He laughed, "Right, that's what happened."

"So you're Dante, Giovanni's ... son," Rosalie said faintly. "Oh my."

I winked at her and kissed Dante's cheek, "Yeah, Rose, if you want him, feel free. He's not the best lay in the world."

"Oh, no, I-Emmett," she whispered, meeting Dante's gaze. She blinked and looked away, much to my amusement. "I'm, uh, mated to Emmett."

"Hmm, suit yourself," I eyed Dante. "Shame I have a boyfriend myself. You were the best guy I've been with in years, excluding Edward of course."

Edward was growling at Dante, but I ignored him and sat on my couch, propping my feet up on the coffee table. Marie glared disapprovingly at me as she chatted away with my prospected showings.

"You going to see mamani and papi?" Dante asked, settling beside me.

I turned on the news, immediately seeing my face, "Before the shoot tomorrow, yeah. Mamani would love to cook for you, Dante, if you come," I grinned.

"As much as I love your mother's cooking, and herself, I cannot handle eating," he grimaced.

"Oh, you like it. Throwing it up is always the fun part," I teased.

"Ugh," he shuddered. "I'll go, but I'm not eating."

"Mama would be heartbroken if you didn't eat her cooking," I pouted.

"We'll see," he amended.

"Right," I grinned, flipping the channel. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, let me show you to your rooms."

"This is where you live?" Edward breathed as I started opening guest bedroom doors.

"Yeah," I smiled. "This is my bedroom."

I opened the door to the only bedroom on the top floor that overlooked the city. "There's the market," I pointed out the window. "Town square where Mussolini was hung. Giovanni's place," The white mansion stood out on the hill side. "And my agent's place." The apartment building across the street.

"Wow," Edward gasped. I threw my suitcase into the closet, not caring as it banged around. I would get it later. I fell back on my plush bed, exhausted.

"So, you dated Dante?" Edward asked suddenly. I looked towards him.

"Yeah, as soon as I was told the blood binding secret," I winked.

"How long did you date?"

"I was sixteen... until I left. He broke up with me because we'd be too far apart."

"Do you still...?"

"Like him?" I finished, noticing his grimace. "He's a good guy, my best friend, but I don't think so. Edward, stop worrying. The only thing that can make me stop loving you is if you try to take away my dream."

"But all those males, looking at you, thinking vile things-" he growled.

I rolled my eyes, "It's my job to model, Edward. That's what I'm doing."

"Then quit," Edward spat suddenly. I flinched at his tone, but then I was filled with anger. How dare he!

"I love what I do! I love feeling powerful and beautiful and I'm not going to quit just because you say so! I've been modeling for longer than I've met you, Edward. And yet you still left me for half that time. I didn't die at the Volturi because Aro read my mind and saw I was Graziella, one of the models that works for Giovanni. I'm on their to change list. My job saved my life and you want me to quit because you're jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!" Edward fumed, but kept his voice low. "And no one can access your mind."

"Unless I want you to," I told him. "Aro has been training me when Dante told him my power can control my thoughts."

"Then why don't you let me in?"

"Because I don't want you in my mind!" I shouted. "It's mine! Not your little toy land!"

His face contorted in pain and I immediately regretted my words.

"Then I'll just leave you alone."

"Edward-" I tried, but he was gone. I sighed and looked into the midnight sky. "Fine. We're done."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you up so early?" Rosalie asked from the kitchen counter.

"Gym," I yanwed. "My shoots at eight."

"It's six in the morning," Rosalie pointed out.

"Hair and make-up at seven thirty. I got a good hour and a half to get ready. Work out. Take a shower. And get there. I'll be fine, don't worry about it." I yawned, "Eh, we'll see my parents after the shoot. Dante'll call them. Right, Dante!?"

"Yeah!" he shouted down the stairs. I smiled at Rosalie as she sighed in her lust. "See you later."

The Cullen's insisted on coming, dragging a very relluctant and upset Edward with them, to my shoot. So they sat behind the cameras and watched me do my magic.

"Add some spice!" Lorenzo, the director of the shoot, called.

I smirked, but otherwise obeyed and laid back on the branch with fake January snow on it. My arm dangled don while my other grasped the branch above my. I arched my back slightly and parted my lips as I looked fiercely at the camera. Why they even had a tree for this, I'll never know.

"Perfect, Grazie! Perfecto! Turn up the heat!" Lorenzo cried.

I hopped to the ground, and started to pretend to climb the tree, my expression fierce.

"Oh, Grazie darling, that's a wrap for January!" Lorenzo announced.

I smiled, relaxing my pose, "Let me see the final, then."

He turned the screen toards me and I nodded, seeing the picture of me laying on the branch with an arched back. Perfect.

"I knew the tree would be a winner, honey," he approved. "Hair! Make up!"

I loked towards the Cullen's to see their jaws dropping in shock, even Carlisle's. I smirked and sat back in my hair to get redone.

"Graziella!" a grandfatherly voice greeted me from my chair in the corner.

"Vanni!" I squealed, trying not to move as the hair artist curled my hair.

"How are your photos coming along, my dear?" he asked, kissing my cheeks while ducking from my hair dressers swats as she tried to shoo him away from my curlers.

"Wonderful, Vanni, thank you. You know, I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Oh, you'd be with some other designer and never have the wonderful opportunities I could give you!"

I laughed, "Of course. Now shoo! Next is February and I have to set the mood."

"Brought friends?" His eyes flickered over my shoulder.

"Of course. They didn't even know I was a model til yesterday. I had to convince them somehow."

"Only you."

"That's why you love me!" I sang.

"Unfortunately," he chuckled before heading to the Cullen's.

"Get in this, please," my stylists said, holding out a red and pink little dress.

Without even thinking, I shimmied out of the ruffled white, silver, and gray-blue dress I was in now. Completely naked, I reached for the red and pink dress, sliding it on.

"Nice view," Dante commented as I pulled the dress hooks in the back together.

"Zip me up, will ya?" I asked, looking myself over in the mirror. He slid the zipper up slowly, more slowly than necessary. I fluffed my dark curly hair once more before turning towards Dante. "Thanks. You're in this one too?"

"Valentine's isn't the same without me," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and took in his white shorts and rose petal button up with pushed up sleeves.

"Why don't you dress like this all the time?" I asked as we took our sparts.

"It's Italy," he winked.

I sat on Dante's lap and wound my hand in Dante's hair and brushed my lips against his cheek bone as the camera flashed. I switched positions so fast not even he could comprehend it as he caught me quickly. I was laying on his lap, my hair splaying over the park bench's rail. I propped my leg up to add a little sexy spin on it. The back drop was Paris, so I really had to think outside the box. Dante flipped us with vampire speed and I was pressed flush against his body as he hovered over me. I gasped in surprise, looking at the camera. Perfect.

I tugged his hair to make his head pull back slightly, and stared up at him.

"Magnificent, now something new!" Vanni called. After all, we were showing off his seasonal collection. Dante took this one and he stood, using the Parisian light post on the side of the set, pressing me against it. I took my pink heeled foot and rested it on my bent leg, causing my dress to hike up. He slid his hand up it while my on held his shoulders.

"Ten frames!" Lorenzo warned. That meant he wasn't happy with where this was going.

Before I could blink, Dante pressed his mouth firmly against mine. It only last three frames, but I got my head spinned.

On our last frame, I planted my teeth firmly into Dante's shoulder, much to Lorenzo's shock, and he enthusiastically took that one. My eyes were smouldering as I stared at the camera.

I pulled away from Dante, rubbing my back, as Lorenzo called it a wrap. "You could have been gentle," I muttered.

"You bit me," he accused.

"Yeah, well, you couldn't bite me," I shot back.

"Nah, I couldn't have, you're right," he admitted.

I rolled my eyes and got ready for my next shoot, my mind in a whirlwind from that kiss.

March was a simple scene with me in black lingerie in a white box. I made it work.

April was me in a field of flowers, me in a skimpy yellow dress.

Tomorrow, we'd be on the riverside, and we'd be in a boat. I was excited as if it was Christmas.

"Mamani's already called," Dante told me as we settled in the limo for my parent's house.

"And the whole families going to be there," I guessed. "Oh, and a banquet of food. Not to mention, plenty of photos."

"Oh, can't forget the kids," Dante reminded me.

"And Darnello," I groaned. "He'll be all over me and my money."

"Your money?" Esme gasped, offended.

"He doesn't think I'm making enough," I explained. "A million a year is more than I need, but he disagrees."

"One million Euros?" Rosalie gasped.

I smiled at her astonished expression, "Oh, yeah. Dante here makes three."

"What can I say?" Dante shrugged. "The ladies love me."

"Oh, yes they do," Rosalie murmured. I hid my smile and picked up my blackberry as the limo slowed.

"Brace yourselves," I warned.

I stepped out of the car, my sunglasses on. I smiled as I opened the bakery door and smelt the fresh bread.

"Mama!" I called.

"Oh, Grazi!" my mother appeared behind the counter, rushing to my side. Elisabetta Severno was a short, stout woman in her late fifties. Not once can I think of a time her smile didn't appear warm. She pulled me down to her height and kissed both of my cheeks. "It's so good to see you! Where's Dante?"

"Here!" Dante announced, opening the door and pulling my mother into a hug, causing said person to fuss over him.

"Your cheeks are too thin!" she cried. she pulled his shirt up, exposing his abs. Rosalie's eyes widened. "You have no fat!" she lowered his shirt and pat Dante's shoulders. "Let's go feed you! Oh, and you must be Grazie's friends! Please, call me Elisabetta." I don't know how my mother did it, but she managed to cross the room in a single second.

"Bongiorno," Carlisle greeted in fluent Italian. My mother beamed.

"All of you! Too skinny! Come, come. We're all in the back."

"Mama, please tell me Uncle Darnello's not here," I said as I followed her into the back room. The living room I grew up taking classes in was the same as I last saw it.

"Oh, he's here," Ma scolded. "Stop complaining."

I sighed, "Yes, ma." She smiled at my answer, once more.

"Grazie!" Dad shouted. I beamed at him as we made it to the back yard, where everyone was. I kissed both of the tan cheeks of my father. "Son," Dad greeted Dante.

"Hey, Mr. Luca," Dante winked, shaking hands.

"Everyone, these are my friends," I introduced all the Cullen's individually.

"So," Dad asked me and Dante when everyone began to sociallize with one another. "No little Grazie's and Dante's soon?"

I groaned, "Dad!"

"You're the only on in the family without kids, Grazie. Aurora was married and with children at your age!"

"We're trying, Mr. Luca," Dante promised. "That's the fun part, isn't it?"

"Dad, Dante and I aren't together anymore," I cut off, blushing madly. "We're best friends, that's it."

My dad frowned and looked at the Cullen's, who were talking to my eldest brothers and sisters. "Are one of them your boyfriend?"

"I-" I paused. "It's complicated."

"I'm not getting any younger, Grazie. Dante, find her someone only I'd approve of. The men in that family are skimpy and don't look like they can protect my daughter. That big one though, Graziella, I approve of."

"He's, uh, tied down to the blonde woman," I sighed. "Papa, why do you want me to have children so young? My career wouldn't last at all as soon as I got pregnant-"

"Beacuse," my father replied. "I want to meet all of my grandchildren before I die."

Dante frowned, and I found myself following, "Are you sick, Papa? There's plenty of time-"

"I have cancer, baby," Dad said gently. My head tilted in confusion. "Doctor's give me a year, two max."

My eyes widened. "Dad, is there anything I can do? Treatment? Hospitals in England?"

"Your mother and I got it all taken care of, sweetheart," he reassured me, hugging me tightly. "But I'll let you know."

"Okay, papa," I found tears in my eyes, so I hugged him back just as tight, hiding them on his shoulder. "How many do you want?"

He laughed, "Honey-"

"No, you're right," I said firmly as I pulled back. "As a member of this family, I have to continue us on. So how many?"

"Just one is how many I think I'm willing to give," Dante winked at me. I frowned slightly, knowing he couldn't have kids. "Grazie, why don't you go talk to your family while I talk to Papi?"

"Sure, I'll talk to you later, papa," I kissed his cheek. I only too two steps before someone was next to me, "I heard about your dad, I'm sorry."

I looked up at Emmett and shrugged, "It's not your fault. I can only find him the best doctors in the world to care for him."

"It's in his brain, Bella," Emmett said softly. "He's talking about it to pretty boy right now."

I gave a shakey laugh, "Pretty boy," I muttered, wiping my eyes. "I'm sure he'll love that name. . . His brain?"

"It's inoperable, Bella," Emmett continued slowly.

"Oh," I murmured, looking away. I felt the tears in my eyes, but blinked to get them away. "Riccardo!" The brother in question nearly ran me over with his four year old daughter, Giosetia slightly ahead.

"Sorry, Grazie! I still love you!" he laughed. "Setia! Give me my hat back!"

Giosetia, my eldest neice, kept running in circles. I laughed lightly.

"But can't Carlisle?" I started to ask Emmett, but I stopped at his head shake.

"Edward said it was too deep. It would kill him if we tried. "

I nodded, "Okay, I can do this. Two years max? No problem. I can find someone by then-"

"Bella-" Emmett sighed, touching my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"I can find someone," I said firmly, meeting his eyes.

He sighed, but I was off. I ran into Camelo, my youngest brother, and his wife, Daniella. They were both nineteen.

"Oh my goodness!" I cried, kissing both of their cheeks. "What is going on here?"

"I'm seven months pregnant," she smiled.

"Congrats!" I squealed. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy," Camelo stated proudly. He leaned in, "Don't tell dad, but we're calling him Luciano after dad."

I squealed again, and pulled my brother into a hug, "Good job, brother!"

He chuckled and looked me over, "So the rumors aren't true?"

"What rumors?" I asked confused.

"Word on the street is Dante got you pregnant and you are hiding your fatness in the countryside."

I laughed, elbowing his stomach. "No, Cam! You know I am not pregnant. Dad wishes otherwise, though."

"Yeah, he finally told you. I was starting to worry he'd never tell you."

"How long has he known?" I asked, confused.

"Six months, I believe," Daniella sighed. "He told the rest of us last month."

I grimaced, "He's too young for this."

"He won't allow anyone to take care of him."

I shook my head, "Not when I'm here."


	3. Chapter 3

After meeting all the newest additions - Alonzo and Gabriella's twins Fleur and Francesca, Amelia and Giannino's son Ginerro, Aurora and Giorgio's daughter Gisella, Ambrose and Fiorenza's two month old daughter Silveana, and Therea and Mauel's youngest Georgiana - we settled for a large dinner of mosticcoli, lasagna, spaghetti, meatballs, my mother's homemade motzerella patties, and alfredo chicken.

"Mamani, you've outdone yourself," Dante approved, taking a plate of food.

"Thank you, Dante," ma smiled. "It's the least I can do for you and Graziella's three year anniversary." I groaned. I can't believe she remembered the day we started to go out.

"Mama, we're not-"

"Nonsense! I can see it! The love!"

"Dante's not interested," I said flatly. "It's hardly love between the two of us. Besides, there are some admirers that would tear my throat out if I tried."

My mother sighed, "And I had such high hopes for you dear."

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry, ma, but it's reality."

"I want more grand babies," she warned.

"You have thriteen," I told her.

"And I want two from you."

Sighing, I replied, "I can hardly go out to some club and get knocked up, and expect a baby to pop you. I have to find a guy with dad material first."

"Hence why Dante's magnificent! He babysat all the time while you were gone!" Mom insisted.

I raised an eyebrow at Dante, but didn't comment.

"I want two out of you," she continued, pointing her finger at me.

"My job," I started, "won't allow-"

"Which is more important? Your job or family?"

"My family, but-"

"Then make a family!"

I sighed, "I'll get back to you on that after I have a chat with Vanni."

"Speaking of work," my mother's brother, Darnello, started. "You should ask him for a raise while you're at it."

"Here we go again," Riccardo muttered.

"My money means my business, uncle, not yours," I sighed. "Can we just hold that off until we see each other next."

He pointed his heavily smoking cigarette at me and I coughed politely at the fumes. I hated cigarettes. "Fine, but I expect a nice long discussion."

"You'll get one," I promised, glaring at my mother's dessert.

"Hey, Grazie," Camelo gained my attention. "Daniella and I had a question for you."

"Which is...?" I asked cautiously. "I swear, if it's to go check on the pigs again, I will-" Ricci and Cam were known to be the pranksters of the family. The eldest brother and the youngest. By the way Ricci was grinning, I knew something was up.

"Will you be godmother of the baby?" they asked together.

I froze for a second, before beaming, "I'd love too! The baby won't even know what's coming when it gets my birthday presents, now."

Daniella laughed, "Thank you so much for accepting. We were afraid you wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Well, we know you're really busy," Camelo told me. "So we figured you might not have time-"

"I can make time for my new nephew, just like I do for all of my neices and nephews," I winked at Liborio, who was seated on my lap. "Right, bud?"

He nodded his three year old head and I giggled, kissing his cheek.

We chatted about anything and everything for the next three hours. When Dante silently gave me the "It's time to go" look, I told them all the best way I could that I had to go.

"I have a shoot tomorrow in the sea and I need as much sleep as I can to face those waves," I explained.

My mother hugged me tightly, "Which one are you complicated with?"

"The copper haired one," I told her.

She narrowed her eyes, and then made a beeline for him, saying something too low for me to hear. Then she pointed at Emmett and Dante, causing them to start laughing.

Dante smiled and waved his fingers as Edward looked at him.

"Got it?" she cried in Italian.

"Elisabetta," my dad sighed, pulled her away from Edward. "I think you're thoroughly scaring the boy."

I then knew immediately he didn't like Edward. Not just because of the looks, because he could get passed that. But I knew they were talking earlier. Dad only called the people that enter the house, that he loves like his own, that are male, a man or son. He only said boy to someone he didn't like. Personalitiy wise.

I kissed his cheek as I hugged him, "Bye, papa."

"See you Sunday."

"I'l be here," I promised. "Maybe I'll have a boyfriend you like?"

I got in the limo before he could reply. As soon as the door shut behind them all, I put my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry, Bella, there's nothing I can do-" Carlisle started.

I shook my head, "I know. I got a year to get pregnant. Vanni's going to kill me. Dante's a bloody vampire, I can't have kids with him! All of you are vampires!" I groaned and settled into the seat, my head leaning against the window. "Now what? Jake? No, he's too exotic looking and too young for daddy material. I could always see if Vincento is single. We grew up together..."

"Married," Dante told me. "Well, engaged. You're invited to their wedding."

"I can't just make a craigslist ad," I sighed. "Do you know how many creeps would contact me?"

"What about that one gay guy-"

"No," I immediately shot down. "He's gay. I can't marry him."

"Who said you have to marry?" Dante asked.

I shook my head, "I don't have to marry right away, but I want to at least be in a relationship with someone. But marriage is a must..."

"I don't think your dad likes me," Edward said suddenly

"Of course he doesn't," I snorted. "Whatever you said to him made you hate him."

"I only was telling him about how we started dating."

"About how you shoved me in the car and then stared down three drunk guys? Oh, yeah, that'll win him over," I muttered.

"You mean you didn't kill them?" Dante cried.

"Well... no, I don't-"

"And that's why Dad doesn't like you," I told him. "You left them alive."

"I've killed at least five creeps that have gone around the house trying to get in Grazie's pants," Dante told them. "Told her dad about every one of them. He practically handed me the ring."

I snorted, "I think he did once."

"Until your mom found out where her engagement ring went. She whacked him good."

"Black eye, right?" I remembered.

Dante laughed, nodding.

I sighed and glanced at my phone, rolling through my contacts. "Who's crazy enough to put up with me and my schedule?"

"I would say my dad, but um... that's weird and mom would cancel your contract."

"Which reminds me," I muttered. I dialed the number needed and began to talk, "Hey, Vanni."

"Grazie! How nice of you to call. I was just talking about you to Juliette. How are you?"

"I'm great, how are you?"

"Wonderful. What's on your mind, my dear? You seem a little tense."

"That's the thing," I swallowed as we pulled up into the house. I slid out of the car and Dante unlocked the door, letting me through. "My father's sick, Vanni. He has cancer. And he has this list of things he wants before he dies-"

"I'm so sorry to hear that, my dear," Vanni sighed sorrowfully.

"Me as well," I answered, climbing the steps. "But the thing he's asked of me conflicts with our contract."

"Ask and you shall recieve, Grazie, you know that, my dear."

I sighed, resting on the landing of the second floor. I leaned against the window, closing my eyes, "After the next few weeks of shoots and such, I think we're going to have to cancel the contract."

"Why's that, my dear?" he asked, concerned.

I swallowed, "Because, I'm determined within the next week weeks to find a boyfriend, and get pregnant. My father wants a grand child out of me, and he's going to get one."

"Grazie-"

"I know, out contract is for another ten years," I told him. "But... my father's more important to me right now-"

"We don't have to cancel the contract," he insisted. "Do you know how many models have settled down, but still model?"

"But it says in the contract-"

"No one but you and I know what it says, my dear. So you don't have to worry about that. I'll see you at the shoot tomorrow. And don't worry, some nice human boys will be there for you to have a date with."

I laughed, "Thank you."

"And Grazie?"

"Yes, Vanni?"

"You don't need to be afraid to ask anything. If you need a year off, two years, anything, you can tell me."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight, Vanni."

When I hung up, I felt instantly better. I wasn't out of a job... yet.

"You okay?" a voice asked.

"Fine, Dante."

"Not Dante, but okay," Emmett chuckled.

I sighed, "Sorry, Emmett. But yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

I glanced at him, "It's nothing."

"So you want to get preggers."

"And stretch my body and ruin it, yeah," I nodded bitterly.

"Who says? Some pregnant woman don't stretch that much."

"How would you know?" I snapped, climbing the stairs once more.

"Because, once upon a time, I had a wife."

I glanced at him, stopping on the stairs. He was dead serious.

"I'm sorry."

"She was pregnant before I was changed. Due any day," he told me, flashing me a dimply smile. "I don't know what we had."

"You never asked to find out?"

He shook his head, "Never could. No one knew. Carlisle didn't work in the hospital near the area. She was a tiny thing though. I doubt she even had enough meat on her bones to not fly away in the wind."

I laughed quietly and kept climbing up the stairs. Emmett followed. "There's nothing you can help with. I'm screwed. I have what? Eighteen months? I never wanted kids, Emmett. I never even planned on settling down. I just wanted to enjoy my life, enjoy the world. Enjoy now. But I can't. Because my dad's dying, I'm worried about my job, and my life is going down the drain-"

"That's not true and you know it," Emmett insisted.

I sighed, "I know. I'm just getting dramatic. Have any hot human friends?"

"Nope," he admitted.

I threw open my bedroom door and went straight to my bathroom, grabbing my silk nightgown. "Of course not!" I sighed, changing. "There's no way I'll have enough time! My dream man literally needs to drop out of the sky!"

"Well, I don't know about the sky, but what about a bottle?" Emmett called.

I peeked my head through the door as I buttoned my top. "What?"

"Yeah, a genie in a bottle."

I rolled my eyes, "This isn't a joke, Emmett."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" he raised an eyebrow. And he didn't He was straight faced. And his hands were clasped in front of him.

"Genie like three wishes?" I asked slowly, stepping out of the bathroom, my shirt half opened.

He nodded, "Like Aladdin."

I bit my lip, "And how would that happen?"

"I may have stolen something from a black market dealer in Paki-"

"Is it real?" I asked. "Did it really work?"

"Um... I don't have a heart that beats properly, so it doesn't really work for me," he admitted.

I glanced down at what he was doing with his hands to see he was holding a small golden lamp.

"You are so kidding me, right?"

"If vampires and werewolves are real, and shapeshifters, why can't genies?" Emmett asked me.

He had a point there.

"I don't know," I admitted. "It's just a little much to believe."

"Trust me?" Emmett asked.

I glanced at him, "I'm sorry?" He sounded vulnerable.

"Rosalie is downstairs in our bedroom getting hot and heavy with Dante. I think this is the least bit of a distraction I can get right now."

"Oh," I winced, feeling bad. "I'm sorry."

"No problem. We were on the outs anyway," he muttered. He handed the lamp to me and I took it cautiously.

"Is it safe?"

"I'd think about your wishes before you rub it," Emmett warned.

He was right. I set it on my desk, and then sat on my bed. I invited him to join me.

"So..." I started. "Let's see. What should I say? I want to find a man that is handsome, the perfect husband, and can get me pregnant within the next month?"

Emmett wrinkled his nose as he leaned against a bed post of mine, "No way. That sounds sketchy to me. What about the man that you can be yourself with and have children with?"

"Or should I just ask for a child?"

"Do you really want to have a child without having a man there as well?"

"Good point," I muttered. I didn't want to do this alone. "No one is going to marry me after a month of dating, super model or not."

"So do someone you know."

"The only people I know are vampires," I said slowly.

Emmett raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"Vampires can't have children," I sighed. "Or so I'm told."

"How do you find out unless you try?"

"Because Dante never got me-" I started to say, but blushed, shaking my head. "Nevermind."

He raised an eyebrow, "Not so innocent now, are you?"

"Shut up," I muttered. "The first thing Dante told me when we met was when I couldn't quite get comfortable on set in some skimpy clothes. He said 'If you can't be comfortable with your body privately, then you won't be around anyone else publically, virgin'. Let's just say, five minutes later, the last part of that sentence wasn't very true."

"You're a fast worker."

"I had a vampire," I insisted. "He was fast. Anyway, it allowed me to get comfortable on set. He was right. If I wasn't comfortable with my body when I was alone, then how could I be in front of cameras and people I didn't know?"

"And you weren't on any contraceptives?"

I bit my lip, thinking, "Might have. I don't remember."

"That's why. There have been woman that get pregnant with vampires, Bella."

I grimaced, "I am not touching Edward. I'm sorry, but I've seen him shirtless and honey, there's no way I can stomach that."

Emmett laughed loudly, "I'm saying, no genie required, you get vampire pregnant."

"And it's normal."

"Er... not really. The mother changes into a vampire."

I shook my head immediately, "No way. I can't not see my family for a decade or so. These models, they're sent through intense training and only put on sets with a single human or so to help them desensitize. But if you have a model that isn't changed properly by the Volturi, then you're screwed."

"So go to a bar, get pregnant, and marry Dante or something."

"If Dante's shacking up with Rosalie," I told him slowly. "I do not want to marry him. Besides, he's my best friend, but we aren't anything more than that anymore. We're grown apart."

He shrugged, "Then let's get drunk!"

I laughed and fell back on my bed, staring up at my ceiling. "How about not in the next two days? I have to get up early. And if I mess up this calendar shoot, I won't get paid for the next six months."

Emmett laughed and leaned against my footboard. "Not like you don't have millions."

"This place cost millions," I told him. "I'm in debt."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Dante bought it, but I pay him a fraction of the price every year until I own it completely. I basically give him my annual salary every five years and this place will be paid off in twenty years."

"Four million dollars?"

I nodded, "Euros. High end. It comes at a price."


	4. Chapter 4

I lounged against the three men in the gondola, my hand cupping one's cheek while the other trailed on another's thigh. My head was tilted onto the third's chest. The heavy robes made the sun beat down on me and caused me to sweat. But I wasn't going to ruin this August shoot. No way. Lago Maggiore is a beautiful lake and it was going to work!

"Ten frames!" Lorenzo called.

I amped up the intensity and hiked up the heavy burgundy skirt. I arched my back a little, hoping it didn't look awkward.

But Lorenzo's face told me that it was. "Grazie, can I talk to you?"

I nodded and managed to get to the other end of the gondola. "Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head, glancing at the three American models that were quietly saying something crude. I could tell by their smirks. "They aren't participating. They're just sitting there. I can't work with someone that doesn't want to work with me."

"They want to work with you," he assured me. "Now, do I need to call a break?"

"No," I assured him. "I've got this."

"Then prove it."

I nodded and turned around, glaring at my models. "Alright, listen. You're going to stop talking about how you want to get in my pants... or skirt. And you're going to start doing what you're paid to do. Got it?"

They seemed surprised I knew English, and embarrassed. Oh, it was just beginning.

"Got it."

This shoot was successful, thank God. October was on land and in a cemetary. I was dressed in a black corset and webbed skirt that was clearly showing my legs and black lingerie. I glanced at what I had around me. Grave stones.

I picked one that looked like it could support me. And then I laid back on the edge, propping my legs up as the camera clicked. My smokey eyes glanced at the camera as I rested my back against the hot stone. That is so going to hurt in the next three seconds.

Right on cue, I felt the hot sensation and had to move.

I ended up on the grass, and curled my fingers around a black rose, sniffing it delicately. It wasn't working.

I didn't know how to make this sexy.. and then I got it. I stood and messed with my leather boots a moment before crouching down in front of the grave stone. I stared into the distance and found that this worked really well.

"What's your vision?" Lorenzo told me as we reviewed my pick picture. He liked it as well. I pointed to the space behind the graves.

"I'm thinking... Ghosts? Vampires? Werewolves? Something supernatural. Maybe even zombies."

Lorenzo grinned, "I'll think of something."

"That's okay, right?"

"Perfect," he assured me. "Ready for November?"

I grinned, "Bring it on."

December, I was Saint Nicholas. Well... a sexy Santa. The final shot was of me draped over an elderly man's lap and I was offering him a present. It totally screamed sexy even though it didn't look it.

"That's a wrap every body. Thank you," Giovanni called.

I managed to pull on my regular clothes as he came over and kissed my cheeks. "How are you? I hear you were distracted today?"

"Just a bit," I admitted. "But I'm fine. I should be fine."

"How about we go back to your place, and you bring your model boyfriend?"

I glanced at all the human, stuck up models. "Found none," I told him. "I'm starting to think going to a bar is the best option."

Vanni sighed, "I really wish you could be with Dante. I know he'd love to-"

"No," I sighed. "It's not Dante. I just need... the perfect guy. I just need to search hard enough, is all."

"If you're sure," he told me.

I wasn't sure, but I nodded anyway. We got in his car and he drove us on back to the villa.

"So, how's your father?"

"I haven't seen him today," I admitted. "But I think I'm close to finding a solution."

"Oh?"

I nodded. "I just need to get pregnant and then... marry some Russian mail order groom."

Giovanni laughed, "I'd like to see you try that."

"You're right. I don't speak Russian... that'd be hard."

"Why not do a fast date. What do American's call them?" Giovanni pulled into the house.

"Speed dating?"

"Yes, that."

I sighed, "They just want some date, they don't want marriage."

"Perhaps your stakes are too high?" Giovanni tried.

I contemplated that, "Maybe."

He grinned as we got out of the car and made our way inside. "I could always just do whoever's in my bed when I get up there," I said shortly. "Then I won't have to worry."

Giovanni laughed, "I can't believe your parents want grandchildren out of you at such a young age."

"My brother's nineteen and he's having a baby in a few months. My twenty year old sisters are mother's. Amelia has a two year old and Aurora a one year old." I sighed. "I should have grabbed Mike Newton while I had the chance."

"Who?"

"Oh, some kid that was obsessed with me in America," I told him. I spotted Giovanni and Rosalie heavily making out on the sofa. Edward was reading in the chair beside them. Alice and Jasper were playing chess. Carlisle and Esme were discussing something. And Emmett...? "Where's Emmett?"

"Don't know. He said he was going out."

"Oh," I frowned slightly. I glanced at Giovanni, "Well, you've all met Vanni. So no need to introduce you guys. I'm going to get something to eat. You want anything, Vanni?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

I jumped as I shut the fridge door. Emmett was leaning against the wall.

"I thought you went out."

"Went to get something," he nodded. "And I got rid of the genie lamp. Gave me a bad feeling."

"You gave me it in the first place," I pointed out as I made a sandwich.

"And I took it back," he winked. He watched me eat, looking intrigued. "Does that taste good?"

I held my sandwich out to him, "Want a bite?"

He bit it out of my hands and I laughed, snatching my sandwich back. "Hey!"

He swallowed it, "That tastes disgusting."

"Tastes pretty good to me," I shrugged. "Maybe you should try chewing it."

"Nah, that's nasty," he insisted.

"Then don't eat it," I countered. I finished my sandwich, not caring that he bit out of it, and then grabbed a water bottle. "So, what has you in here instead of the living room?"

"Dante and Rosalie."

"Oh, right, that," I winced. "Well, maybe Vanni's gotten Dante off of her."

Emmett raised an eyebrow but I left him in the kitchen as I walked into the living room.

"Grazie, you never told me your friends were so beautiful," Vanni accused.

"Hard not to," I smiled as I sat down besides Esme and Carlisle. "It's hard to miss if you look at them."

"I can see that," Vanni laughed. "Tell me, are you interested in modeling?"

This last bit was directed at Rosalie, who was now seated far away from Dante. Like we all hadn't seen it... "Well, I would be, thank you," she said. "But it's just not my thing. I buy the clothes, not try to sell them."

Vanni sighed, "Very well. And you, my dear?"

It took a moment for Esme to realize he was talking to her. "Oh! Me? No, no, I'm... the mother that tells them to do their homework."

"They don't really like modeling, do they?" Vanni asked me.

"I don't think they like the idea of their pictures being everywhere," I told him. "The Volturi takes care of not making you recognizable. New names, new looks. Especially for those that live in the world before they are models."

"Did they change you?"

"I'm not a vampire," I winked at Edward. "Yet."

I glanced at Dante to see his contacts in, making his eyes green. "Where were you today?"

"Out getting some of your favorite dessert."

I groaned, "If I eat any of that stuff, Dante, I'll get fat."

"You love the ice cream though."

I groaned and shook my head, "No way."

"What do you have planned for the week?" Vanni asked me.

I pulled out my blackberry to see that Marie had given me reminders. Why I loved her. "Saturday I'm flying to Venice for some Versace shoots. Rome Monday for a few run ways. Thursday I'll be in Florence for a meet and greet and a grand opening of a bakery. Then that Friday I have a runway in Flornence for Vera Wang."

"Jam packed."

"I figured once the hypes go down it'll be the normal one event a week, but yeah, it's going to be crazy."

"Have you packed yet?" Vanni asked.

I shook my head, "I only just got back from today's shoot, Vanni. There's no way."

"Oh! Before I forget, do you have your computer? And the projector's set up?"

"Of course," I winked. I stood and got my laptop from the front hall and then plugged it into the cords that were dangling next to a screen. I plugged it in and Vanni flocked to it immediately, blocking my view.

I sighed and went to get the lights and cover the windows.

I stared at the newest assignment in front of me.

"Tigers?" I repeated, glanced at Vanni. He pressed a button on my laptop and the slide changed. "And snakes? Vanni!"

"I think it's hot," Dante insisted.

"The zoo has agreed to loan a few of their animals with trained officials if you're willing."

I nodded slowly, "Alright. What's it for?"

"You'll be in a cage," Vanni told me, flipping through the slides. "And you'll be with the animal. There is a cage behind you with the animal, so you won't be in any danger. Then we'll set to the woods and do some photos with that. Are you up for the challenge, my dear?"

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

I had been hoping to visit my parents, but I nodded, "Alright. Who's doing this with me?"

"Just my team. I don't think we'll be doing any double models for this. The tigers and snakes already help."

I nodded slowly, "Marie knows?"

"She will if you say yes," Vanni winked.

"Then I'm in," I grinned. "So, tigers?"

"Cubs, and one male tiger."

I raised an eyebrow, "No mama?"

"Don't want her to maul you," Vanni told me.

"True," I admitted.

"Is she naked at this shoot?" Dante asked.

"Dante!" I scolded.

"If she's willing, yes, I'd hoped for a more Amazonian theme."

I groaned, "Of course."

"I'm going," Dante declared.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Well I'm not. Bella, you are like a sister to me, but you are not going to be having me watch you model naked."

"That's why I didn't ask," I sent back. I glanced at Vanni. "I won't be asked to roll around in the mud, right?"

"Actually..." he thought about it, seeming pleased with the idea.

"You know what?" I said suddenly, "Forget I asked. What time is it?"

"Seven o'clock, Grazie," Dante sighed.

"Right, I knew that," I stood and grabbed my keys, "I'm going to head to my parent's bakery for a while. I'll... see you guys later. Bye, Vanni!"

"Goodbye, my dear!"

I got into the garage and found my untouched Fiat Abarth. I giggled as I got in and started the engine. It purred. "Let's go, baby," I purred back, pealing out of my villa. The drive was short as I reached the bakery. I pushed open the doors and saw my mother leaning against the counter as she talked to a young man.

"She's beautiful, darling, and she is very rich-"

"Mama, I hope you aren't talking about me," I interrupted.

"Graziella!" she cried. "My dear, this is Mattia. Mattia, this is my daughter, Graziella."

I recognized him, "Did you go to school with me?"

He was adequate looking, not too hot. Nor did he have the required muscles for my taste. He had a cute face though, and he smiled easily. "Graziella Severno? Si, Sengiora Triscotti?"

"Si!" I laughed. "Great to see you again. It's been what? Four years? Five?"

"Si," he nodded. "You look... amazing."

"Thanks," I laughed. "It's part of the job description."

"Oh? What do you do?"

You mean he didn't know? Holy mother of God, I've found someone that doesn't know I'm a model. "I model," I told him. "Giovanni Giorezzi is my boss."

"Never heard of him."

I laughed, "Don't let him hear you say that."

"I take it it's big?"

I nodded, "Way big."

"Grazie," my mother spoke, "Why don't you show Mattia around the town? He just got back from France after a few years away."

"That so?" I asked him. "You've forgotten the city?"

"Actually, no, I haven't. Hard to forget this place," Mattia laughed.

I glanced at my mother, giving her a blank stare, "See, mama? He knows his way around."

"Grazie," she warned. "Take him out."

I sighed, "Want to tour the city?"

My mother beamed at me, "Isn't he just perfect, Grazie? Maybe you can have babies with him?"

I gave a choked laugh and shook my head, "Mama, I came here to see you and Papa, not to have you set me up with any guy that walks in."

"Grazie-"

"Mama," I returned. "I have a few hours before I need to get to bed. I have a wildlife shoot tomorrow and if the tigers eat me, I want to at least see you and papa."

My mother glanced at Mattia, who awkwardly shifted.

"Fine, dear. He's in the back, lying down. He doesn't feel so good."

I frowned, "Is he alright?"

"Just a cold."

I sighed, glancing at Mattia, "I'll be back, I guess."

"Take your time, I'm in no hurry," he insisted.

"But I am," I muttered as I walked into the back room. My father was lying on the couch, his eyes scanning the news paper.

"Hey, papa," I greeted as I sat down across from him.

"Grazie!" he smiled brightly at me. "How are you?"

"The same," I told him. "And you?"

"Better," he told me. "Your mother thinks that as soon as I sneeze - because I got flour in my nose - that I'm going to have the flu."

I laughed quietly, "Well, she's just worried about you."

"Any grandchildren yet?"

"Mama has a young man in the front that she thinks I should have a little marriage with. But ... he's a little scrawny," I admitted. "I'm working on it. Vanni won't cancel my contract. He'll just work with me the best way he can. And my friend Emmett - the one you liked out of the Cullen's - is going to take me to a bar tomorrow night and I'm just going to find a guy, seduce him, and then I'll marry a foreigner."

He laughed, "You have it all planned out."

I nodded, touching his hand, "Daddy... I'm really scared about you."

"I'll be fine, dear. I feel perfectly normal."

"How did you notice it?" I asked him.

"My vision was getting blurry, and I couldn't read the recipes. I went to the doctors and they called in a specialist. They found it immediately. It's not bad, right now. But the doctor's say it's growing."

"Did they give a month? A year?"

"December of 2014."

I nodded. Exactly eighteen months from now. "I'll give you a baby in nine months. I promise."

"Now that is what I expect, my dear," he laughed, kissing my forehead. "I'm very proud of you, you know."

"Even though I tried to hide my carreer from you?"

"You weren't very good at keeping secrets," my dad laughed. "Do you remember how I found out?"

I smiled as I thought, "You were cleaning the oven and Vanni came in. I greeted him like an old friend and you asked me how I knew him. And Vanni spilled the beans before I could say something else. And I was actually pretty surprised when you just smiled and said-"

"That's my girl," he recited.

"I was really worried you were going to get mad like mom did-"

"Yeah, she did sort of beat you with the rolling pin."

I laughed at that, "I think the make-up artist spent an hour trying to hide the bruises on my arm from that thing. Must it be such hard wood?"

"How else would the dough be rolled?"

"By squishing it to death?" I tried, laughing.

"Hardly."

I kissed his forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow after my shoot. The next time I'm heading to Venice and I won't be home for a few more weeks, so if I don't see you tommorow, Marie has gotten me on an early flight."

"I love you, Grazie."

"Love you too, Papa," I kissed his cheeks and then left. I said goodbye to my mother as well. "See you after I get back in a few weeks, mama," I kissed her cheeks.

"Alright, dear. Be careful!"

"I don't think you want me to be," I winked. I directed Mattia to my Fiat and got in.

"Nice car."

"Thanks. It's my baby."

"What's that about your mother trying to set us up?"

I glanced at the eighteen year old, "She's trying to get me married. Not going to work, mind you. I've been single-ish for two years. It doesn't really work that way."

"Why does she want you married at eighteen?"

I sighed, "My dad has cancer and they want to see my babies." I glanced at him, "Don't laugh."

"That's not really fair of them to ask you-"

"I know. But they're right to some extent."

He rolled his eyes, "Where are we going?"

"A bar," I told him shortly.

"A bar?"

I nodded, "We're getting drunk."

As I pulled up to the nearest bar, I started to text Dante. _Going to the bar by the bakery. Have human friend. Make sure I don't kill myself. Love you xoxox Grazie:P And if I'm not home by midnight, find me! Thanks;)_

"But-"

"My treat," I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bar.

It was booming and the bodies on the dance floor gleamed with sweat as they danced. I made my way to the bar. "Two shots!" I called over the music.

The barkeeper turned around I found myself looking at my sister, Sophie, who was twenty-four.

"Getting drunk?"

I glanced at the guy next to me, Mattia. "Getting laid!" I replied. "You better fill me."

"Dante picking you up?"

"Maybe," I shrugged. "Depends on how long I'm here for."

She slammed two drinks down in front of me and I passed one to Mattia before downing the other myself.

Four shots in, I was drunk as hell and I grabbed Mattia, pulling him onto the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"We're dancing!" I laughed. A few more rounds of drinks and I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

That is, until I woke up to a bucket of water being dumped on me. "Dante!" I screamed as I met his red eyes.

"Hey, beautiful," he grinned. I was in my bathtub, and my dress was tattered. I groaned.

"Please tell me I did the deed with that guy?"

"Mattia? Oh yeah you did. I pulled you off of him during round three here and kicked him out."

"We came back here?" I groaned. "Wonderful."

"Your lucky Edward was hunting."

"Well, I did what I was planning on doing," I told him. "Maybe I'm pregnant."

Dante rolled his eyes, "Maybe. Get up, beautiful, we have a shoot to get you to."

I climbed out of the bed, finding that I wasn't as hung over as I thought. "What time is it?"

"Ten. This shoot requires a little bit of tree coverage."

"Good. So how long did I sleep?"

"Eleven hours."

I nodded and brushed my teeth quickly before kicking him out of my bedroom.

I changed into a pair of jeans and a flowy top. Perfect.

I brushed my hair, finding I didn't need a shower, and lathered up in vanilla lotion before flying down the stairs. Of course, I tripped on the last step and nearly went sprawling onto the marble floor, but a hand caught me.

"I thought you weren't clumsy on heels."

I glanced at Emmett, my catcher, "Thanks. And I usually am not. But I'm a little... uh, sore? Yeah. And my heads spinning."

"That sucks," he told me.

I winked, "You aren't coming to the shoot?"

"Oh, I'm going. Dante assured me I wasn't going to miss this."

I smirked, "Good. Because I wasn't going to let you."

Dante, Emmett, and I piled into my tiny Fiat - which was a feat in itself - and I drove to where Dante instructed. The country side, in the mountains.

This was going to be hell.

I glanced at the cage, seeing how big it was. I could practically stand in it and still have room.

"You ready?"

I nodded and slid my robe off. The hot sun beat down on me as I climbed into the cage. The tiger growled and made a swipe through the bars. I was told it was declawed and that it couldn't reach me. I sure hoped so.

"Everyone move back!" the photographer instructed. I didn't know this one.

People moved behind a line and I saw a few animal tamers guarding the white line. They were going to... of course.

They set the tiger loose and I spotted a collar on. An electric collar. Good.

"Whenever you're ready-"

I had already struck the pose, holding the tops of the bars and resting my cheek against it. The tiger prowled at my feet, a trainer ringing a bell to get it to look at the camera.

"More spice, Graziella!"

I don't know what I did the next fifteen frames, but they seemed to like it. One moment I was acting like a tiger, the next I was stroking the tiger's fur as it passed. The tiger really seemed to like it as it pressed against the cage.

Maybe this tiger wasn't so bad after all.

I got on my knees, I climbed part of the cage, I laid upside down and the photographer was lifted via a small crane to take aerial shots, and my favorite, they allowed me out of the cage if I could use it somehow.

So I coaxed the tiger on top of the cage, got it to lay in front of me and I practically draped myself across it as I stared down at the camera. And then the tiger moved so suddenly that I jumped slightly. It lifted it's head and stared at the camera, and then it growled. My heart was beating fast in fear, but I kept my face steady and as it slowly started to get to it's feet in a sitting position, I rolled onto my stomach and drapped my hands off the side of the cage. In my peripheral vision, I could see the tiger.

And then it did exactly what I had been aiming for the entire time. It pressed it's heavy, soft paw against the small of my back, and let out a ferocious rawr.

The trainers, however, didn't think this was good. They coaxed the tiger off the cage with a few packs of meet and I climbed down the other way.

"That was..."

"Magnificent!" I finished enthusiastically, sliding my robe back on. I looked at the camera, "Can I see the last one? With the tiger kinda standing on me?"

Giovanni shook his head, "You're insane."

I grinned, "That's why you have me. I have to think outside of the box."

The photographer pulled up the picture and I grinned. It was amazing. "I love it. It shows domination. But it shows... it shows everything else. Like we escaped the confines of the cage and are showing our power."

"Keep that one. We're definatelly using that."

"Si," the photographer nodded. "That's my favorite."

The snake one was tricky. It was a python, so it wasn't dangerous. But they made sure it didn't go near my neck at all. Or didn't wind around me. So I was stuck in the cage for this one.

My eyes flickered to the snake and then I bit my lip, glancing at the camera. I wasn't feeling the snake.

Kamala - the tiger cub in my arms - was absolutely precious. I kissed the top of her head, "I'm going to take you home!" I declared.

The zoo keepers just laughed. I set her on the ground and then hovered over her, like I was Kumar - the adult tiger - and thanks to the special contacts the make-up people gave me, I did have tiger eyes.

It was amazing.

"That was the most amazing shoot ever!" I declared as we sat on a blanket eating a picnic. Dante and Emmett weren't eating, but I was. Kamala was on my lap, sleeping. The zoo keepers said I could use her just for the next fifteen minutes. I was so using the next fifteen minutes.

"Really?" Vanni asked beside me, popping a grape into his mouth.

I nodded, "I absolutely loved it, Vanni. The best idea you've had yet."

"I sure hope so. It was the most time consuming to plan," Vanni admitted. "The zoo was really relucant to lend out the animals."

"Well, I absolutely fell in love with Kumar. If only he were human," I sighed, playing with Kamala's fur as I finished my soup.

"You already did get hot and heavy with a human," Dante laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, my mom pushed him on me. I took him to a bar. And I have no idea what he did."

Dante laughed, but it was Emmett who spoke, "After you practically threw down on the floor in the foyer, we, uh... got you upstairs to your room. And then Rose and Dante threw down in their bedroom and Jasper and I were betting on how long you'd be at it."

"After about three hours, I broke you guys apart and then I got a taxi for your boy."

I groaned, embarrassed, "I completely blacked out. I don't even remember getting home."

"You were so drunk," Emmett laughed.

"I could smell it off of you when you got home," Dante added.

Vanni rolled his eyes, "At least you're trying to get a good start on your promise."

I blushed, "Right. Except Mattias isn't my type so I have to still find a husband."

"Good luck with that," Dante laughed. "You scare half the guys you model with. And your standards are too high."

I pouted, "Do not! And my standards are perfectly normal."

"What are they?" Emmett laughed.

"He has to be tall, has to be strong, and he has to be sweet and fun loving and my family has to love him," I insisted.

"So it's your family that's hard to please," Dante ammended.

"Duh, everyone in my family has married my parent's first pick. For them, I don't have the perfect guy."

"Well.. you did," Dante winked.

"But I am so not marrying you," I frowned. "Sorry."

"I'm the one that's sorry," Dante looked me over. "Today made me realize what I'm missing."

"Why not marry Demetri?"

I thought about it, "He is... pretty nice. And he does have my mother's love."

"Your dad?" Dante asked.

"Unsure," I told them. "I could ring him up. Ask him about Volterra-"

"You are not marrying a member of the Volturi," Emmett cut me off.

I rolled my eyes, "I know. Demetri's mated to Heidi. But still to just let my parents think I'm married to him would be better than me being single."

"Then why not fake your marriage to someone else?" Vanni asked.

I contemplated that, "But who?"

"Emmett! You and Rosalie are what now?" Dante said suddenly.

"Divorced... and unmated," Emmett said slowly. I could tell where this was going.

"No way," I insisted. "Emmett and I? First of all, we aren't even... like that. And secondly, he and Rosalie were together-"

"Why not?" Emmett said suddenly. "Your parents like me... I've gathered. And fake our marriage? I don't see how it could go wrong."

"My parents want to have the big huge Italian wedding. They'd make sure it was real... so no way."

"I've got an eternity to find another mate," Emmett said slowly. "And we don't have to stay married."

I looked at him to see if he was serious. "Are you on drugs?"

He laughed, "No."

"See? Problem solved," Dante declared. "You can thank me anytime now."

I shook my head, "I can't do that to you, Emmett."

"And I insist. It'll get Alice off my case and your parents off of yours," Emmett told me, shrugging.

I hesitated, "Alright."

"Awww, my beautiful human's getting married!" Dante laughed, shoving my shoulder

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up, Dante. Being excited doesn't suit you."

Vanni just laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

I had to give up the tiger, but I promised the cub and the full grown tiger I'd visit them at the zoo. Dante teased me about it the entire car ride home.

Only we didn't go home. We went straight to the airport.

"Marie is killing me," I insisted as we pulled up to the airplane.

"Really? She's keeping me kicking," Dante told me.

"Shut up," I muttered. "I don't get why you follow me everywhere. I can take care of myself, vampire."

"Volturi have appointed me as your guard. So I think I have to follow you around."

I sighed, "Really? They couldn't pick someone less annoying?"

"I'm the only one of their guard that won't try to eat you."

I laughed, remembering when I was nearly attacked, "Touche."

"They tried to eat you?"

"My blood's sweet," I told Emmett as we boarded the plane. The Cullen's were there as well with Estelle and Marie. Vanni wasn't coming as it wasn't his designer clothes. "Venice here we come!" I cried, popping a wine bottle.

"More like Versace!" Alice and Rosalie laughed.

I giggled, "Versace, I freakin' love you!"

I think Marie and I downed the whole bottle in fifteen minutes. Meaning I was drunk as soon as we took off.

"Dante, dance with me," I insisted as Marie put on some music. I could feel it vibrating through my body. I tugged his arm and we started to dirty dance in the middle of the plane. This was why I loved private jets. I was laughing as the song ended and popped another bottle open, drinking straight from it. I pulled Edward out to join us and he awkwardly moved.

It wasn't working as I planned, so I gave up and started to dance with Emmett.

He knew how to dance.

And then Dante spoke suddenly, "Should you be drinking?"

My eyes widened and I practically flew from the room to the bathroom. "Toothbrush!" I called.

"Top shelf!" Marie said.

I flung open the medicine cabinet and grabbed my tooth brush.

Once the contents of my stomach were emptied, I leaned against the wall. I am so stupid.

"You are so stupid."

"No, you're stupid," I countered, brushing my teeth thoroughly.

Dante laughed. "I'm not the one that drank."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, "Alright. Let's continue the party."

He handed me a piece of gum that I took gratefully and I found myself dancing back with Emmett, only sober.

"You need to stop rubbing against me," Emmett told me.

I just smirked, "Oh?"

I rubbed against him on purpose this time and he groaned, stepping away. But I just pulled him closer, "No way."

"You're still drunk."

"Maybe," I shrugged, and I pressed my lips to his. He stiffened immediately, but as I didn't pull away, he started to kiss me back.

"Get 'im girl!" Marie called, still drunk.

I ran my fingers into Emmett's short hair and pressed his cool face closer to mine. I pulled away, smirking at his raised eyebrow.

"Maybe I'm not drunk," I winked.

I trailed my fingers down his chest before turning away from him and reaching for my blackberry.

"So... I have a flight to Rome in two days. I think we can tour Venice at night? Sound good, guys?"

"What was that?" Edward asked, furiously.

I glanced at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Why did you just make out with Emmett?"

I laughed, "Okay, first of all, you have no say with who I make out with. That was a very clear point made the first night we were here. Secondly, you can just shut up. You haven't spoken one civil word to me since I got here. Thirdly, I am determined to get pregnant and I am not going to screw that up!"

"Preach to the choir girl," Alice approved.

"That's right," I said. I turned towards Edward. "I never asked you to come along. I never asked any of you. You're all welcome to leave any time you want if you don't like what I do. So don't tell me that I'm doing something wrong. Because you haven't even been to a single shoot since my first one."

"You've only had that one," Edward said slowly.

I groaned, "I had one today, one yesterday, and the one the day before. You only went to that last one. And you made it quite clear you wanted me to quit modeling-"

"You what!?" Alice and Rosalie shrieked.

"He wants me to quit," I told them bitterly. "Because I'm exposing myself to many males and their thinking vile things-"

"Well I know I was today," Emmett raised his hand slightly.

"Count me in on that," Dante added.

"If Graziella quits," Marie said slowly. "The entire modeling world would fight for her."

"Because I am tetralingual, English speaking nations, France, Spain, and Italian designers would be hounding me," I sighed. "I can't go to any schools because they'd recognize me."

Edward sighed, "So we're through?"

I groaned, "I told you that the night of our fight. So yes, I think we are." He winced and glanced at his feet. I rolled my eyes, "You'll get over it."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you need a life," I said shortly. I flipped through my phone contacts as I fell down not very gracefully on a chair. And then I laid upside down, my legs draped over the back. I pressed my phone to my ear. "Hey, baby! Guess where I'm headed?"

There was a slight pause, "Graziella?"

"Nice to hear from you too, Heidi," I giggled.

"Oh my God, Grazie!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes, inspecting my perfectly manicured nails. I'd need to get them redone. "Why are you calling me?"

"Well, you see... I wanted you to guess where I was going first," I grinned.

"Volterra?" she tried.

"Try again, baby," I sighed, exasperated.

She was silent a moment, and then she screamed, "VENICE! Grazie, baby, I'm on my way!"

"Bring Demmie, will you?" I asked. "Because, baby, I intend to tear up this town."

"Consider it a disaster zone," Heidi smirked. She then switched her language to Spanish, making me know that someone had just entered the room. "Who's coming with?"

"The Cullen's, Dante, Marie, and myself," I told her.

"The Cullen's? Ew, hun, what are you doing with them?"

I shrugged, "They're friends," I winked at them. "And some are hot enough to keep around."

"You can say that again. That blonde girl still with the big guy?"

"You can ask her yourself when I see you," I sighed. "I am more concerned over my spot on the list."

"I knew you weren't really calling me to tell me that you were heading to Venice."

"I figured it was a nice conversation starter, babe," I smirked. "So?"

"Number fifteen. Aro's working on the first five right now."

I laughed, "So I have two years? Perfect..."

"Two years to finish your human life, yes."

I paused a moment, "Right, I may have to drop myself down on the list."

"Grazie, you know there is no waiting for Aro."

"I think Aro likes my power enough to wait," I said flatly.

"Why do you need to be dropped on the list?" she demanded.

I hesitated, "My papa is sick and I need to be there for my family for a few years. My dad's basically told me he's going to die next year and I have to have a baby."

"The Volturi don't turn mothers, Grazie," she returned flatly.

I bit my lip, "I know."

"Aro won't like this. Caius will demand you-"

"I don't care what Caius demands," I told her. "I know Aro won't like it. My family is important to me-"

"Important enough to give up immortality?"

I hesitated before nodding, "Yes."

She sighed, "You're lucky we like you. I can bump you back to twenty at the farthest."

I gave a sigh of relief, "I love you, Heidi!"

"Yeah, whatever, chick. I love you too. Hey, tell Dante to meet me at my hotel room."

"Will Demetri approve of that?" I countered, laughing.

"You think he cares?"

"It is Dante, girl. Besides, Rosalie's been getting all lovey with Dante since I got back in Italy."

"Oh, I saw that. All over the news. I suppose I should be one of the last to tell you, welcome back," she laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "You're a little late. The first five minutes I'm back on home soil, I get seventeen text messages saying welcome back."

"I have a schedule too, you know."

"Oh, believe me, I know."

"Oh, and I saw your pictures from your shoot today. Dante sent me some exclusive behind the scenes footage. Dang girl! That tiger was smokin' with you!"

I snorted, causing Marie to frown at me. I swear, she acted like mama. "I know, I thought he was pretty sexy too. Too bad I'm not a tiger."

"Okay, that is such a bad visual. I'm hanging up because I'm getting ready to run. See you at the villa?"

"Babe, you know it," I smirked.

"Bye, Grazie."

"Whatever," I returned, hanging up. I dialed the next number needed.

I winced as the squeal assulted my ear drum. "Bianca, that really hurt," I laughed.

"Grazie! Bongiorno! How are you? Are you visiting? What's with the sudden phone call?"

"Well, my dearest," I laughed. "I think I am going to be in the area Monday and I wanted to give a heads up before I crashed at your place."

"You're always welcome!"

"How's Matilde?" I asked, swinging my legs around and heading for the snack bar. Marie swatted me away.

"You're getting fat," she accused.

I rolled my eyes, listening to Bianca. "She's great! We just got back from a little cruise, so she's all sea-legged."

I laughed, "Send her my love," I grabbed a twinkie and shoved it in my mouth before Marie could stop me.

"You know I will. She loves her Auntie Grazie."

I smiled, "I love her back."

Bianca sighed at my jumbled speech, "Did you just raid the snack bar?"

I grimaced, swallowing, "That obvious?"

"And more."

"Sorry. I haven't eaten since lunch," I sighed. "I'm starving!"

"I highly doubt whatever's on the snack bar is good for your figure."

"I honestly don't care," I laughed. "As long as it tastes good. I work it off at the gym anyway."

Bianca sighed and I heard some voices in the background. "I got to go. My neighbors are visiting."

"Have fun," I told her.

"I'll try."

"Arrivaderci," we said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Alice said slowly.

"It sounded a lot like..."

"Bianca Rizzotti? It was," I grinned. "I'm her daughter's godmother."

"Holy..." Emmett breathed. "THE Bianca Rizzotti?"

"The very one that no doubt is on your wall or in Rose's fashion tabs."

"You're staying with her in Rome?" Alice whispered.

I shrugged as the plane landed, causing me to stumble a bit into a still drunk, but sobering Marie. "We co-own a villa. I live there if I'm in town. I get an apartment of it, she gets the other. It works."

"How many places do you own?" Carlisle asked.

"Uh... Paris, London, Madrid, Barcelona, Venice, Milan, and LA?" I said quietly.

"And we're just finding this out?" Alice demanded.

"Sorry?" I tried.

Estelle announced our allowance to exit and I grabbed my bag, immediately heading for the door.

I was already dialing numbers, "Jovani!" I greeted brightly.

"Graziella, it is four in the morning."

I grimaced, "Oops. Sorry, but I know you're up. Listen, I have a booking in ... three hours. Do you think you can meet me at the gym and do a two hour work out session?"

"And a two hour after?"

"Of course," I grinned.

"I have time. This is the only time this week I can squeeze you in, my dear."

"This is the only time I'll be in Venice for work anyway, so it's necessary to reschedule," I told him as I climbed down the stairs. I could hear the others following me.

"Yes, you see, it's going to cost you extra for last minute-"

"I'll pay," I sighed. "Just get me the session? I'm leaving the airport now."

"I'll be there."

"Thank you!" I smiled.

"You're welcome. You owe me."

"I know, consider us even by tonight."

He hung up on me. I groaned and led my entourage down the terminal and into the airport.

I don't know how they knew, but paparazzi were every where.

I sighed in exasperation and slid my sun glasses on, manuvering through the crowd. I ignored all questions, comments, and who I was wearing. It was Target brand, but they didn't seem to notice.

"Hey!" a rough voice called grabbing my arm.

"Get off of me," I spat, looking up. I grinned, flinging my arms around my would-be attacker. "Demmie!"

"I didn't know you were so mean, Grazie!"

I laughed, kissing Demetri Volturi's cheek as I slid back onto the floor. "Well, I have to fend off my attackers somehow!"

His violet eyes twinkled, "I didn't know I was an attacker."

I bubbled out a laugh at that, "More than you know. Where's Heidi?"

"Car. She's providing a get away for you guys."

"Oh!" I noticed his eyes flicker to the Cullen's briefly. "Demmie, you already know Marie and Dante, but these are the Cullen's."

Demetri looked them over, "Hey."

I rolled my eyes, shoving him playfully, "Be nice."

"Guys, this is Demetri Volturi," I said nervously. Emmett and Jasper tensed, Edward growled.

I rolled my eyes, tugging Demetri's arm, "Come on! I gotta get my luggage and I'm meating Jovani at the gym."

"Good, you are getting a little fat."

"Shut up! I am not!" I insisted.

"Whatever, Ella."

"Ew, don't call me that!" I cried as we reached baggage. I grabbed my suitcase - thanks to Rosalie and Alice's quick packing skills - and grabbed Marie's as she was no where to be seen. Demetri took my extra and we started to walk to the door. "It is so out of style for me and my mother doesn't even call me that anymore."

"That's because they think you are the grace of God, so they call you Grazie," Demetri concluded.

I rolled my eyes, "Please."

"It's true. Straight from Riccardo's mouth, beautiful."

I sighed, "You're laying it on a little thick, butternut."

"I know. Heidi showed me the pictures of today's shoot," Demetri grinned. "I gotta say, I won't mind a little private recap."

I laughed and shoved him off, "If you're good?"

He held up his hands, "Consider me an angel."

"An angel that kills people," I returned.

"Well, it's part of who I am," he grinned.

"Unless I tear you apart and burn the pieces," I countered casually.

"Ah, but you're a human. You can't do that."

"I have ways," I said mysteriously, sliding into the limo. It was empty. I glanced at Demetri a moment, confused, but then turned back around to climb back in deeper. I promptly screamed as Heidi was sitting there doing her nails.

"About time, baby."

"You scared me half to death," I accused.

"If you're not used to it by now, perhaps you aren't very used to being around vampire acting vampires."

I recognized the diss towards the Cullen's and Dante. "Yeah? Well I don't spend my time around cold hearted killers, so I guess that's a plus."

"Ouch, baby, that hurt," Heidi said calmly.

"I figured your ice cold heart could take it," I returned, sitting across from her.

"Yeah, probably could. It has been from you for three years."

I smirked, "You gotta admit, it's the best three years of your life."

"Unfortunately," Heidi agreed. "Not even Felix and Demetri's constant banter can amuse me as much as you, human."

It was uncanny about how much she reminded me of Rosalie, "It's been my life's goal, to hear you say that."

"I'll say," Heidi muttered. I dug around in my carry on bag and pulled out a pair of yoga pants.

"Don't mind me," I shrugged. "I need to change."

I shimied out of my jeans and slid my yoga pants on before taking off my t-shirt until I was in a tank top. This was better.

I was getting lustful stares from half the male population in the car. I rolled my eyes at Emmett, Demetri, Dante, and Edward. At least Jasper and Carlisle were sensible ones.

Heidi just rolled her eyes, not finding it funny either.

I climbed the seats until I was to the divider window, "Hey," I greeted him. He glanced in the mirror to look at me.

"May I help you, miss?"

Oh, no one's ever called me Miss before. I giggled, "You see, I have to go to the Gym. Do you mind dropping me off there before letting my friend's go home?"

"Sure, miss. Where to?"

"The gym just a few miles on this road."

"Consider it a detour."

"Thank you," I smiled brightly before climbing back out the window and shutting the window.

"Why don't you just have sex with him to get what you want?" Heidi said dryly.

I snorted, "Please. I didn't have time."

"So didn't need to know that," Heidi muttered.

"I did!" Demetri insisted. "Grazie, you think if I go vampire on you, we could finish by the time we get to the gym?"

"With the whole ride to the gym to spare," I muttered. Heidi snorted.

"Nuh uh! I am not that much of a loser-"

"Right, you just married Heidi because she was the only one that would have you," I countered.

Demetri pouted, "She is not!"

"Then you're screwed," I giggled. I glanced around at everyone. "Where is Marie?"

"She took a taxi. Something about meeting the designer or something to discuss something with him," Rosalie told me.

"Oh," I frowned. "She could have at least gotten her luggage."

"Yeah, she didn't seem too upset over it."

The car came to a stop and I squealed, grabbing my bag and exiting the limo, having to climb over some people's laps. "Sorry!" I apologized. "See you at the villa."

"Be careful," Dante warned.

I rolled my eyes and shut the door. Where I promptly met my trainer and began my work out.


	7. Chapter 7

Being poked and prodded was never fun. But as the make up artists teased my hair and plucked my skin, I couldn't help it.

I glared mutinously at Marie in the mirror. "What are they doing?"

"You are being the star tonight, so they need you to shine."

"It's guaranteed with how much glitter they put on me," I muttered.

Suddenly, I was pulled from my chair and into a nice designer dress. I grimaced at the tightness of it. Really? Heels were shoved on my feet and then I was put at the end of the line.

Perfect.

Music blared and all the other really good models went before me. "And Graziella, go."

I mounted the stairs and put on a sexy smirk as I sauntered out on the stage, my legs pounding against the stage as I neared the end. I paused, blew a flirty wink to the crowd, and turned back around, flipping my hair over my shoulder before taking back off down the run way.

As soon as I crossed the curtain, I immediately yanked my dress off and slid into the one Marie had waiting. They messed with my hair, touching up my make up and then shoved me back in line.

"My shoes!" I hissed at Marie.

"Shoes!" Marie called.

I slid my shoes off and she changed them into beachy flip flops. It went great with this beachy dress.

"And go!" the stage director said to the first model. I was last, again...

Since there were only five models, it was relatively short. I walked out onto the cat walk and gave a flirty look. It was a fun outfit, I had to make it seem like I was fun. I blinked at the end of the runway and gave a fun wink to Dante, who was seated at the end of the runway before I turned around and walked back. I rushed to the other side when I was back in the room and got back in line as they were already leaving again.

We were clapping, walking in line, as the music played its finale.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a speaker announced as we were getting closer to the end of the runway, ready to go back in the back room. "Your designer!"

Donatella Versace, the mastermind behind this show, presented herself. I gave her a smile as I turned to go off the stage. She's amazing.

"You did great, honey," Marie told me.

I narrowed my eyes, "What's wrong? You don't call me honey unless something's wrong."

"Nothing," she assured me. "Everything's perfect."

"Then why are you grinning like an idiot?" I asked slowly, shrugging out of the dress and getting into my yoga pants and a tank top. What I arrived in.

"Because, I got you a Versace shoot!"

"What!?" I whispered. "When?"

"Tomorrow morning. And I know, be amazed."

"For what?"

"Crystal Noir," a new voice spoke up. "Our newest perfume."

"Ms. Versace," I said, surprised.

"Graziella," the blonde woman greeted. "You were beautiful tonight!"

"Thank you, and you're as stunning as always," I smiled sincerely.

She smiled, "So, dear, will you do the shoot?"

"I'd be honored to," I insisted. "It's an amazing opportunity-"

"Wonderful, darling. Meet at the boat house at eight in the morning. Can you do that?"

"I'll be there," I nodded.

"Beautiful!" she kissed both my cheeks and then walked over to her assistant.

I glanced at Marie, "Let's do this!"

Marie rolled her eyes and we met up with the Cullen's in the front. I laced my arms around Emmett and Dante's necks, "You feel like hitting a club?"

Dante raised an eyebrow, "A club?"

"Well... yeah."

"And when you suddenly announce your pregnancy," Dante said, getting in the limo. "All these men will step forward and claim the child, making you seem like a go-around slut and you'll be leaving a bad image on Versace, Dad, and-"

"Yes, yes, I know," I sighed. "Alright, so the club's out... What about you grab a boy, pay him off-"

"No," Dante said immediately.

I groaned, "You suck."

"We could disguise you," Emmett tried.

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry?"

"You know, like in the movies. Alice went to that kind of school. She knows how to give you a make over and then you can go out and pretend to get drunk or whatever-"

I bit my lip, thinking, "Alright."

Alice squealed, "Finally! Rosalie forbid me from doing her make-up after I made her a vampire."

I snorted, glancing at Rosalie.

"Don't talk about it," She snapped.

"O... kay. Um, yeah, when we get to the villa, let's get started."

Heidi shook her head as she looked me over, "You smell the same."

"I'm not going to be running into any vampires, Heidi," I said flatly.

"But you don't look the same. You're... blonde. You almost look like me."

It was true. Alice had a blonde wig... maybe she had a vision she'd need it for this, because I had no idea why she'd lug all this stuff around. I had a new nose, a new jaw, and blue contacts in. My blonde wig was glued to my head so it'd stay on. It was insanely good.

I didn't recognize myself at all.

"Emmett, Rose, and I will go out," Dante said. "That way the people will think you're their friend."

"I can deal with that," I smirked.

"Find anyone?" Emmett asked, his hands cupping a glass.

I surveyed the area and smirked as I spotted a hot guy. Extremely hot.

"We'll see." I stood from the table and walked over to him, "Hey, I'm Isabella," I smiled flirtaciously. "What's your name?"

"I'm so glad to meet you, but you can call me Leo."

Cocky. I could deal. "So, are you going to buy me a drink? Or do I have to have to find another hot guy that looks single?"

"One... martini," the hot guy told the bartender. Oh, Leo, you know me too well.

"Perfect," I grinned.

As he handed me the drink, I pretended to sip it and when he wasn't looking, let it drip to the side of me.

"So, what are you doing in a place like this?" he asked me. "Beauty like you?"

I shrugged, "I've never been to Venice before. My friends and I are here for a few days and we decided to go out for the night. Can I tell you a secret?"

"I love secrets."

I giggled and leaned forward, whispering in his ear, "I'm not wearing any underwear."

"That's a _very_ good secret."

"I thought you'd like it," I smirked.

Turns out Leo is a very wealthy banker. I was liking him more and more. As I placed my empty, not drunk, martini glass on the table, he ordered me another.

"You want to get out of here?" he asked.

"To where?" I asked, pretending to sip the glass.

"A hotel a few blocks from here?"

I gave a sexy smile, "I'd love that."

As he passed out, I gathered my clothes, sliding them on and shoved an extra twenty Euros in his wallet. Thank you Leo.

I fluffed my blonde hair and checked myself in the mirror. Make up still intact. Wig still on perfectly. Alice was a legend.

I owed her so much.

I hailed a cab and reached the Volturi Villa, where Danta promptly greeted me at the door.

"That was fast."

I shrugged, "He was nothing special."

"Obviously."

I pushed past him and was met with a house full of vampires and one other human.

I so felt left out.

"Alright, Marie, you heading to bed?"

"Yeah, shoot at eight. We leave at seven thirty-"

"Be up by five, I know," I cut her off. I headed for the stairs but cursed, "Jovani's going to kill me."

"You missed your training session."

"Thanks for reminding me," I shot back dryly at Dante.

He grinned, "That's why I'm here."

"Unfortunately. So, he gets a big box of sweatbands," I made a note on my phone. "Alright, goodnight you guys."

"Night," a few people called.

"Wait! I need to take your make up effects off," Alice was at my side instantly. "Come on."

"Oh, I forgot it was on," I admitted.

Alice just sighed.

Thankfully I had no break outs or chemical reactions to the glue. I got in the shower, making me look spectacular when I got out.

"Beautiful," Alice told me. My hair had curled itself since it was in a bun and my eyes were back to their natural brown. I glanced at my hair with distaste. It was so... not me anymore.

"Before we get to Rome, I'm thinking a little black hair dye," I told her, sighing as I flopped onto my bed.

Alice crossed her legs and sat by my feet. "So... I saw the conversation you had with Emmett today."

I shrugged into my blankets, looking at her, "So?"

"About you faking your marriage with him?"

"It was his idea," I defended. "Well, Dante's, but he was for it."

"And you're not?"

"I... I'm just thinking about my parents. And if they ever found out they'd be so disappointed."

"You're going to have a baby. I highly doubt they'd care," Alice said quietly.

"I don't want my father to be disappointed if he ever finds out. I couldn't stand..." I closed my eyes painfully. "I couldn't stand for his last moment of his life being him thinking my marriage is a fake. I don't want him to be ashamed or... or disappointed."

"He has nothing to be disappointed about, Bella," Alice insisted.

I sat up suddenly, and she jumped back in surprise. Hard to catch her off guard. I shook my head, glancing at my lap and sniffling as my eyes welled up in tears. "You're wrong. So many things... I was sixteen when I began dating Dante, a supposed fifty year old man. Do you know how he felt?"

Alice hesitated, "Surprised?"

"Enraged," I corrected. "He hated it. Hated Dante. But respected him. It took weeks for him to eventually be in the same room as Dante. Months before he could talk to me. Dante felt horrible, thought he was tearing us apart." I sighed quietly, but continued. "I talked to my father for the first time on Christmas Eve. Mama invited Dante and Vanni and Juliette. We were sitting around the living room. And ... he asked for the remote. I've never seen him so disappointed. When I turned seventeen, right before I moved to Forks, that was when he and I could carry a normal conversation. Yes, he loves Dante now, adores him like a son, but... sometimes I wonder if he ever feels like I betrayed him. Dante's my father's age, Alice."

"But he looks young, I mean-"

I shook my head quietly, "No. My father didn't care. Age is what truly matters, Alice."

"So there was one time-"

I snorted quietly, "Of course not. When I was sixteen, right before Dante and I began to date, I had gotten home from my first shoot. Dante and I had ... well, I wasn't a virgin anymore," I told her. She looked surprised. "And I was sore. My father... he recognized the signs. I mean, my sisters before me, my brother's girlfriends. It wasn't hard to tell. And Dante is a vampire, I mean..." I trailed off and wiped my eyes. "I guess he was in the front before I could get to my bedroom and soak in the tub, but he asked me what had happened. I told him I was at the shoot... he just frowned and asked who was there. I told him Dante, Vanni's son, and he asked who this Dante was." I shrugged again. "I guess that's what also set off my father's instant hate for Dante."

"So just because you dated Dante and lost your V card to him you fear this will hurt your father?"

I gave a breathless laugh, wiping the more tears, "Yeah. Pretty much."

She blinked, "That's ridiculous, Bella."

"Is it?" I countered. "My father is a very rational man. But I fear that if he ever found out... ever knew that this whole thing was a sham... he'd hate me for his last moments of life."

"No father can ever truly hate his daughter."

"He knows... or rather thinks that Rosalie and Emmett are still married. It would seem like I'm the homewrecker. That I split them apart. And my father hates divorces. I mean, loathes them. Would he hate Emmett because he divorced Rosalie?"

"So say Rosalie cheated on him with Dante."

I blinked, "Dante's in a relationship with Heidi. Didn't you pay attention to anything I said the night of the Sunday dinner?"

"Oh, right... well Heidi cheated on him with Demetri, Rosalie comforted Dante in his time of need and Emmett found out."

I blinked, "You're a genius."

"I try," she laughed.

I shifted in my seat so that I was cross legged too. "Do you ever wonder what it'd be like?"

"What'd what be like?" Alice asked.

"To just... get away from it all? Go to a country house and just... escape the world. Just... live in solitude and peace for just a week."

"No, not really."

I frowned slightly, "When I get to Rome... I want all of you guys to go back to Milan. I... um, I want to finish my tour alone."

"Bella, I-"

"Please," I attempted. "I just want to get away from all the drama."

"I'll tell Edward to leave you alone."

"I can't listen to Edward anymore," I said suddenly, at the mention of his name.

"Why not? You two dated for like... a year."

"I know, and I love him - or rather... I loved him, but..." I paused, frowning slightly. "He reminds me of my father. And that's creepy to me."

"How?"

"My dad was proud of me when I started modeling," I told her. "Amazed that I had such a talent. All of my siblings work in a bar, on the farm, or in a little town shop. We hadn't been properly educated. We never had the money to continue with secondary school. We'd go for a couple years, but I dropped out when I was fifteen and began home school to help at the bakery. I... I started to do more mature shoots when I turned seventeen. The beach one, for example, that's on Emmett's wall. There are so many other's like it, and some like the tiger shoot yesterday."

"So you did a few mature shots-"

"My father found out," I cut her off. "My mother knew, of course. She and I are very close. I told her everything. While she didn't approve, she didn't stop me. Marie acted my elder sister, or mentor, and made sure I was comfortable with what I was doing. When my father surprised me on set one day..." I shook my head, laughing a little, "I've never seen him look like that before. He was furious. I was in my robe, getting my make-up done. My shoulder slipped and he saw that I didn't have a bra strap on. He didn't see anything, but he knew. I argued with him as soon as we got home... hours and hours of screaming. He wanted me to quit. Just like Edward did. Same reason too. Only it was because I was his baby daughter, not his girlfriend. And he didn't want me thrown out there in the world to be known for how well I look naked, like... like a 'common stripper'. I told him it was professional, strictly business. He still hated the idea. I told him I would decline all offers for those kinds of shoots afterwards. I mean, I know Riccardo knows, but... my father..."

Alice was quiet a moment. "Bella, your father isn't going to find out about this whole marriage idea."

"Alice, your visions change-"

"This is set in stone," Alice assured me. "I know he won't."

But as she rose to go to her room, I saw the wince she gave. She was lying.


	8. Chapter 8

I waited a full hour, lying in bed and staring at the ceiling before I wandered through the hall and knocked on a door. There was a second pause and then it opened.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?" I asked quietly.

The amber eyes met mine, "Uh, sure."

I stepped inside the guest room and made my way to the bed. I sat on the edge of it casually and glanced at the room's owner. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You up for something? Something crazy. Something... insane."

"You're scaring me."

I swallowed, "Emmett. . . you're going to come to my shoot tomorrow and you're going to act like we're the hottest couple in Hollywood."

He raised an eyebrow, "Is this about the wedding thing?"

"My father has to think it's real. I can deal with my mother and my brothers and sisters."

"Who's to say that it won't look real?" Emmett asked.

I narrowed my eyes, "Emmett...?"

"We'll be the hottest couple since ... Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner."

I snorted, "Wow."

"So?"

"You'd do that?"

"I don't have to like... eat lots of human food, right?" he asked, scrunching up his nose.

I let out a laugh, "No. No human food, I promise."

He let out a sigh of relief as he joined me on the bed, "Good. Because I can only take so much in a week."

"Awww, is Emmy all sick of human food?" I teased in a baby voice.

"Shut up," he chuckled.

I ruffled his hair, "Whatever."

"So what else?"

"Hmm?" I asked, looking up.

"Why are you here? You couldn't just have told me this in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep," I admitted, frowning slightly. "And since I'd rather hang out with you than Edward..."

"Thanks," he rolled his eyes.

"Got Call of Duty?" I asked hopefully.

He raised an eyebrow in shock before nodding, "Yeah, uh... you want to play?"

I hesitated, "I don't know how. But... I'll watch you?"

"Awesome," he breathed.

"Okay, now you're getting creepy," I said slowly.

"Right," he leaped off the bed and was back instantly with a remote and the TV on. He turned the volume down to a soft level, just enough that I could hear what was going on. He probably didn't want to bother the other vamps in the house. I settled lying on my stomach and shoved one of his pillows under my head as I watched quietly.

It was probably an hour into his shooting people and cursing under his breath when he addressed me, "So why do you want to watch me play Call of Duty?"

I shrugged, hugging the pillow under my head. "It takes my mind off things."

"It's still hot."

I giggled and pressed my face into the pillow, "Just don't expect it to happen every night."

"Once a week?"

"Every Friday night?" I countered, my voice mumbling against the fabric of the pillow.

"You're amazing."

I laughed quietly and stared at the screen. "So these are zombies?"

"Yeah, nazi zombies," Emmett told me.

"Wicked," I breathed, my eyes staring at the screen.

"Now you're getting creepy."

"Sorry," I blushed.

I don't know when I drifted off, but the next thing I knew, I was gently being shaken awake. I groaned, "Five more minutes, mama. The customers can starve."

There was a deep chuckle. That was not mama. I cracked open an eye as I snuggled further into the warm covers to see Emmett amused. He had a cup of coffee and a cream cheesed bagel in his hands. I eyed it hungrilly. "You're a super star," I told him, taking the coffee and sitting up.

"Marie got it for you."

"I love Marie," I sighed as I took a sip of the chocolate mocha.

I glanced down at the blankets that were around me and found that I had been completely moved so I was resting against the pillows instead of by the foot of the bed. "What time is it?"

"Five. You humans get up at the oddest times."

I groaned and sipped my coffee, closing my eyes as I tried to lay down once more. "Can I sleep for like fifteen more minutes?"

"No. Marie gave you five to get in the shower."

I sighed and sat up, pulling myself off of his bed, "Alright, fine, fine."

I slammed his door shut behind me but groaned and turned around, peeking my head through. "Can I have my bagel?"

He zoomed vampire speed to the door and I smiled, taking it from his hands, "Thanks!"

"Anytime," Emmett said, confused.

I winked and flew to my room, practically shoving the delicious breakfast down my throat as I grabbed some clothes for the shower.

A day in Venice. That was my reward for finishing the Versace shoot early.

"I'm sorry," I sighed as I knocked over my water bottle, spilling it over Heidi.

She just grumbled, getting up and changing. "Don't know why I sit with humans when they eat anyway."

"Look," I told Demetri flatly as I sat crossed legged on the couch. "You're going to tell me how the Volturi are and I'm going to-"

"April fifteenth, 2015," he said looking up from his phone.

My eyes widened, "So soon!?"

"Sorry, G."

"Wait, what's that for?" Emmett asked suddenly.

"That's when the Volturi are changing her," Alice said.

"What!?" Edward cried.

"Hey, she volunteered herself for the list," Demetri explained. "She was sixteen. It's usually a five year waiting list, depending on your performance. Five years being the best talent shown. She would be changed next year, but of course not. She has issues."

"My father is dying," I snapped at Demetri. He looked offended at my harsh attitude. "Besides, I just want to enjoy my human years a little more. I only have three left and I'm going to use them to my advantage."

Demetri blinked, "You do realize that they have sun shoots for vampires, right? They just edit the sparkles."

I rolled my eyes, "I know."

"Then why do you need to enjoy your human years?"

I blinked at him, "Really? You can't give a nineteen year old girl -"

"Eighteen," Demetri corrected.

"_Eighteen_ year old girl a break for living in the human world for sixteen years and hovering between human and vampire for three more."

"Two more," Demetri corrected.

"Demetri!" I barked.

"Right, well, it was this _eighteen_ year old girls choice to be put on the list."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Bite me."

He smirked, "Gladly, sweetblood."

He was hovering over me instantly and I felt my heartbeat increase. He wasn't really going to... no way.

I let out a weak laugh, my fear really starting to creep in, "Come on, Demmie. Let-" I cleared my throat as it cracked. "Let's not have a repeat of last time, alright?"

"Hey!" a voice snapped.

Demetri didn't move away from me and I could his feel cool hands grip my arm tightly.

"Do it," I challenged, managing to keep my voice straight, surprisingly. His eyes darkened and his hand darted out to move the hair on my neck. I swallowed thickly, feeling my pulse in my ears.

"Alright, enough playing," Dante's voice sounded.

Demetri growled, "You shouldn't tempt the beast, Grazie."

I smirked, "Hard not to when everything sets you off."

His grip tightened and I felt his hand grip my neck, tilting it slightly to expose the skin for him. I let out a small whimper. He sniffed along the side of my neck and I froze. Oh my god... he was really...

Suddenly I was Demetri free and I stood hastilly as I saw Demetri being pinned against the wall by Emmett and Heidi.

"One bite won't kill her," Demetri spat.

"And one bite would kill you," I returned fiercely. "And to think I trusted you."

He snarled fiercely and I rolled my eyes, my heart still beating erratically. "I... I'm going out."

"Good idea," Heidi said sarcastically. "When'd you come up with that?"

"After the growl," I answered timidly. I grabbed my shoes, sliding them on quickly and practically ran into the sunlight. The crowded street. Thank god.

I made it a block before I stopped at a street corner, my body resting against the building and my sunglasses on tightly. I glanced around me, seeing no paparazzi, and gave a breath of fresh air. I was alone.

And that's when I started to have my panic attack. Demetri almost ate me.

Aro would kill him if he ever did. I was Aro's most desired. But the fact that it almost happened caused me to seriously worry about the company I kept.

I went shopping for a few hours. Retail therapy.


	9. Chapter 9

By six pm, I came back to the villa with fifteen shopping bags and set them down at the door by the living room. I'd get to them later. I headed to the living room and found it empty.

I raised an eyebrow and settled on the couch, crossing my legs and turning on the news.

I groaned when I saw my face being ranted about.

"Pudgy!?" I cried, standing up. "Who are they calling pudgy?"

I threw the remote on the couch and stared at how the reporters thought I had gained weight. And then they blamed it on the baby I supposedly had over my absence. And _then_ I supposedly was having an affair with Dante with Emmett... Only they didn't know who he was so they dubbed him the 'Mysterious American'.

"I hate reporters," I declared after they showed me at the street corner with a bruise on my arm. Unmistakedly shaped like a hand print. "DEMETRI!" I screamed.

"Coming! Lovely to see your beautiful face back this early."

I glared at his false cheery persona and pointed to the screen, "You see what you've started? Rumors! Dante finds out about Emmett? Dante takes it out on me?" A new headline flashed. "Oh! I love this one," I said sarcastically. "Model hides in America to escape abusive boyfriend!"

"Look, I-"

I groaned, "I have serious damage control to do. Ugh!"

"I'll fix it," Demetri insisted.

"You have not only messed with my reputation but Dante's," I told him. "You have something serious to fix."

"I pulled you out of a pool, where you were drowning."

I blinked at him, "What Italian doesn't know how to swim?"

"Okay... we were walking in the dark and you tripped and fell into the waterways. Dante pulled you out?"

I sighed, "I don't care what you do, but you get it fixed."

"Working on it," Demetri grinned.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Wipe the smile off your face. I'm not happy with you."

He immediately stopped grinning, "Sorry. I'll... uh, call Italian Vogue, yes?"

"Or something else?" I suggested.

"Right. Okay," and he was gone.

I sighed and plopped back down on the couch, seeing what rumors were flying about me now.

"Damage control?" Rosalie whispered as we used the darkness to cover ourselves and head to the airport.

"Demetri has that under control," I admitted.

"And so that's why we're being tailed?" Dante asked.

I glanced out the back window and saw a car. I groaned, "Stop the limo, please!" I called to the driver.

The limo hit the breaks immediately and I slid out of the car. "Bella!" Alice called.

I faced the poparazzi that immediately started taking pictures of me. "Alright, you're stalking me why?"

"Is it true you're in an abusive relationship with Dante?"

I laughed, "No! Dante would never hurt me. And we haven't been together since I moved to America."

"What is the cause of your bruise, then?"

I rolled my eyes, "A friend of mine and I were at the canals. I tripped over a stone and fell in. My friend pulled me out. It completely damaged my hair, but my stylist fixed it-"

"Is it true you're pregnant?"

"No," I snorted. "It'd totally mess up my contract."

"Then how do you explain your sudden weight gain?" Another shouted.

My smile immediately shut off, "I am not fat!"

The popz were apologizing and shouting more questions at me. "Look, I'm sorry. But questions are over. I need you to stop chasing me to the airport, because I have a very important flight to catch and I'd like to do so without having to worry about poparazzi chasing after me."

So I got back in the limo, them snapping pictures as if they didn't hear me, and told the driver to go. The poparazzi hung back, but they didn't get right up on our tail. Thank god.

"So, you're fat?" Rosalie asked, looking at me.

"Baby weight," I winked at her. "Because, you know, I had a baby while I was in America."

"Of course," she said, playing along. "How could I have forgotten?"

"Hard to," I agreed. "I mean, it was what? Nine months?"

"I think I remember now," Rosalie gasped. "You barely showed!"

"Pilates," I laughed.

"Must have been."

Rosalie and I settled into a laugh and I eventually just relaxed in the seat and waited for us to pull into the airport. When we got there, the only sign of people were the passengers that were loading planes to take off.

No one knew I was here, which was great.

I watched the little girl run around and get tangled in the jungle gym.

"So, what's this I hear about a new boyfriend?"

I glanced at my long time best friend, Bianca. "Yeah... we're getting married."

Her eyes went wide, "What!?"

I swallowed, glancing at my folded hands, "Yeah... You see, um... well, my dad's sick. He has cancer and he only has two years left."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Grazie," she gasped, touching my forearm in sympathy.

I just nodded, "So... his dying wish is that I get married and have a child."

"He shouldn't ask that of you."

"I know," I admited. "But you know how my dad is. And I don't want to disappoint him. But... I don't want him to find out that..." I glanced around the barren park. "I don't want him to find out that the marriage is just for his benefit."

She sighed, "Grazie... You know I won't tell."

I gave her a small smile, "Can never be too sure with what one might overhear. Emmett... he's a good guy. He's sweet, he's funny, and he's very down to earth. I just wonder... if I'm hurting him more with this than I should be."

"What do you mean?"

"It was his idea," I admitted. "And he really just got out of a relationship. His wife started to sleep around with Dante in the same house... and being... vampires... well, you know how that is."

She sighed, "Well, is he going to change you?"

I shook my head, "I... I'm going to have a baby."

She blinked, "You're only two years away from being changed, Bella."

"Three, actually," I admitted. "I got Heidi to bump me back a year."

She shook her head, glancing at her daughter, "I was just like you, you know. I had a year left on the list. I was already writing my goodbye letters to my family, to explain things, you know? I had ended it with my boyfriend of six years. I had made it so it would be easy to transition... And then I find out I'm pregnant. Do you know what my first thought was?"

I shook my head, "No."

"How am I going to breast feed a baby while I'm a vampire?" she gave a soft chuckle, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder. "And... After Matilde was born, I just... I took one look at her and I couldn't imagine ever parting. I called Aro the day after she was born and told him to take me off the list. He understood."

I knew where she was going with this.

"Do you want to be changed after you have the baby, Grazie?"

"Yes, of course," I answered immediately. "It's my life, this job."

She gave me a sad look, "It's a big mistake, Grazie. Huge. If I had gone through with it... I never would have seen her grow up. She's five now. I made that huge decision when I was twenty two, and I don't regret it at all. I couldn't imagine living a life without her in it."

"That's you, that's not me," I insisted.

She sighed, "Graziella, you listen to me. Do you want your baby to grow up never knowing his mother? To grow up believing that his mother believed her job and beauty was more important?"

I swallowed, "When you put it like that..."

"It's not worth it," she insisted. "And I'm telling you this because other's have done the same thing. They thought they could have both, but they can't. You can't do that."

I was silent as I watched her child. I stubbornly thought to myself, 'My career is everything'.

And I knew it was a selfish thought.

"Just promise you'll think things through before you go through with the Volturi, Grazie," Bianca said quietly. "Promise?"

"I promise," I told her simply.


	10. Chapter 10

The Bakery was absolutely packed on Thursday. I only agreed to this because I went to school with these guys. I was lounging behind the counter with Eliana and Humberto, the owners of the bakery, and eating a canoli. "You guys are amazing at this," I told them simply. "Better than Mama, I think."

"She was our inspiration," Eliana laughed.

"I'll pass it on," I insisted, laughing as well.

So perhaps the bakery wasn't packed. More like, they were forced outside while we made sure everything was ready. All morning I had been helping bake things for the crowd of suspected hundreds, perhaps thousands that would show.

The entire kitchen, storage, and display storage were full. We were taking a five minute breakfast break.

"Ready?"

I nodded, wiping my hands on a towel, before the doors were opened, but the crowd was forced back by security I had hired to keep the peace.

"Ten at a time," I murmured to the guy as I stood beside Eliana and Humberto as they made a grand opening speech. I hardly paid attention as they cut the red ribbon dictating this bakery open.

I said a few words of welcome and then it was on.

The first ten were picked and they immediately flocked to the counter, ordering the finest of the breads and deserts. I sat behind the counter with Eliana, so that was another reason they had to buy, and I signed pictures, posters, even diaries... which was a little creepy, to be honest.

As soon as one left, another was allowed in and the routine continued. Goods were bought, I signed something, and took pictures, before another arrived.

For three hours straight. I cracked my back in exasperation as another ugly forty year old man tried to plant a kiss on me. He was asked to leave, politely, of course.

"My fans are sometimes a little crazy," I muttered. "At least you're getting amazing business! How much have you sold out of?"

Eliana glanced at the display, "A few canoli's, but other than that, we have at least another tray."

"That's pretty good, actually," I told her. "You guys had loads of food this morning and now you're almost out."

Eliana agreed, and glanced at the door, "Who's the hot guy in the jacket?"

I followed her gaze and groaned, but put a smile on my face and waved. The golden eyed man was allowed in and he came around the counter. "What are you doing here?" I asked, giving his cheek a peck.

"Well, I was in the area," Emmett replied, his arm going around my waist.

"Eliana, Humberto, this is my fiancee Emmett. Emmett, these are childhood friends of mine, Eliana and Humberto," I introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Emmett gave them a white smile, his Italian absolute crap and barely understandable.

"You too," Eliana murmured. She shot me a shocked looked and I gave her an apologetic smile. "Since when were you getting married!"

"Uh... surprise?" I smirked. "Don't tell anyone yet. We haven't told Papa."

"You haven't told your father!?" Eliana gasped, leaning forward as she gave the customers a nervous glance. "Grazie, he's going to go nuts!"

"I know," I sighed, "But I did bring him home when I first got back in Italy. He seemed to like him. And Papa thinks he's married to his ex-wife still. You know how he is about divorce..."

Eliana grimaced, "Girl, he is never going to approve of this."

"I know."

"I don't understand a word you're saying," Emmett admitted.

I giggled, "Just how Papa is going to throw a fit when he finds out."

"He will?"

I just smirked. It was not going to be pretty.

"Papa, I love him!" I pleaded, my voice rising above a normal talking tone. My father turned to face me, his salt and pepper hair disheveled.

"He has broken God's word-"

"Papa, please, she cheated on him! She slept with Dante!" I begged. "They broke it off months ago. Emmett and I were just friends, but before we got to Italy, we started to hang out a lot. And we figured, I'm not getting any younger, and we want to start a family together. I know you're right. You deserve to see my children. And I love him. He loves me. Is anything wrong with that?"

"He has gone against his vows and divorced, Grazie!" Papa cried. "You know I don't approve of that!"

I glanced at Emmett, who was sitting in the chair where I was before. Now, I was on my feet, as was my father, and we were arguing. All we had done was ask for a blessing - but our blessing was denied. Emmett looked uncomfortable, but I could tell he was forcing himself to look calm.

"Papa, please," I whispered. "This means the world to me."

"Have you slept with him?" my father asked. I opened my mouth, but shut it, in shock, really. My father was never so blunt about that. "Have you?" he shouted.

"No!" I insisted. "No, I haven't." Emmett raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He didn't understand what we were talking about anyway. Our Italian was so fast that even I had a hard time understanding. "Papa, please... A small wedding in the church down the road. I can get it ready - I can pay for it myself. I just ask for your blessing. I just ask that-"

"When I said I wanted you to get married and have a family, Graziella, I did not mean in two weeks!"

"It's not why!" I insisted. "We were thinking about it for a while... We just didn't know if we were old enough. I'm eighteen and he's twenty-two... Papa, I wanted to get in touch with Giovanni, look over the contract to see what it said regarding this-"

"Your boss knew about this before me?" my father exploded, veins appearing on his purple forehead.

I winced, "No! Vanni doesn't know. We only mentioned it in passing, but not that we were actually going to get married! Papa!" He stormed away from his desk and towards the door. I shot after him, grabbing his arm. "Please, Papa-"

"First you sleep with his son your first day of the job, then you go to America not to be heard of again for two years, and when you get back, you're with this guy and telling everyone except for me that you're getting married-"

"I'm telling you now," I whispered, my heart breaking. "Please-"

"You slept with Dante."

"I-" I faltered. "I got... I got carried away. Papa, I'm sorry. I just... I don't know what happened. One minute we're on set and-"

"You've really disappointed me, Grazie."

My hand retracted from his arm and I felt tears gather in my eyes, "I'm so sorry, Papa... I never meant for you to be disappointed in me."

My father glanced at Emmett before walking through the door and disappearing. I blinked after him, praying he'd come back, but he didn't.

He did not approve of the marriage, even though he approved of Emmett.

"That was bad."

I just nodded, "I'm... I'm going to the gym, Em... Why don't you head for the townhouse? I'll meet you there later."

"Bella-"

I shook my head and headed out the door, desperate to find my father. He was at the front desk, helping a few customers. When he saw me, he looked the other way quickly.

I wiped my eyes and headed out the door, shaking my head. I needed to seriously reconsider everything. Was this seriously the best thing to do?

I shed about five pounds in the gym, due to taking my anger and stress out on the poor treadmill. When I got back to the townhouse, the entire Cullen family heard about the encounter, and got the jist of it.

"So, he didn't give his blessing?" Dante asked as I set my carkeys down in the foyer table.

I locked the door a little harder than needed, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Too bad."

"I'm a disappointment to him," I informed him, walking into the living room. "I slept with Dante at fifteen and therefore, ruined my sacred soul. Emmett has given up all hopes of a future in Heaven because of his divorce from Rosalie. I'm basically the ... fool of the family. And I let it slip that Vanni knew about it... he was not happy about that."

Dante grimaced and I shook my head, sitting on the couch, flicking on the television. News reports of random things appeared, but nothing of me, thankfully.

"So, that's a no to the blessing."

"Of course not. I'll never get his blessing."

"And if you're pregnant?"

"Then he'll know I'm lying," I shrugged.

"Lying?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I told my father I never slept with you. But since I was in a relationship with Edward just a month ago, my father will assume it's Edward's child and I'll have to marry Edward. Or, he'll assume it's yours and I was lying, and complete chuck me out of the family."

Emmett grimaced, "Oh."

"What if you went crying to your mom because Emmett broke up with you because he didn't want to break apart your family," Alice said suddenly.

My eyes widened, "And papa likes him because he's being noble and-"

"And he'd realize that you really do love him...?" Alice finished.

I bit my lip, "But would it work?"

"My vision shows it does."

I glanced at Dante, "What do you think?"

"You need a sob story to make it convincing?" he grinned.

I breathed out, "I don't know if I could do it. I'm a horrible actress..."

"You are not!" Emmett protested. "When you were on set, you're a completely different person. Fierce. It's kinda hot."

I rolled my eyes, "That's different. I don't act. I just pose."

"And when you were in Forks, you acted like an average American teen," Alice continued. "You can do it. I've never seen better acting."

I bit my lip, considering this, "Alright... But I need a really good sob story. And it's got to be convincing."

There was silence for a while, before Alice beamed, "You and Emmett are going on a lunch date, tomorrow. But you argue and he tells you that it's not for the best. And then you guys break up."

"I'm heartbroken," I continued, nodding.

"And then you call your mother after lunch," Dante finished. "And then you just sob when you get to the shop, or something. You'll just figure out the details in the moment."

"I don't want my father to feel bad," I told them. "I just want him to accept the engagement."

"And he's going to have to feel bad in order for that to happen," Dante corrected me. "But he'll be happy to see you happy. And how happy Emmett makes you, right?"

"Yeah, I make you real happy, right?" Emmett grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "Not at the moment. Alright, so... that's kinda easy."

"And sob story? It's already on your kindle," Dante smirked.

"It is?" I asked, confused, glancing at him.

"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows?"

I groaned, "Anything but that one."

"What's wrong with it?" Rosalie asked.

"She cries like a baby every time."

"Not my fault they killed my favorites off," I muttered.

"You do not," Emmett snickered.

I glared at him, before getting off the couch and going to my room. My Kindle, fully charged, had most of my books on it. Somehow, Dante knew these things and what I'd need. I returned to the living room and began to read. My legs were draped across Emmett's lap, and my head rested in Dante's.

By dinner, I was fighting back tears. Dobby... Why Dobby?

"You alright?"

"Shut up, Dobby's dying," I whispered, sniffling, and shoving a piece of lasagna in my mouth. Honestly, did she have to make this so heartbreaking?

"She is a mess, isn't she?"

I tuned them out, continuing.

By ten at night, I couldn't take it anymore. I turned off my kindle and leaned back in the sofa, my hands covering my eyes. "He doesn't die... It doesn't happen."

"Who?"

"Severus, you idiot," I snapped. I glanced at the asker, Alice, to see her smiling brightly. "Don't smile. He died for a love he can never have!"

She immediately schooled her expression, but I had already seen it.

"Let's go to bed," Dante suggested. "Show time tomorrow."

"Don't wake me up early, please," I pleaded, getting up and pulling up my jeans, as they had ridden down a bit.

"Not going to, human," Dante winked, kissing my cheek as he passed. "I have things to do tonight."

I nodded and departed the vampires, heading up to my bedroom.

But I didn't sleep. Instead I stood on the digital scale, reading my weight. 130. I had put on fifteen pounds in America. I had only shed about eight of that. I liked to stay in the 120-125 range. Less than that, I went to the fast food restaurant and would pig out. I didn't starve myself. I didn't work out obsessively.

I began to do jumping jacks, getting my exercise in for the day. Honestly, we needed to install a gym in one of the spare bedrooms here. I did ten minutes of jumping jacks before checking the scale. Minimal change.

I had to get into good enough shape before I got pregnant. If I wasn't, then I wouldn't be after the pregnancy. I'd work non-stop to get my baby weight off.

God, this was real, wasn't it?

I did about fifteen sets of jumping jacks, and got on the scale just as a voice spoke, "Obsessive much?"

"I work out when I stressed," I muttered, staring at the scale. A few pounds was better than nothing.

"I can see that... It's Friday."

"And?" I asked, stepping off the scale and heading towards my closet, throwing my sweaty top off and heading for the bathroom. Emmett watched me, taking in my barely clothed chest.

"You going to watch me play?" he asked. "Or are you going to bed?"

"Let me take a shower," I told him. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

He departed, so I took my time, doing the necesities in the shower, before throwing my hair in a bun, my legs in some baggy sweatpants, and my torso in a oversized sweatshirt. I think it was my brother's from university.

Emmett's room was the same as last time. His bed was occupied by himself, and he was already playing some games. He paused it when he saw me. "Hot."

I glanced at my outfit, "Comfy," I returned. I collapsed on the bed beside him, and he pressed play.

As he shot people, I couldn't help but watch his face. Sometimes he'd scrunch it up as he concentrated. At times he'd open his mouth like he was going to curse at the tv before closing it and shaking his head in disbelief. And then he'd glance at me.

"You're staring."

"Your expressions amuse me," I admitted.

"Go to sleep, human."

I sighed, clutching the same pillow to me as last time. I tried. But I couldn't.

After an hour of Emmett dodging bullets and murdering bad guys, he paused the game and glanced at me. "You aren't asleep."

"I can't sleep," I admitted. "What if this doesn't work? My father... my father means everything to me. I just want to give him what he wants. But why does he have to be so difficult?"

"He just wants the best for you."

I sighed, "I think it's time you learned Italian, Emmett... It'll help if this plan ever works."

"Rosalie and Esme have been teaching me," he admitted. "Dante every now and then."

"They have?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, while you were in Rome. I learned a lot."

"You did?" I asked. "Well, try me."

And he actually did learn quite a bit. I had to polish some, fix his accent, but he had the jist of it. I was surprised.

"So you could carry out a conversation?" I asked. "With my parents? Or siblings?"

"I think so..."

"Alright... I'll start speaking Italian around you then," I smirked. "You'll pick it up fast."

"If it'll help," he gave me a wide dimpled smile and I glanced away from him, towards the tv.

"Are you going to continue to play?"

"No. You want to watch FRIENDs?"

"What friends?" I asked.

He chuckled, like he was in on some joke, and left the room. Unsure on if I should follow him, I flipped over so I was leaning against his headboard, the covers pooled around my feet. When he returned, he gave me a once over. "Will you always be in my bed like that?"

I flushed, "Shut up. And no, not if you keep doing that."

"Doing what?" he asked. "You're gorgeous!"

I knew I was pretty, but I wasn't gorgeous. Not like Kate Moss and model legends around the world. So I just rolled my eyes, trying to hide my blush as interest in what he was holding. CD cases.

"If that's porn, I'm gone," I warned him.

"It's not, it's American tv."

I raised an eyebrow, saying in Italian, "Is that so?"

"Si," he winked. He popped the DVD in and I relaxed onto the bed as the sitcom came on. A few episodes in, and it wasn't so bad.

Emmett was relaxing next to me, chuckling when I giggled, and even some times when I didn't laugh, but was confused instead. Some American references I didn't quite understand, but did at the same time.

"Why does she sing if she's not a good singer?" I asked him after a few more scenes of the blonde character singing 'Smelly Cat'.

"She thinks she is," Emmett explained. "Besides, her friends don't want to tell her she isn't. And it's part of the comedy."

"I see..."


	11. Chapter 11

I must have passed out because when I awoke, I awoke with a jolt. My breath leaving me in a gasp and my body tense. I was leaning on a very cold body.

"Nightmare?"

I flushed, letting go of Emmett's arm I seemed to have grabbed in my panic. "No, those dreams where you feel like you're falling." A glance at the windows showed sunlight and the TV shows were still on. "What time is it?"

"Seven."

"Too early," I sighed. I made to get out of the bed, when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"My bed?" I asked, unsure now.

"No, what's wrong with my bed? I don't use it. Someone's got to."

I blinked, "Emmett... You probably have loads more you could be doing."

"Yeah, and I'm free. Do you work today?"

"Nope, free all week. Marie will book me a few days next week though."

"Good. We can finish the season then. Now go to sleep."

I didn't need to be told twice and settled down in the blankets, in a much more comfortable position, and shut my eyes.

I had slept for a few more hours. I knew this simply because when I awoke, the sun wasn't blinding into the window like it had at seven. And the cool body I was pressed against had some delicious smelling lunch on it.

I hopped up, "Lunch!"

"Hello to you too," Emmett greeted. "I got you lunch."

"I haven't even started to watch anything sad!" I cried, leaping out of the bed and heading for the closet, before remembering this was Emmett's room. "Wait. What am I doing here? You know what? Forget it."

I reached for the door, but he was in front of me. "Eat first."

I grimaced, "I don't have time-"

"Now."

I groaned, but obeyed, knowing I couldn't get far with a house full of vampires.

It was one-thirty when Severus Snape died. One thirty when I was in tears, wiping them as fast as I could before the vampire occupants could see. Of course, they could. I dialed my mother, and she answered in a chirpy voice.

"Hello, Grazie! How are you today?"

"Mama?" I sniffled, cringing as my voice cracked. I was a pretty crier, not an ugly drowning cat crier. My cheeks turned pink and my eyes got a little red, and if I cried hard enough, the tip of my nose turned into Rudolph. But I was pretty when I cried.

"Grazie? What is it, dear?"

"Can... Can I come over?" A hiccup escaped and Dante suppressed a laugh. "I... I need to talk to you."

"Of course, Grazie... I'll have Sophie cover me at the store. Is everything all right?"

"I'll let-" a hiccup escaped me. "I'll let you go. I'll be there in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Of course, dear."

"Bye, Mama," my voice cracked. I hung up before she could answer and glared at Dante. "You were going to make me laugh!" I accused.

"Not my fault you hiccuped," Dante smirked.

I began to mutter under my breath in Italian, grabbing my sunglasses as I rose. "I'll be leaving now."

"Don't forget Fred dies too!" Dante called after me.

"No!" I wailed, slamming the hall closet door shut. "Dante! Stop it!"

His laugh echoed in the house as I slammed the front door behind me. Slipping my glasses on to hide my puffy eyes, I slid into my car, putting on the most depressing music on my iPod.

I reached the bakery still looking the same as last night. My sweats, bun, and sweatshirt. I honestly couldn't care less right now.

I parked the Fiat out front and silently walked inside. Sophie was behind the counter, giving me a bright smile.

"Hey, sis!" she greeted.

I gave a small smile back, "Hi."

My voice was raspy and horrible sounding. My mother appeared from the back room, my father just behind her with a tray of biscuits. "Grazie, you look horrible, dear."

I took my sunglasses off, exposing the red eyes. "Yeah... I feel horrible. Mama, can we...?"

"Of course, dear. Luca, stay out front, please. I need to talk to Grazie alone."

Sophie gave me a concerned look as I passed her and I followed my mother into the back room - which also happened to be the living room of the town house.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" my mother asked.

I broke. My tears fell from my eyes. Though they were fake, it didn't take much to trigger them. "Emmett broke up with me!"

"What?" she cried, a lot louder than usual. "Grazie, what happened?"

"I know papa told you how he... how he didn't want us to get married. I mean, we were going to wait until I was twenty," I let out a sob. "But Daddy told me he was sick and Emmett and I had a long discusion about it in Venice and he proposed to me... And I said yes, because I thought Papa would be okay with it." I sniffled, wiping my eyes. My mother took my hand in support as we sat on the couch. "Emmett divorced Rosalie a few months ago. They're friends, and I'm okay with that. I really, really love him... And... and then when Daddy said no..."

I started to cry again, my words not able to come out.

"He got mad and dumped you?" my mother demanded. For a fifty something year old, she was a spit fire and she looked murderous. "I'll murder that boy, Grazie-"

"No," I sniffled. "That's not what happened. He saw how mad papa was... and he said that he couldn't make papa hate me... So he dumped me so that Papa wouldn't be mad at me. And so I wouldn't be driven farther apart from you guys. I told Em... I told him that you'd give us your blessing, right? But he said that it didn't feel right..."

"When did this happen?"

"Lunch," I hiccuped. Those damn hiccups! "I... I made us some lunch and we ate in... We had argued all night... I had hoped we could make amends, but-but-"

"Did he leave the townhouse?"

Crap... "No... No, he's still there," I sniffled. "But I had to get away. I had to talk to someone else about it. Mama, I don't know what to do! I love him and I... I want to marry him. He makes me happy. He makes me laugh and he cheers me up when I'm sad. Nothing's boring with him... He won't even look at me anymore..."

I hiccuped once more and she hugged me tightly to her, burying my face in her neck as she gently rocked us side to side, as only a mother could do. "I'll talk to your father..."

"But Papa still won't say yes," I told her, though my voice was muffled. "Emmett hasn't spoken a word to me since lunch... I don't want to lose both of them, mama."

"You won't," she whispered. "You won't..."

"And Dante... Vanni and Dante talked yesterday, before I told papa. They said that it wouldn't violate the contract... Mama, I... I'm so lost right now..."

"It's okay, darling. That's why I'm here. Now, would you like some chocolate scones? They're on the house."

I sniffled, pulling away, "One, please."

She beamed, "I'll be right back. You sit tight. And for heavens sake, take off that make-up. You look like a ghost."

I gave a helpless giggle and she exited the room quickly. I used the sleeve of my sweatshirt to wipe my face, and grimaced at the amount of make-up that came off. I didn't think I put that much on.

When footsteps entered the room, I was still staring at my lap in 'dispair'.

"I don't know if I'll eat it all, mama," I sighed.

"Why are you upset over a boy that's no good for you?"

I jumped, not expecting my father to have entered the room.

"I love him," I explained quietly. "That's good enough for me, isn't it? He makes me happy. He makes me laugh. I can watch him play sports for hours and never get bored. He supports me and my career... He's perfect... Why can't you see that?"

"He has gone back on his vows-"

"His ex-wife did," I told him, shaking my head. "She cheated on him all the time when I lived in America. She gave him the divorce papers. And we get here after they're finalized... Papa, as soon as we land, his ex-wife starts to sleep around with Dante. And he's been so strong through all of it. I don't know how he does it..." I sniffled. "We started to casually see each other before I got back to Italy. I had known him for two years before. We were best friends, Papa. Now..."

Cue the tears. My mother reentered the room and scolded my father, "Now look what you've done! Back to the front. Here you are, dear. Just what you need."

"He isn't good for you, Grazie," my father said forcefully.

"I don't care if he's broken his vows!" I told my father. "I don't care! As long as he's faithful and as long as he loves me as much as I love him, I don't care! He's never cheated, and he's never going to-"

"You will never get my blessing."

"Out," my mother ordered my father.

I felt my jaw tremble as my father didn't move. We had a stare down and I was about to lose it - for real this time. I swallowed, speaking the words he needed to hear, even though they were harsh, "Then you will never see my children."

He was surprised I went there, and I saw the anger turn to shock. "Graziella!" Mama scolded.

I shook my head, "No, it's true. Emmett is the only person I'd have kids with. I'd give up modeling for him... I would in a heartbeat." I glanced at the chocolate scone in her hands, "I'm no longer hungry."

"Grazie-"

I sniffled, the tears already building as my father's shock turned into anger once more. "You'd give up modeling for him? But when I asked you to stop, you wouldn't?"

"You asked me to stop because you didn't want me sleeping with Dante! Well, guess what? I did! And he's the only person I've ever slept with in my entire life!"

"Does he still love his ex-wife?" my father demanded.

"No, or else he wouldn't be with me," I snapped.

"A man only wants one thing from a woman."

"And that's where you're wrong," I spat. "He hasn't touched me at all. He's determined that I'm never to talk to him again. That I'm never to continue to love him. He says since you don't approve, there's no future for us! Well, guess what? I'm starting to lose faith that future would be bright without him."

"He's still living with you-"

"He's living in the same house, yes, but he won't even look at me! It's like he ... like he hates me..." I shook my head, putting my sunglasses on. "Thanks for the chat, mama."

"Grazie, wait-"

"I'm sorry, mama... I'll be here for Sunday dinner, as always."

"Are you bringing anyone?"

I shook my head, "No... I'll come alone. Maybe Dante will come."

"That would be wonderful."

I just nodded and left the bakery, giving her a small peck on the cheek as she hugged me tightly. My sister, far too curious for her own good, immediately began badgering my parents before I was even out of the store.

When I got into the Fiat, I took my time getting home. I was in no rush.


	12. Chapter 12

I parked in my driveway, wiping the tears that had fallen during the ride. Honestly, I was such a mess.

The townhouse was silent when I walked in. Dante was sitting on the stairs, his phone in his hands, as if he was waiting for someone to call. He seemed relieved when he saw me, his tense shoulders relaxing.

"Hey, we need to go," he said urgently, standing.

"Go?" I asked, confused. "What do you mean? I just got back from-"

He shook his head, taking the keys from my hands. He winced as I took my glasses off and I knew my eyes looked bright red and horrible. "Just, get in the car. We have to go to the hospital."

"Wait... hospital?" I asked, confused. "Dante, what's going on?"

"My father is in the hospital," Dante spoke, taking my hand and pulling me from the townhouse. My heart stopped.

"What!? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's stable... Heart attack."

I got in the passenger side of my Fiat, my breath leaving me, "When? Just now? Why didn't you call me?"

"I tried but your phone's off," Dante told me. He slammed the driver's door shut and immediately started the car, zooming off towards the local hospital.

"Do they know how bad it was?" I asked.

He shook his head, "He just got there about ten minutes ago. Mama was freaking out, couldn't stop hyperventailating."

He nearly hit a few pedestrians, but we got to the hospital. Despite looking like I just woke up, I went to the front desk, before Dante could scream at the lady.

"Giovanni Giorezzi."

"Are you family?"

"That's his son," I gestured towards Dante. Her eyes lit up in appreciation of him, before nodding.

"Sir, follow me."

I took a step to follow, but the girl glanced at me in confusion, "I'm sorry, only family members."

"She's like a sister to me, and my father's daughter," Dante spoke up.

"I'm sorry, sir, but strict policy."

I gave Dante a smile, "That's okay. You go on. I'll go back to the townhouse. Give me a call, okay? I want to know what happened."

"No, you can come-"

"Dante," I warned. "Go."

He gave me a tight hug, breathing in my scent, "I'll talk to Mama. I'll get you to see him."

"He'll be fine," I promised, letting him go. "I'll talk to Alice and them, okay?"

He nodded, catching my drift. "I'll call you when I learn everything."

I nodded and took my keys from him before leaving, him walking in the opposite direction.

The townhouse was still silent when I arrived. Only the entire Cullen family was in the living room. I must not have noticed them before.

"So... today's a shitty day," Emmett spoke first after we sat in silence for ten minutes.

I nodded slowly, "Yup. I told my father he'll never see my children, and Vanni's in the hospital. Karma's a bitch."

"He's going to be fine," Alice told me. "Just a minor heart attack. He's in his seventies and he still functions like a fifty year old man."

I swallowed, glancing at my manicured nails, "I know. He just seemed invincible. This won't have lasting damage on him, will it? He'll be back to how he was before?"

"He'll have to take it easy for a few months," Carlisle gave his doctoral advice. "But he should be fine."

I nodded slowly, "That's good news."

Alice gave me a sobering expression, "Your brothers are arguing about you and Emmett now... Apparently your mother called them all up and told them what happened. They want to march over here and beat him to a pulp."

I felt my jaw tremble, but glanced at my lap to keep it from being seen, "My mother shouldn't have involved my brothers."

"Well one of them is calling you now."

I reached for my phone and turned it on, as it had turned off on its own earlier today. As soon as I did so, Ambrose's name appeared.

"Ambrose," I greeted, standing and walking from the room for privacy, but I knew they could still here.

"Grazie, is he there right now?"

I glanced at the living room, "Yes..."

"Is he in the same room?"

"No... I'm in my room. I just got back from the hospital, so I haven't run into him."

"Hospital?" he cried. "What happened?"

I winced, my voice trembling as I climbed the stairs, "Vanni had a heart attack. I drove Dante there as soon as I got back from the bakery... it's not that severe, so he'll be alright..."

"Oh, Grazie..."

I gave a helpless laugh, "Today just isn't my day."

"Look, the family wants to see you before the dinner tomorrow... Do you think you could get rid of the big guy for a few hours? We don't want a fight or anything..."

"Right now?" I asked. "Ambrose-"

"Look, I'm just giving you the warning. The rest of the family is already getting the van and getting ready to head over."

I nodded, "Yeah... just... hold on. I can call you back."

"I'll stay on the line."

Crap. I walked down the stairs, getting a real work out. Dang... I stopped in the doorway of the living room. "Hey... um..." I hesitated, seeing Emmett's smirking face. Jerk. "A few of my siblings are coming over..." I thought of Snape dying, and got the desired effect when my voice wobbled, "Think you could get lost for a few hours?"

"Yeah, sure."

I gave a bright smile, turning around and walking up the stairs, "Yeah, sure?" Ambrose cried. "That's all he had to say!"

"I told mama we haven't spoken!" I cried. "What did you expect?"

"A little compassion! He just dumped you! He could at least make you feel better."

"Then the desired effect wouldn't happen," I muttered.

"Alright, we're on our way."

"You really don't have to do this."

"Too late."

I groaned and hung up, flying down the stairs. The Cullen's were still seated there.

"Alright. . . You can maybe stay in your rooms? Or go out on the town? But it's sunny... crap. Okay... I have to act like a mess in front of my entire family that know me far better than..."

"At least you aren't pregnant," Alice quipped.

I shot her a look, "How do you know?"

"Psychic, silly. You aren't pregnant yet. So you can get drunk, when they ask. Oh, and we're going to go hunting, so we won't be back until tomorrow morning."

I nodded, "Now, say something really mean to me."

"You look ugly, human," Rosalie spoke first.

"Thanks," I said dryly.

"Oh, I got this," Emmett spoke. "Okay, ready?"

I braced myself, "Go."

"You are a slut." He paused and I gave him this look.

"That was it?"

Jasper sighed, "I'll do this. I'm the professional here, obviously."

And I was hit with a wave of heartbreak.

Immediately tears filled my eyes, "I hate you!"

Jasper just laughed and headed up the stairs to his room, "I'll keep the feeling going, darling."

"Thanks, Jasper."

Why didn't we do this earlier? The rest of them left to go hunting. I kinda felt bad Jasper had to stay, but he was hiding out.

When my siblings arrived, it was all of them. All the in-laws included. Except for Daniella - who was seven months pregnant. I didn't blame her. All this stress wouldn't be good for her.

I had a box of tissues on the couch with me and I was watching FRIENDs... Half the box was gone, a few sugary items I shouldn't have been eating were around me as well. I was horrible when it came to break ups.

"Oh my goodness... she's a girl?" Riccardo whispered.

"Shut up!" Emiliana, his wife, scolded. She rushed to my side, "Grazie... it's alright."

"No, it's not," I sniffled.

"Okay, it's not," she amended.

"I'll tear him apart," Riccardo swore.

Tears leaked over, "He's so God damn stubborn! I told him we could still see each other, even if we couldn't get married... But he... he said, no, because Papa would still not like him and Papa would still never agree to us being together. And I mean, he's right. Papa doesn't like divorced people and-"

"But that guy didn't get the divorce himself, his ex-wife did, right?"

"Well, yeah! She's a cheater! I mean, she slept with loads of guys while I was in America."

"And he signed them?"

"Well, he wasn't going to stay with her if she didn't want to be with him," I defended. "And I just... I don't care that he's divorced. I told Papa that I'd pay for the wedding, of course I would. And I told him that it would be small. Just in the church down the road. Of course, he didn't like that very much. I love Emmett... I really, really do. More than I've ever loved anyone. I know it's fast, but we really just clicked! I've known him for years now. And I really think he's the one."

"Are you sure it's not just a crush?"

"Would I want to marry him if it was?" I snapped.

"Well..."

"I've never been the girl to fantacize about my marriage. I've never wanted to get married," I reminded them. "For as long as I can remember, I've wanted to stay single forever. But... well, it all changed when I met Emmett. I wanted to call him mine, and I wanted him to call me his. I wanted to show him off to the world. And I want to have kids with him. I want to do these things."

"Are you sure it's not just because Papa's sick?" Sophie asked from my other side.

I took an offered tissue from her hands and wiped my eyes, "Of course not! I mean, that's why we wanted to get married now, and not wait, but... It's not why we wanted to get married. It's not why we wanted kids. We're both young... but... I don't know, I just... I want to be with him. Now he won't even-"

"Well, that's a simple fix. We get you guys married."

I shook my head, "He'd never agree to it. And I want Papa to be there. He'll never agree...And Emmett wouldn't do that. He's convinced Dad would disown me."

"Maybe he will," Sophie shrugged. "But that doesn't mean he doesn't love you."

I dabbed my eyes, feeling another wave of heartbreak hit me. "I just... I don't want Dad to die. And I guess, with the Vanni thing today, it's all just getting really real. I'm terrified of when I get the call that Dad's in the hospital..."

"It won't be for a while," Alonzo insisted.

"Yeah, I mean, he's doing great so far," Camelo insisted.

I shook my head, "He wants me to get married. He wants me to have kids. And then when I have the opportunity... when I have the chance to give that to him, he denies it."

"He doesn't want his baby to grow up," Theresa insisted. "You know how much he's attached to you."

I rolled my eyes, "Please, I'm far from that. He hates my career, and while he loves the opportunities it gave me, we all know he's not comfortable with my modeling. He feels like Vanni is his competition. And he loves Dante."

"Would you quit modeling?" Amelia asked. "Would you stop for dad?"

I sighed, knowing the answer, "I'd stop. I'd hate every minute away from the job, but I'd stop if he really, really wanted me to. I'd stop if Emmett asked me to, but he supports it. Says it's my dream and I shouldn't give it up. And that's one of the reasons I love him."

"Does Emmett work?" Alonzo asked.

I nodded, "Not at the moment, but he does work."

My phone chimed at that moment, and I dove for it, knocking over a pile of used tissues. "Dante?" I asked.

"He's alright, just a minor heart attack."

"He'll be fine, then," I sighed in relief.

"What did Alice say?"

"The same," I spoke. "When can I visit him?" I sniffled, grabbing a tissue and blowing my nose.

"You sound horrible. I'll talk to the nurse. Soon."

"Thanks... And my family's over."

"I won't be home for a while. Estelle just got here and we're just talking to mama. I'll let you know when I'll get home."

"Alright, bye, Dante. Give your father my best wishes."

"Will do, and he says hello."

I smiled softly, before hanging up. "Vanni's fine. He'll be okay."

"That's good," Emiliana smiled.

I nodded, "One less thing to worry about."

"Well, here's what you do. You show Emmett what he's missing," Aurora said slowly. "You tease him. And he'll realize, forget what everyone else feels, I want to be with her. And you show him that you want to be with him."

"We haven't slept together... I'm not going to have sex with him just to make him realize he needs to be with me."

"No! Throw a party," Aurora smirked. "Get drunk and make sure he's there. You have some really hot friends-"

I grimaced, "They're mostly gay-"

"He doesn't know that," Aurora continued. "And you make him have to go after you."

I raised an eyebrow, "When would I do this?"

"Tomorrow night, silly! After the family dinner!"

It was a good idea, a little elaborate, but good.

"But that doesn't change Daddy's mind."

"Doesn't have to. He sees you together, in love - the other dinner doesn't count, you hardly talked - then he'll see how much he means to you."

I considered it, "Did Mama put you guys up to this."

Riccardo avoided my eyes, "Of course not."

"Liars. This was all her idea!"

"She wants you happy," Emiliana shrugged. "Besides, she likes Emmett. Couldn't stop gushing about him after you left."

I grimaced, "I didn't even tell them we were together."

"You didn't have to," Alonzo shuddered. "It was so obvious, it hurt to look at."

What? But we didn't even work out the plan... "Oh... I should have told you then."

"Nah, Mama figured it out," Amelia smirked. "I think that's why she was ranting to the copper head one."

Oh god... I said it was complicated with Edward... "Papa thinks I cheated on the copper head one, doesn't he?" I groaned.

"Well... a little bit."

"I didn't!" I protested. "It was only complicated because he had this huge crush on me, and we kind of dated while I was in America. And he still loved me even though I broke up with him. And then Emmett and I started to see each other, he got all 'you're just dating my brothers now' and it was weird."

Sophie gave a relieved sigh, "Good. I think that's why Papa really didn't like him, too. Not only was he divorced, but he made you adulterous."

"I told you I hadn't slept with him!" I cried.

She shrugged, "You never can believe something-"

I rolled my eyes, "Honestly? Why would I lie about that? I've never cheated on anyone!" A wave of heartbreak hit me from Jasper upstairs. And tears flooded my eyes. "I never will! Emmett's far too kind to do that to! I love him..."

"Have you told him that?" Riccardo asked.

"Of course," I insisted.

"And he's said it back."

I nodded, "Yeah... and it was before I told him I was a model too. The family didn't know about that until Marie knocked on my door one day."

"I bet he was pretty surprised."

I gave a heartbroken laugh, "Of course he was. He thought it was pretty cool, though. And he said, 'You're not only my superstar, but you're the world's superstar.' It was really sweet..."

"He ask you to sign anything?"

I giggled, "A few posters, and I did. I told him as long as they aren't hanging in the living room or anything, he can keep them hung up."

"What pictures were they?" Emiliana asked.

I blushed, "Uh... beach ones."

Sophie whistled, "Kept these from Papa then?"

I sighed, "Sort of... Mama knew. It was very last minute. Literally hours before my plane to America."

Riccardo sighed, "No wonder Papa doesn't like it when you model with Dante."

I blushed, "That's not why you're here though." A wave of heartbreak hit me once more. Jasper had excellent timing. "Papa will never like Emmett... let's just face that. Even if I managed to make Emmett be back with me, we'd never be able to get married."

"That's where we come in," Amelia insisted.

"We talk about how kind Emmett is," Emiliana spoke, continuing the thought.

"And we tell him," Gabriella, Alonzo's wife, continued, "That Emmett is amazing. How we should have married him."

"And then Papa will realize how much of a great guy Emmett is," Fiorenza smiled.

I sighed, "Maybe..."

"Look, we'll deal with dad. But first we need Emmett in our grasp."

I nodded, "Right... the hard part..." I toyed with my phone, sending a text to a few of my modeling friends - mostly human, and few vampires.

Party at my place tomorrow night at ten. Be there with some alcohol! We're getting wasted! Grazie xoxo

"It's not that hard. You can do it," Sophie insisted. "Now, let's get drunk now."

I let out a breathless laugh, "In the fridge and the cabinet above it."

My eldest brothers rushed to the kitchen, pushing and shoving. I relaxed into the couch, sighing.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Theresa asked.

I nodded, taking a new tissue and dabbing my eyes, "I really do... I don't know what to do. We can laugh, we can cry, we hate the same things, we love the same things... Family is so important to us..."

"Make a list," Fiorenza, Ambrose's wife, insisted. She handed me a piece of paper and a pen. "Things you love," she pointed to a column on the paper with her messy handwriting. "Things you hate." The other column.

I nodded slowly and took the paper. In my equally messy scrawl, I began. "He has dimples. And he's so funny." In the hate column, I wrote, "He's kinda loud when he's excited."

Emiliana laughed, "That's not always a bad thing."

"It is when you're trying to sleep," I giggled. I continued in the hate column, "He plays video games more than he reads. I like a studious person, you know?"

"And the love?"

"He's cute. He has a delicious build. He knows what I feel and why. He can relate, I guess. And he can get me motivated. If I feel like having a lazy day, he'll have a lazy day with me. If I want to go to the gym, he'll go to the gym with me. And we can talk about anything. I never have to hide anything. And he's got this funny little twitch he does. When he plays video games, I just watch him play, and he like opens his mouth like he's going to shout, and he closes it after a moment and just stares at the screen intently. It's so cute. And ... Well, I hate how he ..." I paused, what else did I hate about Emmett?

"Does he smoke? Drink?"

I shook my head, "Drinks as much as me, maybe less," I admitted. "Oh! Okay, here's one." I began to write, "He acts like he's stupid. I mean, not like zero brain cells, but he acts like he's not good enough. It drives me crazy, because he's a great guy and he just acts... dumb. And he's so smart. I don't know what degrees he has... But he has a few."

Mainly from repeating college and high school over and over again.

"Is there anything that doesn't make him perfect?" Emiliana sighed.

I giggled, feeling hopelessly romantic, "No. You can see why I love him, right?"

I randomly filled in some things - making up a few of them - before passing it back to Fiorenza. She looked over the list, "Dang..."

"I was teaching him Italian before... before the..."

"Break."

"Yeah, and he's learning. It's so funny, his accent. It's like he's from the South, but it's choppy and twisted around..." I laughed. "He's such a fast learner."

"Well at the party, you can get him back to you," Riccardo said. "But now, we have to get drunk."

"What about your kids?"

"Mama's watching them," Riccardo passed me a cold beer. "Drink up."

And so I did. It must have been well past midnight before the door opened and a drenched Emmett, Carlisle, Alice, and Rosalie walked through. Esme came through with Edward just a second later. "Grab a drink!" Sophie called.

I giggled, "No way, they're horrible drinkers! Especially Rosalie. God, she's such a bitch. I mean, she hated me for months."

Riccardo laughed, "No she didn't."

I nodded, taking another shot, grimacing at the burn of my throat. "Totally, she could not say anything nice about me. It was like I was a blood bag to her. Not my fault I'm pretty."

"You're gorgeous," Alonzo insisted.

I giggled, "Shut up, I am not. I'm pretty, but not gorgeous. Kate Moss, Heidi Klum, now that is gorgeous."

"Your self-confidence astounds me," Gabriella insisted.

I shrugged, taking another shot of vodka, "It's true. I'm not beautiful. Anyway, so that Rosalie girl hated me. I don't know what I did to her... Maybe I hurt her precious car. I don't know... But whatever it was, she was a bitch to me. Now... I don't know. She's alright at some points. I think it's just because she knows who I really am. I mean, apparently she's this huge fan of mine..." I rolled my eyes, reaching for a shot, "I hate it when people are two faced."

"My ex-boyfriend was like that, absolutely rude to me," Gabriella spoke. "Before I married Camelo, that is. And when he found out I knew you, he totally changed. Insisted I take you to meet him. I dumped him shortly after."

I grimaced, my fingers grasping the shot, "Ew."

"Bella, I think you've had enough," Carlisle said firmly, taking the shot from my hand.

"You're not my Papa," I giggled. I reached for the shot, but ended up toppling over Riccardo's lap. "Oops!"

"No," Carlisle agreed, "But you've had enough to drink."

"Lighten up, she's upset," Theresa laughed. "Here you go, baby-Grazie."

"Don't call me that!" I blushed brightly, taking the shot from her hand. "Thanks."

I downed it and then stuck my tongue out at Carlisle.

He sighed in defeat, "Alright, fine. You'll regret this when you have a horrible hangover in the morning."

I giggled, "Whatever. I'm a great drunk."

"So, what were you saying? About Emmett?"

"Oh," I giggled suddenly, "We have to burn that list. He can't find that!"

Sophie giggled, "No way. I just emailed it to Mama."

"Sophie!" I cried, then dissolved into laughter, finding this hilarious in my drunken state. "She's going to be freaking out when she sees it!"

"It's a little late," Ambrose observed, glancing at the large clock over on the wall. "Can we crash here?"

I giggled, "Of course, silly! There's plenty of room on the couch. I can get a few blankets from the closet-"

"I'll get them," Alice chirped.

I turned off FRIENDs and stumbled as I stood, bumping into the coffee table. "Ow!" I fell back onto the couch, groaning. "I forgot how clumsy I was on flat feet."

Emiliana laughed, "Oh, come on! You can walk! Can you make it to your bedroom?"

"Fifty euros," I giggled, challenging her.

"Deal."

I stood once more and gripped the coffee table, a lot harder than necessary, and concentrated as I stepped over my siblings feet and into the hallway.

"Made it to the foyer!" I called.

"You're so drunk!" a few laughed back.

"Goodnight!" I stumbled, my tunnel vision dangerous on the stairs. The railing was a lifeline as I took another step. "I'm going to murder myself..."

And then I was picked up and before I could comprehend what was happening, I had been deposited in my bed.

"You are so drunk," Emmett chuckled.

"No, I feel queasy," I murmured, squeezing my eyes shut. "That made my stomach turn. Don't do that again..."

"Do you need the bathroom?" he asked immediately. "I don't want human puke on me."

"No," I breathed after a few minutes. "I'm good. Thanks... Hey, I'm supposed to be very upset with you. Why are you in my room? I told Sophie the party was tomorrow... The party isn't right now, is it? Oh, no! I'm missing the party!" I tried to climb out of my bed, but Emmett pushed me back into it.

"Party's tomorrow," he assured me. "Get some sleep. You're going to need it."

"Sleep with me?" I yawned, pulling my sweatshirt off and thankful for the cool rush of air on my hot skin. My bra was black and lacy - matching my black sweatpants. Hot, I know.

"Uh, I don't know, Bella."

"Please? I'll have nightmares... I always have nightmares when I drink too much."

He sighed, "Alright. Scoot over."

I giggled and did as he said, giving him room on my large bed. I pressed my forehead against his cool shoulder, "You're hot."

He chuckled, "Thanks, you're hot yourself."

"No, no, you're handsome," I returned.

"You're beautiful."

I blushed immediately, "Shut up..."

"You really are."

I closed my eyes, my arm tightening around his bicept, "Lying makes your nose grow."

"Go to sleep, human."

I didn't need telling twice.


	13. Chapter 13

I awoke extremely cold, my fingers nearly freezing, and my cheek pressed against a block of ice.

My eyes opened and immediately shut. "Oh God, my head."

"Rise and shine, sleepy head."

"I missed church, didn't I?"

"Just by a few hours," Emmett chuckled. He hadn't moved all night? Wait...

"Woah, what am I doing up here?"

"You got drunk with your brother and sisters downstairs, and you were killing yourself on the steps. I brought you up here and you demanded I stay."

I groaned, "Don't talk so loud."

"Oh, and you refused to stop drinking when Carlisle suggested it, even stuck your tongue out at him. This hangover is all your fault."

"Jasper made me super upset," I muttered.

"I thought that was the point."

I shrugged, my eyes shut still, "What time is it?"

"Just eleven."

I nodded, but immediately stopped as my head throbbed. "Can you please close the curtains? I'm dying."

He slid out of my grasp and the room was immediately dark. I sighed in relief and clutched a cold pillow to my face, "Oh, that's perfect."

"Do you want anything?"

"Tea would be lovely... A drop of honey, one sugar, and a cream."

I never heard a response, for I must have fallen asleep.

A delicious aroma caused my eyes to crack open. In the dark room, I could see Emmett sitting cross legged on the bed across from me, and a tea cup was in his hands. "If that's for me, I might love you forever."

"Just as you asked."

"I don't remember anything about last night," I admitted, sitting up slowly and reaching for the cup. I was very aware of the cool air on my skin and glanced down, almost yelping as I pulled the covers up over my chest.

"Well, you got really drunk with your siblings. They're still passed out, by the way. You called Rosalie a bitch. Made this list about me-"

"Oh god, that was supposed to be burned!" I gasped, turning a bright red.

"I never knew you paid so much attention."

"I made half of it up," I muttered, sipping the tea and keeping my eyes everywhere but him.

"It was still pretty good. Like, my eyes are golden like the-"

"Shut up," I said threateningly, giving him a look, only to see that he was amused. "I have dinner with my family tonight, and then I have to see if I can check on Vanni at the hospital. There's a party here... It's going to be a mess."

"Alice already bought alcohol for the party, and her, Rosalie, and Esme are cooking. You're allowed to visit your boss, if you want. Dante's been there all night, and he got some strings pulled for you. And if you get ready now, all you have to do is drive over to your family's place after the hospital."

I gave a long sip of my tea, "You guys planned everything out, didn't you? Ugh, I love you guys so much!" I slid from the covers and turned the bathroom light on, before immediately turning it off. "Oh god, my head..."

"A shower in the dark? Hot."

"I need to dye my hair," I told him, not caring anymore that I was in my bra in seatpants. I took another sip of tea. "It's gotta go back black. And I need light for it..." I gasped as I found my sunglasses and put them on. When I turned the bathroom light on, it was better. "Okay, I can do this."

I set my tea down and began to tear into the box. It was kind of creepy that Emmett watched as I dyed my hair, but I didn't shoo him out. I used a black hair tie and tied all of my hair into a bun. My Brazilian tan was fading a bit, to my more natural color. I'd need to hit the sun soon.

"That stuff stinks."

"It's supposed to," I sipped my tea, lounging on the balcony. While it was pouring outside, thankfully, the canvas stretch overhead was waterproof, so I could enjoy Milan without the downside to tropical weather.

"And it turns your hair black?"

"It's hair dye," I informed him. "It turns whatever color you buy. I keep it in for fifteen minutes and then wash it out with shampoo and stuff. Then I'll head to the hospital."

"Humans are weird."

"You were human once," I informed him.

"A long time ago."

I made a noise of agreement as I sipped my tea. Perfection.

"So, my siblings are passed out?"

"Yup. Your brothers and brother-in-law's snore a lot."

I laughed, "Yeah, I know. I lived with them for sixteen years."

"So you moved out at sixteen?"

"I was a rebel," I giggled. "I didn't get tattoos or piercings, but I did move out with my boyfriend, and bought this place. And then I had hot and wild sex with him practically everywhere. Yeah, my parents weren't too happy with that. But they couldn't deal with my schedule."

"So, you moved out at sixteen... what about High School?"

"I still went," I told him. "I hadn't graduated yet. If I would have waited before moving to America, I wouldn't have gone to high school. You graduate at sixteen here, unless you do finishing classes."

"Are you going to go to college?" Emmett asked curiously.

I shook my head, glancing at my phone and checking my emails and texts. A few RSVPs, but I knew more people than I invited would come. "Not at all. I mean, maybe, I don't know. I could go for fashion... Make my own line, but I'm a model. I model clothes."

"So that's what you want to do?" Emmett asked. "Make your own line of clothes and stuff?"

I shrugged, playing with my phone. "Hard to do when you're a vampire... or a mother, rather."

He was quiet a moment, "Jasper says you're a really good actress. You had him fooled for a while."

I snorted, "Right. I've only ever been through one really bad break-up, and that was the guy before Dante. I mean, Dante and I ended badly, but not as badly as this guy... I knew how to act, sort of... And then I just, I don't know. It wasn't that good, no that I think back to what I can remember. Mostly just talked about Papa and then we just... I don't know, really. I ranted, portrayed you as a saint, and my sisters want to marry you."

"Sorry, but I don't marry someone's sister..."

I laughed, "Good to know."

I finished off my tea and rose, grabbing some clean under garments and a towel, "I'll be out in a second."

"Sure," Emmett said, still sitting on the balcony.

I got in the shower, toying with the built in music system, before blaring my favorite Italian pop songs. As I sang along, horribly, I washed out the dye, glad my hair was back to it's natural color. My hair smelling like oranges, my skin like strawberries, I slid out of the shower, drying off and sliding my panties and bra on. Lacy, black figures that looked amazing on my figure.

I stepped out of the shower, in just that, running the towel through my hair as I tried to dry it as best I could. "Hot."

I jumped, looking to see Emmett still sitting on the balcony.

"Crap..." I used the towel to quickly wrap around me. "You didn't see anything."

"I didn't, really. Just what you had on my posters was skimpier than that."

I gave a laugh and walked into my closet, shimmying into a small black dress that would work all day. I clipped on black heels and left the closet, my hair still drying with help from the towel. "What do you think?"

"Are you going to change tonight?"

"No..."

"Then you're gorgeous," Emmett smirked.

I sighed, not bothering to argue. "Thanks." I grabbed my phone from my bed and checked my messages. Nothing from Dante. My headache was gone - tea always worked for hangovers for me - and so I didn't need the sunglasses.

"Are my siblings up yet?"

"Yup, making breakfast."

"Oh God," I opened my bedroom door, lightly jogging down the stairs. "I hope you aren't burning anything," I announced as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hot, Grazie," Emiliana kissed my cheeks in greeting. "How is your hangover over?"

"Almost gone thanks to tea," I smirked. "And yours?"

"Hardly anything. The boys, however..."

"Look, I'm heading out to the hospital... You can make it back to mama and papa's, right? You don't need a limo?"

"We took a few vans here, we'll be fine," Sophie insisted.

"Wonderful." I kissed her cheeks as well. "I'll see you at dinner then. Thanks for everything last night. I don't remember anything from when we started drinking."

"We had fun," Amelia insisted. "Now go to the hospital!"

"Going," I smirked.

"You look better today," Aurora observed.

I shrugged, "Just excited for tonight, I guess."

The hospital was jam packed with press trying to get the story. Giovanni's hospitalization. What was the cause? How did it happen? Was he attacked? Did he suffer a stroke? I was asked dozens of questions, but I answered none.

I pushed through the crowd, giving the nurse from yesterday my name.

She checked the list, pursed her lips, and gestured for me to follow her.

Manuvering through the crowded hall, we came to a small room. An elderly man was hooked up to a machine, and I barely recognized him.

"Hey, Vanni," I greeted.

"Grazie!" he cried, holding out his arms. IV's hung from them, and I winced at the sight, but gave him a gentle hug.

"How are you?"

"Better now," he commented. "You look back to your old self!" he took a lock of my hair in his hands. "Welcome back."

"Enough about me," I insisted. "Where's Estelle? Juliette?"

"Went with Vanni to the food court," Vanni laughed lightly.

"You look great," I insisted. "They've been feeding you? And you get your medication?"

He laughed, waving away my concern, "I have my son constantly asking as well. Yes, Grazie. Now, you look different. What happened?"

"Different?" I asked.

"Upset," he clarified.

"Oh," I hadn't noticed. "It's nothing. Nothing you need to worry about." I brightened up a bit, though it was a bit fake. "I'm just glad you're better. You had me so worried."

"Sit down," he instructed firmly.

I frowned, but obliged, sitting in the seat beside his bed. "Okay..."

"Now what is wrong?"

"Nothing," I insisted. "What caused this? Vanni, you're perfectly healthy."

"Stress for the upcoming line," he waved it off once more. He was always very stubborn. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm worried abotu you," I returned.

"Is it your family?"

I paused, shocked he could guess so quickly. "My father doesn't approve of the marriage because Emmett's divorced."

"And you are upset by this."

"Yes, because my father doesn't seem to understand that if Emmett and I don't get married, I can't have kids for him to see..."

"Unless you have them out of wedlock."

"My father would turn purple before that happened," I snorted.

Vanni grinned, "Now, that would be a sight, wouldn't it?"

I laughed, "Spectacular, I know. Very Violet from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."

He laughed richly, amused, "Perhaps I'll do a spring line dedicated to that picture."

I giggled, "Only you would do something so bold." I sobered as I glanced at my lap. "Perhaps this wasn't meant to be."

He raised an eyebrow, "You've lost me."

I swallowed, "This whole modeling thing... Perhaps I wasn't mean to be a model... Perhaps I should have stayed in bakery instead-"

"So some other modeling agency could snatch you?" Vanni laughed. "Grazie, dear, you do know you're beautiful, don't you? Any person would be lucky to have you model for them - professionally or otherwise. Everyone else can see how beautiful you are. Why can't you?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's just never been a thing for me, I guess. But..."

"Before you quit," Vanni interrupted my thoughts, "Why don't you take a few weeks break. Think on it. Do small projects..."

"How did you know I was going to quit?"

"Graziella," he said, rolling his eyes. "You've been my model for two years, and you've been a nightmare to keep track of." I gave a laugh. "But you never look so dejected when you speak to me. You're acting as if I'm going to be disappointed, and I won't be if you truly choose that. But it has to because you want that. Not someone else asking you to. Not your parents, not your friends. Only you."

I nodded slowly, "I understand."

"So, you look like you have a hangover as well."

I smirked, "Siblings came over last night and we had a little party. If you're better by tonight, you're invited to the official party."

He laughed, "Maybe I'm getting too old for that, dear."

I pouted, "If you insist." I stood, kissing his cheek, "You'll never be too old for me, Vanni."

He chuckled, "Ladies man, yes?"

"Always," I promised. "I have to get a few things for family dinner. I might bring a casserole or something. Please, get better soon."

"I will, if you promise to think of what I said," he threatened.

"Of course," I nodded. "Love you, Vanni."

"Love you, too, little one."

I took my time in the grocery store, picking up some food items for a casserole, and then made my way back to the townhouse. The Cullen's were seated around the living room, watching Italian television, while I carried the bags into the kitchen. I butted the front door shut, as my hands were full, and nearly toppled over as I lost my balance on my heels. I straightened myself up, though, last minute, and quietly set the bags down on the kitchen counter.

I was surprised by the amount of alcohol in the cabinets and the fridge. They really stocked up, didn't they?

"I'm getting so drunk tonight," I muttered under my breath, grabbing a few ingredients out of the fridge before turning around. I gasped, Emmett's frame right there in front of me. "Don't do that!" I cried. "I'll end up in the hospital!"

"Sorry, human," Emmett smirked. "Whatcha doin?"

I eyed him weirdly and set the ingredients on a counter, by a bowl and dish. "Making a casserole for dinner tonight... What are you doing?"

"Watching you attempt to cook."

"All Italians are good cooks," I reminded him. "So I can cook."

"But you're going to miss the news."

"What's on the news?" I asked, mixing.

"You."

"What?" I asked sharply, looking towards him.

"Yeah, your heartbreak. Your party. Alice saw it."

I quickly mixed the rest of the items together, putting the casserole in a dish and stuffing it in the oven. Honestly, I better get an award for this dish.

I heard my name on the tv as soon as I walked into the living room.

"-Severno, model for Giovanni Giorezzi is single? The model was seen in tears leaving her home late yesterday afternoon, and heading to her parents home. Does this mean that her and her American heartthrob are on the outs? Or is this the effect of Giovanni Giorezzi being rushed to the hospital for health issues that afternoon?"

"Why do I have to be single every time I'm shown crying?" I muttered to myself.

"Graziella has also issued this official text saying there is a party tonight at her townhouse. Who's invited? Entertainment Italia will get the exclusive scoop."

"Oh, my God," I groaned, it flashing to a commercial break. "This is going to be a nightmare. . . Nine is the party, but reporters will be here at eight. That means I have to leave my parents at seven... it's raining like no tomorrow, so I'll need to accomodate-"

"Relax, we can get this taken care of," Alice insisted.

I shook my head, "No, I need to hire security - no regular person can get in. There will be vampires here... it's too dangerous. Some humans, but they know how to act. Alcohol, we have. Thanks, by the way. I've got to piss Emmett off tonight, act too interested in a guy and he goes on a jealous rage. Think you can do that?"

"Who's the dude?" Emmett grinned in response.

I rolled my eyes, but grabbed my phone, dialing a number I had down by heart.

"Hey, Riccardo," I greeted my brother. "Look, I need a favor."

"Is this about the family dinner? No, I'm not going to bring you a date-"

"Shit," I groaned, completely forgetting. "Dante can't go, because Vanni's still in the hospital. Tell Mama before she puts an extra setting down."

"Will do, now what do you need?"

"Do you still know Gregory Favov? That Russian guy that went to school with you."

"Yeah, we talk, why?" Ricki asked.

"Wonderful, can I have his number?"

He chuckled, "Moving on so fast, Grazie?"

"No, I need to hire him and his buddies for security. They've done it before."

"Is someone threatening you?" Ricki immediately turned into big brother mode.

"No!" I laughed. "I have a party tonight with some friends of mine, but its all over the news and I need to make sure that only the people I know get in."

"Right, right, got ya. I'll text it to you."

"Thank you," I smiled. "I love you!"

"Love you too, sis. Gotta go. Emiliana's calling me to potty train."

"Have fun," I sang.

"Wait until it's you." And he hung up. But the one sentence sobered me. Kids. Right.

I got the text, distracting me, a second later and gave the person a ring.

"Hello?" It was Italian, but it was also very Slavic accented. It was pretty hot - and I think I'd marry this guy if it wasn't for the short time span I had, and the fact that his sexual orientation was questionable.

"Yes, this is Graziella Severno. You know my brother, Riccardo, si?"

"Graziella! It is so good to hear from you! How are you?"

"Wonderful. You see, I'm having a party tonight. Do you think I can hire you and your friends for the night to make sure the right people get in?"

"What time would you need us?"

"Eight until well past midnight," I grinned, biting my lip. I glanced at the Cullen's, causing Emmett and Edward to look away quickly. "I'll pay extra if it's more than six hours."

"The average rate and then I'll take you up on your word. We'll be there at eight."

"Thank you! You're amazing, Gregory," I relaxed into the sofa. "I'll give you half of your money when you get here, as per usual."

"Great to hear from you," he spoke. "See you tonight."

"You as well."

I hung up, feeling much less rushed. "Well, that was easy. Now I just have to get the guest list filled out."

"How many people?" Rosalie asked.

I smirked, "A lot."


	14. Chapter 14

My eyes landed on my father immediately upon my entrance to the bakery. He was deep in a discussion with my Uncle Darnello, paying me no mind. My mother flocked to me, taking the warm dish from my hands. "Oh! You are a saint, darling! Come on, let's greet the others."

It was like I had never been to a family dinner before. Like I was some different person.

After I explained to my uncle I couldn't ask for a raise, as Vanni was in the hospital, and I explained Dante's absence... and awkwardly explained to my uncle that my boyfriend Emmett wasn't... well, arriving... I settled for sitting by Carmelo, the closest brother in age to myself, and talking to those around me. My father was on the complete opposite end of the table and hadn't glanced at me once.

I had looked at him more times than I could count.

"He'll come around."

I glanced at Carmelo, my jaw setting, "Will he really?"

"Sure, he liked everyone else you brought home after a while."

"But how long will this 'awhile' last?" I muttered to myself as I twirled some spaghetti on my fork.

He chuckled, "So I heard you're having a party... it was on the news."

"You already knew I was. I've been planning it for weeks," I sent a knowing wink at him. He laughed, shaking his head.

"But," he said, "You've only just bought the booze. Any hot girls coming?"

He was whacked by his wife, who wasn't amused.

"Yes, and you're not invited. We had a party last night," I told him.

"Oh, come on-"

"Nope, sorry," I grinned. "You have your own family to take care of tonight."

He pouted, "Do I ever get to go to one of your famous shin-digs?"

"Maybe," I replied vaguely. But I knew it would probably never happen. Mainly because of the vampire thing, and then there was the crazy parties that I threw.

"Which is a no."

I gave a small smile, "Which is a no."

He rolled his eyes, and I gave him a bigger smile in compensation, before returning to my meal.

"So, Graziella?" my mother interrupted me before I could put my fork into my mouth. I glanced up from my plate.

"Yes?" I asked, apprehensive.

"Are you pregnant?"

I choked on my water, "What? No! Of course not!"

She hummed, before nodding, "I see. No boys in those clubs can get you pregnant?"

"I'm faithful to..." I hesitated, grimacing, and diverting my eyes. "I mean, I was faithful to Emmett."

"Well, has he gotten you pregnant then?"

"Mama, him and I haven't..." I blushed, shaking my head. "We haven't done that."

"Shame, such a waste," she tisked. "He's such a fine looking young man. Has he learned Italian yet? I'd like to talk to him."

"I was teaching him, actually, and he was picking up rather quickly... but I don't know if you could get him to talk to you... I mean, I haven't talked to him really... not more than five words. I doubt he'd -"

"Well, I talked to him this morning," Riccardo interrupted. "He agreed to babysit my little ones tomorrow night. I think Grazie should help him."

"Oh, that'd be lovely, dear!" Mama cried.

I shot my brother a wide-eyed look, "You volunteered me to help!? Are you insane? I haven't even talked to him, what makes you think we could babysit the kids?"

"What? You spend two years as friends and suddenly you can't talk to him at all?"

I shrugged, "It's complicated."

There was silence at the table for a few minutes and I shifted uncomfortably, "I should really go. I need to be home at seven... Thank you, Mama, for the dinner. It was great to see you all."

I blew air kisses, hastilly taking my plate to the sink, before grabbing my bag and making my way down the hall.

"Grazie, I'm sorry," Ricki sighed.

I stopped in the hall, "I told Vanni I might quit."

"You can't!" he grasped my arm and turned me to face him. "You can't quit modeling."

I met his eyes, tears in them. "That's what everyone wants, isn't it? Papa, my friends, Edward ..." I wiped my eyes, "I kind of do as well, because everyone is pushed away from me because of it. I don't know what to do anymore. Emmett leaving me really just made me realize what was important. My family and my friends first. Then my job. And we can't be a family if I'm always gone."

"But you're here now," he insisted. "Those are the moments that you cherish when you're away. You are going to babysit tomorrow, and you are going to like it, whether the plan at the party tonight works or not."

I gave a watery giggle, "You're my favorite brother."

He grinned, "I knew it! Hey, Camelo, she said I'm her favorite brother!"

I whacked his shoulder, "Shut up, Ricki! I need to go... Drop the girls off whenever... Just not too early. I'll have a wicked hangover."

"Is that all you'll have?" he asked, but this time serious.

I nodded, pulling from his grip, "See you."

"Bye, sis."

"Bye," I sighed. I pushed the doors open to the shop and exited into the pouring rain. Crap, I had completely forgotten...

My car door slammed shut behind me and I sped off towards my townhome.

Reporters were already bustling around the block, trying to get as many photos as they could. I honked my horn as I parked into the garage, causing them to scatter out of the way, and closed the garage door behind me.

"God, they're like moths," I muttered.

"They arrived about ten minutes ago."

"It's almost like they're getting smarter," I snorted. I dropped my purse and began heading up the stairs go get ready. My dress was soaked, my hair was frizzy, and my make-up was a mess.

I was a mess.

I stripped off my dress and placed it over the heater. And then I began working on my hair. I put some product in it before curling it into soft ringlets. And then I played with my make-up.

There was a knock on my door and I glanced at my lacy undergarments. "Why not? Come in!"

Edward popped his head into the door, his eyes squeezed shut, "The, uh, security's here."

I smirked, stepping out of the bathroom and towards him, "Wonderful. I'll just give him the list-"

"I can give it to him."

I raised an eyebrow, but walked to my bed, grabbing the papers that were on top. "Here," I handed it to Edward. He took it and the door slammed shut as he left. "Am I really that horrible to look at? Damn..."

I walked back into the bathroom and began to do my eyeliner, just as the door opened again, no knocking.

"So, what am I supposed to do tonight?" Emmett's voice sounded.

I glanced up in the mirror to see him at the doorway of the bathroom, watching me as I leaned over the counter and applied the eyeliner. "I'm going to get so drunk that I'll black out. And you have to get all jealous when I start to flirt with other guys - mainly make-out with them - and then you pull me away from them. No punches, just pull me away, give the guy a threat, and take me to the bathroom here. I'll be so pissed drunk that I won't even comprehend it."

He nodded, "Alright... I can do that."

I nodded and leaned back, assessing the liner in a different light. "Does this look okay?"

"You're asking me?" he asked.

I nodded, pursing my lips as I applied some lip gloss, "Yeah, you're here."

"It looks amazing, but you don't really need it."

I lowered the lip gloss from my lips, glancing at him, "Sorry?"

"You don't need it," he shrugged.

I stared at him a moment, but didn't find any hint of him joking with me. "Okay..." I turned back to the mirror and grabbed my mascara. "Should I wear the same dress?"

"Do I get to take it off you later?"

"No."

"Then you need to wear the same dress," he said immediately. "Because I might be thinking of you in it all night... Now I can see it."

I blushed lightly and set down the mascara, walking past him to the heater. My dress was dry, thankfully, and perfectly snug as I slid it back on.

"Zip me up?" I asked casually, turning around. My now black hair slid over my shoulder as I exposed my back to him.

"Yeah, sure," he replied, and I could just picture his shrug. His cold fingers touched the small of my back and I jumped slightly. I had forgotten the cold touch of the vampires. Afterall, I hadn't really touched them since we got here... And Edward, well, he hardly touched me to begin with. "Sorry," Emmett muttered, and his fingers immediately leaving my skin.

"No, my fault. I just didn't know how close you were. My timing was a bit off," I rambled a bit, making the moment even more awkward.

He pulled the zipper up and stepped away. I could almost feel the coolness of his skin leave my vacinity.

"Thanks," I turned, reaching for my heels on my bed.

"Yeah, anytime," Emmett shrugged.

I swallowed as I strapped them on and walked back to my bathroom. "Which smells best?"

"What?"

I handed him two vials of perfume. "Which is the best?"

He sniffed them both, and stared at them for a moment. Like the appearance of the bottle mattered as well.

"The purple one," he decided after a minute.

"Great, thanks," I sprayed myself twice before grabbing the toothbrush and brushing my teeth. At the same time, I used one hand to put my earring in. But I ended up dropping the back. "Dammit," I muttered, setting my earring on the counter. But cool hands had already secured the earring onto my body and were working at the second one.

"Humans are really bad at multitasking. It's actually pretty funny," Emmett stated.

I spat out in the sink as he withdrew his hands and washed my brush off, shrugging, "I just try to rush myself and I'm not the smoothest person when I rush. I'm sure there are people out there that can multitask perfectly. I just wasn't graced with those genes."

"Shame," he commented.

I gave another shrug, this time only one shoulder as I dug around my jewelry drawer for a small necklace... "Where are you?" I murmured, narrowing my eyes as I peeked further back, opening random jewelry boxes. I couldn't find it. I groaned and stormed out of my bathroom, opening my bedroom door, "Dante!" I shouted. "Did you give one of your fucks my great-grandmother's diamond necklace!?"

"Did it look like a small teardrop on a silver chain?" he shouted back.

"Yes!" I cried, my eyes widening in disbelief. How dare he give one of his whores that? "Dante, I'm going to kill you!"

"It's on your nightstand!" he called. "You wore it that one night when you got super drunk at that bar with Em and Rose!"

"I did?" I asked to myself, frowning as I turned around and made my way to the nightstand. Sure enough, my diamond necklace was there. "Oh, he's so going to get his ... and then I'll..." I muttered to myself threateningly, hooking the necklace around my neck. I turned to face Emmett, who was standing in the bathroom doorway still. "So?"

"So what?" he asked.

"How is it? Too professional? Too businessy? It's businessy," I decided. "I should have gone with the silver-"

"It's hot," he admitted. "You have a... great body."

I glanced at the mirror on the far wall, doing a small twirl as I inspected myself. Perhaps I was adequate.

"Alright, let's get the show on the road."

Checking my watch, it was only eight fifteen, meaning I was faster than I thought getting ready. I grabbed a glass and cracked open a bottle of champagne. "Now, you don't have to drink, but the humans are more comfortable if you at least have a glass in your hands," I coached the Cullen's, handing them each a glass. "It makes them think you aren't going to eat them. Now, this party is going to get wild... Wait..." I frowned as I spotted Dante... I had forgotten he was supposed to be at the hospital. "Aren't you supposed to be with Vanni?"

"He told the nurses I wasn't allowed in the room and I had to go to your party instead," Dante shrugged. "Besides, you didn't realize that earlier when you came shouting after me?"

"Lot on my mind," I admitted. "Alright, wonderful. Welcome. Okay, and... Dante, you know my limits... When I start to get droopy eyed, party over. When I'm so high my greens turn to pink, yeah, get me to bed. You bought the..." I glanced at Esme and Carlisle apprehensively, but Dante knew what I was talking about.

"Yup, you're lucky I'm a vampire. And most of the people here are going to be vampires. We can keep you bags of blood in line."

I rolled my eyes, "You're just jealous you can't enjoy parties fully anymore."

"Nah, humans are loads of fun to watch drunk and high."

I rolled my eyes and glanced at Emmett, "Right, I'll give you this look before the plan goes into action. You'll know what I mean when you see it."

"When do people start getting here?" Esme asked.

"Party starts at nine," I grinned. "They'll be here at nine thirty." I gave Alice and Rosalie a look. "Whoever you see, don't approach them like a fan. Be calm, be cool. I can get autographs or whatever like later, not during or before the party." A hand flew to my forehead, "I'm forgetting something! What am I forgetting?"

"Oh, your drug limit."

I nodded, "Right, thanks," I sent to Dante. I counted off my fingers for the Cullen's, "Two lines, a blunt, and one pill. I do more than that, you get me away." I warned them. Before they could react, I jumped for the front door, pulling it open. It was still pouring. We had a small veranda where the security guys could stand out of the rain, but that was it.

Reporters cameras went wild and I eyed the ten foot distance from the front of the street to my front door. "Any ideas, Gregory?"

"We could have a small tent."

I considered it. We still had about an hour. We could do it. We had before last minute.

"Alright, I'll be right back, and then you can help me," I told him.

I ducked into the house and towards the cellar.

"Need help?" Dante's voice asked.

"Get the overhang tent thing. We're going to set it up. I'll grab the lights and get the music started."

"Why didn't you hire a DJ?"

"Too short of notice. They'll live," I told him. "We've done it before. Come on! Help me!"

He took the poles and canvas from me and I grabbed the colored lights that would line the sides, plugging my computer into the speakers. Music began to play immediately.

I grinned, nodding my head to the beat as I stepped out the door. Dante and Gregory, as well as a few other boys from security were putting the stuff together. I spotted Carlisle and Edward helping as well.

And then the tent was up. Well, I suppose it really wasn't a tent. None of the sides were covered, just the top. And there was enough room for the media.

"Alright," I told them as they scrambled under the tent. "Can you please, stay off the path. Consider the cement line a barrier. You cross it and my security will throw you off the property," I warned them. "Got it?"

There were yesses and camera flashes as they agreed. I began to plug in the lights and set them up so they strobed onto the room of the ceiling, making brilliant greens, pinks, and blues.

I took a deep breath and glanced around. Yes, this would work.

"Perfect," I grinned. I patted Gregory's shoulder as I slipped back in the house.

"Right, music, alcohol, lights, bedrooms! Close off the bedrooms."

I headed up the stairs and began to shut all the bedroom doors and then made my way to the kitchen. Food was on the counters. Hors d'oeuvres were on the metal platters I owned. I'd station them strategically when people started to arrive.


	15. Chapter 15

It wasn't a slow trickle of people. They all seemed to come at once. I had already had my second glass of champagne and I was a little tipsy.

So that's why I was sitting, half on three other people's laps as I reached for the blunt across the table. I giggled as I spilt my drink on the guy next to me's lap.

"Sorry," I insisted, taking a deep drag of the paper. I passed it across from me and blew out slowly. My eyes lit up as I spotted some new guy that was probably a date for one of the models here. He'd be perfect.

I glanced around me, standing, to find Emmett. But I couldn't.

The guy started to move, so I glanced around me once and then made my own move. I touched the guys arm as he turned towards the hall.

"Hey, hot shot," I smiled brightly, "Where are you going?"

He turned to face me and found he was human. His dark green eyes twinkled as they looked me over. "I was going to go get another drink... Would you like one?"

"I'd love one," I grinned, downing the rest of my champagne. I set it down on the table and gripped his elbow. "I'll go with you."

"So, this is your party, huh?"

"Sure is," I glanced around me to find Alice and Rosalie dancing on the 'dance floor' in the dining room with a whole bunch of others. "Having fun?"

"I am now," he winked.

I giggled and accepted the glass of champagne he poured me. "You haven't seen anything yet. Are you here with someone?" I glanced around as I took a sip, finding no one watching us.

"Nope, I'm free."

I smirked taking a small step towards him, "Wonderful." I gripped his forearm as I stood on the tips of toes and whispered in his ear, "You can come with me to my bedroom, then, yeah? I've been dying for some... native-"

"Hey, I'm Emmett," a voice interrupted me. I abruptly fell back on my heels and stepped away. Emmett was offering his hand to the guy I had been hitting on. "Who are you?"

"Uh, Lucardo... Does she know you?"

"Yeah, she does, do you know her?"

The guy smirked, "I was about to."

"Wrong," Emmett smirked, taking my hand and making me step away from this 'Lucardo,' "Talk to her again and you won't walk down the runway anytime soon, pretty boy."

Lucardo swallowed, "Sorry, man. I didn't know she was taken-"

"She is now," Emmett said seriously. He pulled me away and handed me a champagne glass. Before I could take a sip, he kissed me.

Now, I'm not just talking 'peck on the lips to seal the threat' kind of kiss. This was a very passionate, very lovely kiss. I exhaled as we pulled apart and blushed brightly, "You didn't need to do that."

"It was quite necessary," he winked. He took my arm and pulled me away from the crowd up the stairs. I wasn't drunk enough to be blacked out, but I was a little high and giggly.

When he shut my bedroom door, I was released from his grip and I stumbled a bit in my heels, and I bent down, unbuckling them, before heading to the bathroom and splashing my face.

"Thanks," I muttered, wiping the make-up off.

He shrugged, leaning against the doorframe. Deja-vu washed over me, as did a wave of nausea.

"Oh, God," I murmured, and I stumbled against the wall and pressed my face against the cool tiles. "Much better."

"You okay?"

"Shh," I whispered. My eyes were closed and I took a shallow breath of air. My stomach turned and I felt like I was going to throw up. I knew I reacted this way when I mixed drugs and alcohol, but I still did it. I shouldn't.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to be sick," I whispered. "Just, shh..." I swallowed and put my arms over my head, blocking out the bathroom light. Perfect. I let out deep, but slow breaths as I stood there for a moment. "I hate being human."

"I'm sure you'll survive... You shouldn't have done weed."

"I know," I sighed. "I don't, really. It's just on occassion. But I really need to stop."

"Yeah, especially if you get sick like this."

I nodded slowly, moving my head to press my cheek against the tile. "I know..."

"You look a little green," he said after a moment.

"I feel green, but I'm keeping it in," I told him. "I hate vomiting. It's so ... eugh."

"I hear it's better to get out."

I shook my head, "It's nasty. Oh God..."

My stomach gave a violent churn and I couldn't keep it in anymore and collapsed on my knees in front of the toilet. And emptied my stomach. Emmett, ever the sweetheart, pulled my hair from my face and held it back for me.

"I'm never getting drunk again," I swore, flushing the bowl.

"Doubt that, but okay."

I groaned and sank back against the cool wall, "We have to babysit tomorrow."

"Are you up to it?"

"Gunna have to be, aren't I?" I questioned. I waved a hand tiredly, "Go and have fun. I'll just sleep right here."

"Why don't I get you in bed?" he suggested.

I shook my head, "I'll be fine. Go party."

He shrugged and sat opposite of me on the bathroom floor. I gave him a weird look as he crossed his legs. "I'm not much one for parties."

I blinked, "Seriously, though, I'll be fine."

"Yeah, and so will I. Are you going to be sick again or will you go and lay down?"

I rested my head against the tile, "It's cold in here. It's good. I feel hot."

"You look hot," Emmett quipped immediately.

I rolled my eyes, "I look disgusting. No make-up, throwing up my alcohol- I used to be a better drunk than this. I could drink all night long and remember it the next morning."

"Will you remember this in the morning?"

I shrugged, "Probably. I didn't drink as much as normal. A few glasses of champagne to get me tipsy."

He nodded slowly and glanced at the hands clasped in his lap, "So are you going to bed or not?"

I gave a laugh, "Not. The toilet is my new best friend, to be honest."

"If you're sure. I'm a built in air conditioner, you know."

I gave him a small smile, "I know. You aren't as cold as Edward, did you know that? Edward was very... frozen. You're actually like a cold glass of water."

"Are you still drunk?"

I shook my head, "I'm not drunk. Tipsy. And it's true. You're warmer than him. I can't explain it, I guess, but I can just tell the difference. You feel like you just need a blanket or something, and he feels like he got dumped in the frozen lake of Alaska or something."

He chuckled, "Okay, Bella."

"I'm serious," I insisted. "You do."

"Maybe you should get to bed."

I shook my head, "I'm fine."

"Yeah, come on, brush your teeth, get to bed."

"Emmett-" I protested as he pulled me to my feet.

"Come on."

I groaned and grabbed my toothbrush, washing out the awful taste, before I walked out slowly towards my bed. My balance was still incredibly horrible.

"Woah there," Emmett said catching my arm as I tried to right myself, but ended up almost falling over.

"Thanks," I muttered, embarrassed. "I hate being clumsy."

"It happens to the best of us."

He helped me stand in front of the bed and hesitated, "Do you want to sleep in that, or...?"

I glanced down at my dress, "No... this was a thousand dollars. I'm not sleeping in it... Um... Unzip me and then get my sweats from the closet."

He unzipped the back of my dress and I used one arm to hold the bodice up and then waited for him to return with the requested clothing.

He was a god, I decided, when he handed me a pair of sweatpants and a nice t-shirt. I grinned and slid my dress off, not caring that he was looking. I took the offered sweatpants first, pulling them on, and almost breaking my neck, before tugging the t-shirt on.

He politely diverted his eyes as I reached behind my back, from inside the shirt, and unhooked my bra and pulled it off. It wasn't like I was showing anything. And he already saw it all on set that one day.

"I wonder how that tiger's doing," I mumbled to myself, forgetting he could hear. And I blushed as I heard him laugh and pull back the covers for me.

"I'm sure he's just fine. In."

"I'm not a baby," I muttered, sitting on the bed and crossing my arms as I slid in.

"I know, but you're very stubborn," he admitted.

I shrugged, "You're very demanding."

"Am I really? That's not what you put on that list."

"Oh my God, I told you I made it up."

He chuckled, "It seemed pretty detailed to me."

"Had to make it believable," I defended. "God, why is it so hot? And why don't I have a fan? Stupid Italian weather."

He shrugged, sitting near the foot of my bed. "It was a little too believable."

I eyed him, "What does that mean?"

"You pay attention to me a lot."

I snorted, "We were supposed to get married, I think it was my job." I leaned back against the headboard and closed my eyes. "There are people listening to our conversation, you know. The vampires that are looking for the latest bit of gossip downstairs."

He nodded, "Right, I forgot..." And I could tell he was acting as he began to speak, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier... I really missed you."

"I missed you too," I admitted, giving him a small smirk and an eye roll.

"So... I know you can't forget it, but can you forgive me and we can move on? Maybe not get married, but just pick up where we left off? Or we can start over, I mean-"

I pushed myself up into a sitting position, causing him to stop speaking. In an insane moment of bravery, I closed the distance between us and kissed him. It wasn't like the kiss he gave me earlier, but it wasn't dull either. I pulled back, smirking at the weird expression on his face, "Where we left off is fine."

But he didn't reply. He just swallowed and looked away from me.

I sighed, "Sorry, I shouldn't have... it's the booze talking."

He shook his head, "No... no, it's fine. Really." He gave me a grin. "Repeat?"

I sank back into the pillows, "Not when you react like that."

He nodded, "I know. You kinda get bolder when you're drunk."

"You haven't seen anything yet," I smirked, glancing at the folded hands in my lap. I smoothed the comforter on top of my crossed legs, nervously. "What time is it?"

"Nearly three in the morning."

"Party should be winding down soon," I told him.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Can't," I admitted. "Can I... Can I watch you play Xbox? Or are you Xboxed out?"

"Fuck yeah!" he fist pumped and then grabbed my wrist, pulling me out of my room and down the stairs to his. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Just a bit," I giggled. I was deposited on his bed and he sank down next to me. Assuming the normal position, the pillow tucked under my chin, he was beside, but a bit closer than usual. The coolness of his skin barely touched me, but the warmth I felt that was causing me to be sick, vanished at his touch. As he began to play, I rested my head on his forearm and was out like a light.


	16. Chapter 16

"So she's been sleeping all night?"

"Worst hangover... never seen anything like it. As soon as she stopped drinking, she just got sick and then passed out," Emmett's voice answered.

"God, turn the TV off, I'm going to murder you," I muttered, pulling the pillow over my head. "And the window!"

The blankets were pulled from my body, and then the pillow. Emiliana stood over me, with a smirk on her face, "Get out of your boyfriend's bed and watch my kids!"

I groaned and watched her as she turned from the room, Emmett giving me a shrug before following.

"I'll push you down the stairs, Emiliana!" I threatened, jumping out of the warm bed and chasing after her.

She laughed, "You won't!"

"Try me!" I called, jogging down the steps.

As soon as I came into the foyer, she was at the door. And two kids were clinging to my sides, giving me a group hug.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Oh, and it's still raining. Make sure they don't catch a cold," Emiliana warned. "Ricki would kill you."

"Duly noted," I grinned. "Who wants to play soccer in the rain?"

"Me!" Liborio cried.

I giggled at the three year old and picked him up, "He'll be fine with us. Have fun with your free day."

"And you have fun with the devils," she grinned good naturedly back. I nodded and shut the door behind her, before turning around. At first, I was suprised by how clean the place was.

"Who in the world cleaned?" I asked.

"That would be Dante and Rosalie," Emmett spoke.

I nodded, and smirked at Giosetia. "So, make over or football?"

"Football!" she cried.

"You're my kind of girl," I grinned. "Come on, let's get your rain boots on. You too, Liborio."

I set him down, as he was much too heavy for me.

"Yay!"

He flew towards the stairs and I sighed, rushing after him, pulling Giosetia along. "Liborio, slow down, please!" I shot Emmett a look. "Don't just stand there! Get your boots on too! I can't play football alone!"

He jumped out of his frozen state and rushed after me, at human speed. "What am I getting on?"

"Some clothes you're willing to get muddy and wet," I grinned. "You're going to love this."

"I am?"

"Oh, yeah," I nodded. I made it to their bedroom - which so happened to be Esme and Carlisle's. I gave the couple an apologetic smile as the two kids ran to the armoire and pulled apart the bottom drawer. "Sorry," I apologized. "We're going to play football and their mother would kill me if they had their good clothes on in this rain."

Esme laughed, "Don't worry about it, dear. Do you mind if we watch? It's been so long since I've been around small children."

"Of course, just be sure to bring an umbrella," I told her, taking the clothes from the kids outstretched hands. "They're in the foyer."

"Oh, wonderful," Esme gushed and she jumped up, walking to the bathroom, a little faster than a human, but not so much the kids questioned it. And I was pulled out of the bedroom before I could say more.

"Come on, you can change in my room," I told them, leading them up two flights of stairs. I got Giosetia into a pair of jeans and a paint splattered T-shirt and Liborio in something similar. I put on a sports bra under my t-shirt, as I was still braless from last night.

I climbed down the stairs, Liborio clinging around my neck as I gave him a piggy back ride.

"Come on," I giggled, spotting Emmett with some shorts on and a white t-shirt. Brand new, but I don't think he cared. He had enough money to buy new stuff. "Out back."

I opened the backdoor to see pouring rain and grimaced, setting Liborio down before reaching for the soccer ball in the closet. I grinned as I threw it out into the communal back yard that the town house complexes shared. But it was still summer, so the winter homes were basically empty. It was free for us to use.

I grinned at Giosetia as I pulled my hair into a bun, the rain pelting down lightly. "You're on my team. Liborio, you can be on Emmett's, alright?"

"Yeah!"

"The goals are marked," I told Emmett. "You'll figure it out. You can play, right?"

"I can play anything," he told me.

I grinned, "Good."

We had spent an hour running around, kicking the ball. As I tripped over some buried root in the mud, I grabbed Giosetia in front of me and spun her around as I fell. She screamed and giggled at the same time just as we crashed into the mud.

I laughed and wiped the mud off the side of my face, "You look great."

She giggled, "So do you! Like a Mud Monster!"

"No, you look like a monster," I teased, helping her up.

"No, _you_ look like a monster," she grinned back.

I wiped the mud from around her eyes and laughed, "We're both monsters."

She giggled, shoving my legs so I fell backwards into the mud. "Rawr!"

I laughed, rolling over and taking her down with me, tickling her senseless, "You just tempted the beast! I turn green when I'm angry!"

"No!" she cried, but giggling as I tickled her with no relief.

"Say it!" I ordered, laughing myself.

"Uncle! Uncle, Uncle, Uncle!" she cried.

I laughed and fell onto my side besides her, staring at her giggling face. So innocent, so beautiful. Only four years old and I knew she had a very bright future.

"When I grow up, I want to be just like you, Grazie," she told me. "Famous and pretty and know everyone."

I gave her a small smile, wiping the mud from her face as over in the distance I saw Emmett slip and fall into the mud, Liborio standing over him triumphant.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be," I told her quietly. "You're never home. If I could do it all over again, I'd watch cartoons," she giggled, "And I'd play with all the cousins, and I'd hang out with Nana and Grandpapa all day. And I'd work on the farm, and I'd spend hours stomping on grapes to make wine."

She scrunched up her nose. "But it's all yucky and it turns my feet red!"

I giggled, tapping her nose, "And you'll miss it when you're gone. Not a day went by that I didn't think of making wine with your daddy, or making bread with Nana in the bakery."

"But you have such pretty clothes! And you can travel the whole world."

"You get sick of it," I told her. "But if you want to be a model in a few years still, I'll get you in contact with the right people."

Her eyes got wide, "Really?"

I nodded, my grin turning into a sad smile, "Yes. And I'll teach you English and Spanish, and maybe by then I'll know German, and I can teach you that with French."

"I'd like that," she grinned. "You're my favorite aunt, Grazie."

I laughed, getting to my feet and helping her up, "Come on, let's go tackle Emmett."

She immediately ran in Emmett's direction, and I followed, shaking my head.

I draped myself on Emmett's knees, as they were bent, so it was easy to sit on them. I stared down at him as Liborio and Setia grabbed mud from the ground and began to build something on Emmett's chest.

"So, how's babysitting?" I asked him.

"Awesome," he grinned. "I've never played with little kids before."

"Never?" I asked, surprised.

He shook his head and Giosetia scolded him for moving as the 'mud tower' collapsed.

They began to start over, adding leaves and twigs for design.

They honestly were too cute.

"I mean, probably when I was ... young," he spoke as I worked out what he meant. Human. "But not since I got turned."

"Liking it, then?" I confirmed.

"Loving it," he replied.

I grinned and patted his shin as I stood. "Good, then we should wash up."

"But, Grazie!" Giosetia protested. "We just perfected the tower."

I laughed, "Alright, hold still. I'll be right back."

I ran towards the back door of my townhouse and stepped into the mud room, taking the waterproof camera I always kept there. Habit, really. I rushed back out, giving a wave to the watching Cullen's, and took a picture of the trio. Giosetia demanded to see it before Emmett could move.

As we reached the mudroom as a group this time, I wiped my hands off before grabbing my phone. "Group photo," I demanded, grabbing Emmett's arm and pulling him down to my height. I got Giosetia and Liborio into the picture and took it with one simple click. I grinned as I reviewed it and began to press buttons.

Hanging with Em and my neice and nephew! #Muddy #DancingInTheRain

Immediately after sending it through Twitter, I got responses, which I read aloud.

"Back with your boyfriend?" I read as I pulled my t-shirt off in the mudroom, not caring I was in my bra. The rest of the Cullen's were like family, anyway. "'You guys are so cute! One big happy family.' Oh, here's my favorite: 'Why in the world would you play in this weather? It's shit.'"

Emmett chuckled, "Tweet it?"

"I haven't tweeted in over two years," I explained. "I was getting haeets."

"Haeets?" Alice asked, shaking some rain from her jacket.

"Hate tweets," I said absently. I picked up Liborio, "Come on, let's get you two in the bath. And then we can have lunch."

"Lunch!"

I grinned and slipped my shoes off, throwing them into the laundry basket that sat in the corner, where my t-shirt had ended up. "But not until you're clean!"

I was careful as we walked up the stairs, so I didn't touch the walls or get mud anywhere. Giosetia, who followed, was careful as well.

They were still quite young, so I put them in the bath together and sat down in front of the tub, knowing I was getting mud all over my half a million dollar bathroom. I washed their hair, rubbed mud off their skin, and then wrapped them in warm fuzzy towels.

Emmett burst into my room as I dried Giosetia's hair with my blow dryer - on the low setting - and presented me with some clothes for the two kids. "Esme wanted me to give these to you."

"Oh, thanks," I took them with my free hand. I tossed a pair of clothes to Liborio. "Get him dressed for me, please? Thank you so much."

He nodded and headed for the little boy. I noticed his hair was a little wet, so he obviously took a shower, and no mud was on his skin. He had a simple pair of basketball shorts and a light blue t-shirt on with NBA writing on it.

"People are going to think you're a basketball player if they see you in that," I told him, smirking, as I brushed the girl before me's hair and then stood. "I'm going to take a shower. I've gotten mud everywhere. If you'd be so kind as to take them to the living room. Their cartooons should be on."

"Cartoons!" Liborio cried, lifting his arms up as Emmett helped him into his shirt. Thankfully, the pants were already on.

I rolled my eyes, giggling, as they ran off, Emmett giving me an eyeroll.


	17. Chapter 17

I put my hair back into a bun as I flopped down the steps fifteen minutes later, in a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. I kissed Giosetia on the top of the head as I jumped over the back of the couch and sat beside her. "So, what's on?"

"Shhh," she scolded.

"What do you want for lunch?" I continued, grinning as she shushed me once more. "I guess you'll starve..."

"Peanut butter and jelly!" she cried suddenly.

I rolled my eyes, "Coming right up. Liborio?"

"The same, please," he said, not once looking at me, but the TV screen intently.

I giggled and ruffled their hair as I passed them, and nearly tripped over Emmett's long legs that were stretched out.

I hummed under my breath as I spread the substances on the bread, grabbing vegetables from the fridge to put on the plate as well. They were always healthy with me. This house was practically health heaven... besides when we were too lazy to make something decent.

I presented them their plates, "Don't get anything on these chairs," I warned them. "They're expensive."

Giosetia hopped off of her seat instead and ate on the floor. Liborio didn't seem to hear me.

I turned and walked back into the kitchen, making myself some food. I was starving. I made a sandwich as well, but loaded up on the carrots and broccoli, as well as an apple.

"Hungry?" Emmett chuckled.

"This is light compared to what I had in America," I told him simply, biting into the apple and crossing my legs on the couch as I gazed at the cartoons with interest. I mean, I hardly watched them, so I used all the time I got to.

"Does it taste good?"

"Yeah, sure," I waved him off, enraptured in this television show. It was like it was sucking me in. God, why didn't I watch these more? "Shh..."

"Sorry," Emmett chuckled.

After the show, and my meal, ended, Giosetia ended up sitting on top of my stomach as I laid on the couch. My legs ended up in Emmett's lap and Liborio was sitting on my knees. Alice, Rosalie, and Carlisle were sitting on one couch, the rest of the Cullen's on the other. We were watching yet another episode of that amazing cartoon.

"I don't get what draws me in," I murmured. "But I can't look away."

"This show is so stupid."

"You're stupid," I murmured, not even blinking, until my phone vibrated. Giosetia giggled and grabbed it out of my pocket, handing it to me. "Thanks."

I turned my eyes from the tv and blinked as I squinted to read my text. Twitter.

Fuck.

Some girl was harassing me for being a whore and how Emmett didn't deserve me.

"Oh, it's on," I muttered, texting furiously on my keyboard as I tweeted her back. "Yes, I realize I have a nice body," I read my response aloud. "But I love him and he loves me and that's all that matters to us. Have a nice life." I giggled, "I love haters."

"Haters?" Edward asked.

"People that don't like me," I explained. "Slang, I guess. This girl told me I was a ... well, a whore and she was blabbing about how Emmett didn't deserve me. That's more than a hundred and forty characters. Girl needs to get laid, is what."

Edward frowned, "That's so rude of her."

"She can jump in the Mediterrainian for all I care," I shrugged. I slid my phone back into my pocket and turned my attention back to the screen. I spoke to the kids this time, in Italian so they could understand, "Your mother can't find out about this tv show, alright?"

"We never tell Mama when we watch cartoons here," Giosetia grinned. "We have too much fun."

I ruffled her hair, "That's my girl. Liborio?"

"Never, Aunt Grazie," he insisted.

I nodded and stared at the TV until another text drew me away.

"WHAT!?" I screeched. Giosetia jumped off of me and Liborio slid off of my legs.

I jumped over the back of the couch and walked into the foyer, heading for the kitchen, my phone at my hear. "What do you mean?" I demanded.

"I-"

"What do you mean!" I said forcefully. "My contract doesn't expire for another five years!"

"I'm sorry, but that's just what I've been informed," the man on the line said.

"By whom?" I asked. "Who told you my contract's been expired?"

"I cannot say, ma'am, but it's been worked out through your boss."

"I just spoke with Giovanni yesterday. I never cancelled my contract. I still model for Giorezzi fashion-"

"Not anymore you don't. I'm sorry-"

I groaned in frustration and stormed up my stairs. "I have the contract in my room right now." I pulled open my nightstand door and flipped through a few pages of the contract. "It says right here, 2015."

"I'm sorry, miss, but you've been terminated early."

"Can I call you back?" I asked. I grabbed my contract, and walked to the bathroom, starting to my makeup. "I need to talk to my boss, and yes he's still my boss, and my manager."

"Of course, miss. I'm sorry for telling you this news."

I hung up and hurriedly finished my make-up. I jumped into my closet and pulled on a nice dress and slid on some knee high boots.

I grabbed the contract off the counter top and flew down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," I told them hurriedly. I kissed Giosetia and Liborio's foreheads before giving them a wave. "There's some issues."

"Take your time," Esme insisted kindly. "I'm sure we'll manage."

"Thank you so much," I said relieved. I turned to the two children. "Be good for me. I'll be right back. I have to go across the street and then to the hospital."

"See you, Aunty Grazie!"

I nodded and rushed out the door, sliding my sunglasses on. Though it was still raining, the sun was starting to peak through the clouds. I banged on Marie's door. "Let me in, bitch! I am so pissed right now!"

The door opened a second later and a confused Marie stood there. "What's wrong?"

"Why did I get a call saying my contract is expired?"

"What?" she cried. She pulled me into the house and took the contract from my hands, "But you have five years!"

"I tried to tell that to the guy on the phone, but he said that it was terminated."

"Impossible," she insisted. "The only person that can do that without informing you is Giovanni."

"But he wouldn't fire me," I insisted. "I mean... I didn't quit. I just told him about thinking about it and he said that I just needed to think things over more..."

She seemed surprised with that, but shook her head, "I don't know. Do you have the guys number?"

I passed her my phone and she dialed the number, talking to them. "We need to get to Vanni now," I whispered to her. She nodded, grabbing her purse and my contract before we headed back across the street and to my car.

"I don't understand, who cancelled her contract?" Marie demanded for the fifth time as we pulled into the parking lot. "As her manager, I demand an answer! We have the right to know!"

I shook my head, leading her with me. "We need to see Giovanni Giorezzi."

"Family?"

"Graziella Severno," I told her. "I'm on the family list."

"And this woman?"

"She's with me. It's very urgent she see him. I can vouch for her," I told the nurse.

The nurse seemed skeptical, but nodded. I led Marie with me as she talked on the phone to the elevators and then we were going up.

"No, you don't understand!" Marie cried. "My client never cancelled her contract!" As the doors opened, I pulled her with me down the hall and to Vanni's hotel room. "We're talking to her boss in just a few minutes. When we get this sorted out, I'll give you a call, sir. Thank you for being unhelpful."

I pushed open the doors, speaking before I saw him, "Why is my contract cancelled, Vanni?" I demanded. "Who would do that to-" my voice died as I spotted someone else in the room, standing at the edge of Vanni's bed. "Papa, what are you doing here?"

My father glanced up to see me, "I wanted to talk to your boss in private."

I felt cold all of the sudden, "You didn't." Tears shown in my eyes as I shook my head, glancing at Vanni, who was confused. "You cancelled it? Papa!"

"Your contract's cancelled?" Vanni asked.

"Only you could cancel it," I told Vanni. "Of course it's cancelled. I got an email five minutes ago informing me to turn in my ID card for the agency because I was no longer an employee."

"But that's not possible," Vanni stated. "It's a binding contract for another five years."

"I know!" I insisted. "I have the contract. So why did you cancel it?"

"I didn't," Vanni insisted.

I turned to my father, "Did you?"

He shook his head, his eyes lowering, "No. I know how much you love what you do. I won't take that away from you."

I swallowed, nodding. But I could sense the awkwardness in the room. My father and I weren't on good terms at the moment. "Then who?"

"I don't know," Vanni sighed. "We'll figure it out."

I immediately felt guilty, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have accused you. You've only just had a heart attack, and..."

"I'm glad you did," Vanni insisted. "We can get down to it. Now, where's my son?"

"I thought he was here," I admitted. "But he's probably shopping or with Estelle or Juliette..." I turned to my father, "What are you doing here?"

"I was speaking to Mr. Giorezzi."

"Right..." I gave Vanni a questioning look, but he waved it off. "Why don't you go find Dante and my wife?"

"I-Of course," I nodded slowly. I nodded to them both, taking a step back from them. "Right... Sorry for barging in like this."

I turned from the room, Marie following, talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes, Aro, I don't know what happened, but someone just called her concerning her contract."

Ah, Aro.

She relayed the number for him and there was silence on the elevator ride down to the lobby, where the kitchens happened to be. I used my own phone to call Dante, "Yeah, your dad's looking for you," I told him. "He's talking to my father right now. Do you know why?"

"No, I don't," Dante said slowly. "That's very odd."

"I know," I nodded. "I don't know what's going on. Marie's talking to Aro about my contract. Find your mom or sister or whoever and go up to see your dad. I don't know what's going on."

"Yeah, Emmett called about that," Dante spoke. "Pretty weird. Aro's checking it out though."

"I guess," I told him. "Look, we're going to head back to the townhouse and straighten this out. Tell Vanni I love him and my father. I've got to go."

"Yeah, sure. And be careful, alright?"

I frowned as we stepped into the lobby and headed for the doors, "Yeah, sure, why?"

"You just... we don't know who did this yet. And maybe they did it for a reason."

"Yeah..." I felt my throat constrict. "You think someone's out to get me?"

"Possibly."

Marie got into the passenger side of my car just as she shut her phone. "Aro is going to have a few people trace the call and question the guy, using more persuasion than we can handle."

I let out a breath, "Good. Who would do this? Dante thinks someone's out to get me."

"So does Aro," Marie admitted.

I chewed on my lip as I drove, "This makes no sense. Who would be out to get me?"

"I don't know. Let's go to your place."

I nodded and pulled us into my driveway, parking in front of the garage door. I stormed inside, instantly on my phone, "No, you're going to tell me who cancelled my contract," I stated before the man could even start with me. "I just spoke with my boss, and my father, and neither of them cancelled the contract. So, tell me who the fuck did."

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I can't-" he began.

"I will fucking sue you for all you have," I hissed. "Who cancelled my contract?"

"Miss, please, I can't disclose this information. Or my boss can sue me."

"Then who's your boss?"

"Giorezzi Modeling Agency, so Giovanni is my boss, Miss Severno."

"Yes, and you see, I just walked out of his hospital room five minutes ago. He never cancelled my contract, my father never cancelled my contract, and I never cancelled my contract."

"You see, those aren't the only people that can, Miss Severno. I suggest you review your contract."

"I'm not married!" I cried. "The contract says my spouse can cancel as well," I remembered. "But I'm not married." I turned my eyes to the living room where two curious kids were staring at me from over the back of the sofa. Emmett lifted an eyebrow at my fast Italian.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot help you until you review the contract and renew it."

I held back a few more curses and gave a pleasant tone, "Thank you for your cooperation." I slammed my phone shut and chucked it across the room before taking the contract from Marie.

"Words getting out," she told me. "Agencies are going crazy for you."

Her phone buzzed and she pressed decline, leading it to voicemail. "Grazie, this is insane!"

"He said the list of people is in my contract," I murmured, flipping through the pages. My heart was beating twice what it should have been and my eye sight kept going blurry. I blinked, holding back the tears. I was nothing without my modeling. Nothing. I couldn't speak in front of crowds, I couldn't -

"Giovanni can always make a new contract with you," Marie said helpfully as I flipped another page angrilly.

"And this will happen again," I returned. "Whoever's cancelling my contract will do it again. And again. And again. It doesn't matter what agency I'm at-"

"Unless they're from another agency," Marie input.

I glanced at Alice, "Did you see anything?"

She shook her head, looking very frustrated. "I haven't been able to see anything related to your job. Something's blocking me. I mean, I can see any future shoots you have, but I can't see who did this."

"So bloodsucker then," I murmured, turning my attention back to the contract. "It doesn't make sense."

I finally found the page and shushed the quiet people, "In the event of terminating this contract, one of the following people must sign the document presented to each of them. Once signed by the party, the contract is determined void and non-existent. The following care-holders of this document are: Graziella Severno, Marie Castanza, Giovanni Giorezzi, Dante Giorezzi, Luca Severno, any spouse of Graziella Severno, and ..." I threw the contract away from me in disbelief. I rose as Marie retrieved it, reading the last line. It all made sense.


	18. Chapter 18

"How dare you!" I whispered, my phone clutched to my ear as I grabbed it off the floor. "What were you thinking?"

The voice on the other end was calm, but I could detect a hint of nervousness, "My dear, you only hold him back."

"Hold him..." I gave a laugh, "Hold him back? Who? Giovanni has his product all over the world-"

"Not my husband," Juliette insisted. "Dante."

"Dante is desirable," I insisted. "Juliette... why would you cancel my contract? I've done nothing to you."

"My husband loves you more than me."

"What?" I cried. Was she serious? "Juliette, I would never... Giovanni is like a father to me. That's all it is. He loves you."

"You need to stay away from my son," she told me seriously.

"Dante's a grown man," I told her. "Him and I aren't involved. And he does things all the time."

"Find another agency. Find another roommate."

"You can't kick me out of my house," I told her. "It's in my name and I'm paying for it."

"But you don't have a job so you can't keep paying for it."

"I will fix this," I told her. "Vanni will hire me again."

"We'll see about that."

I was hung up on and I stared at the phone in disbelief. Juliette? She loved me. She always had and now this?

I turned to face Marie, "Get Vanni on the line. Tell him it was Juliette and ask him if I can create another contract." I pressed my fingers to my forehead. I could feel a migrane coming on. "And then we'll work something out." I forced a smile on my face as I rejoined the kids on the couch, "What did I miss?"

"Are you okay, Aunt Grazie?" Liborio asked.

I smiled, "Wonderful," my arms snatched him from the seat beside me and I plopped him on my lap, hugging him from behind. "So, what did I miss?"

"The dog went to rescue its owner," Giosetia insisted. "And then the dog, in the next episode, got taken by doggy snatchers."

"Ooh, I missed alot," I remarked, resting my chin on Liborio's forehead. I took a deep breath of his shampooed hair and closed my eyes - not because of the scent. But becaues of the betrayal I felt. Juliette was like a second mother to me, after my own, and that she'd do this...

"Are you sure you're alright?" Esme asked.

I opened my eyes, glancing at her, and giving a fake smile, "Just fine. It'll get sorted out."

"You don't believe that," Jasper muttered.

I glanced at him in surprise, then remembered his gift, and gave a light shrug, "Juliette would only cancel it again. It's pointless to ask him for another, but perhaps we can give her no rights to cancel it." I swallowed, glancing at the boy in my lap. "I may have to find another agency. The Volturi would be best, but I would have to move to Florence to be closer. There are many agencies in Milan, but most are branches from the Giorezzi. I could, I suppose, move to Venice or Rome." I shrugged, "We'll see what's in my bank and what I can afford."

"But don't you get millions?" Rosalie asked.

"A million," I agreed. "And out of that, I have to pay for travel, my mortgages. I'm essentially broke. I pay a million every few years for this place, and I pay half the mortgage for my place in Rome, with Bianca and her family. I pay for my place in London, LA, Paris, etc. I have just enough for food, gas, and paying my trainers. And, of course, shopping."

Esme frowned, "Why don't you ask for a raise then, like your uncle suggests?"

I gave her a smile, "Because Vanni is very generous in even giving me that much. Most models my age do not make that. And especially with how much I skipped in a few years. All I did last year was a calendar shoot near September and I still got paid a million for it. This year I started to pick back up where I left off and am getting paid the same. I make what I should be doing, and more." I cleared my throat, "My Uncle ... he was in charge of my money while I was away. He knows how much near the red I am. That's the only reason he really asks me to talk to Vanni." I giggled suddenly, "But Vanni's very kind. As is Dante. Juliette was, is, like another mother to me." I sighed. "Things have changed, I guess."

"If you need help-"

I immediately cut Carlisle off, "No, no, it's not like that. I'm fine, really. Just don't ruin the couches."

"They are beautiful. What are they?"

"Antique from Versailles," I told her. "They've been lost for centuries, and I found them in an antique shop. Royal furniture has an amazing build that will last for a very long time."

Carlisle's eyes widened and he stroked the soft white sofa. "That must have cost a fortune."

"Didn't, really," I smirked. "The poor guy had no idea what he had. I had Caius with me actually, and he pointed them out. Gotta love Paris."

"You travel with Caius of the Volturi?"

I laughed, "Of course. He practically runs the modelling and such. It was a test, though, to see if I was worthy of being inducted into the cult. Apparently I passed."

"It is very hard to travel with Caius, he hardly ever leaves the castle. And he never leaves to correspond with humans," Carlisle remarked.

I gave a shrug, "I'm special."

My phone rang from my pocket and I sighed, answering, "Yes?"

"This is Caius." My face must have showed my shock, and I must have let out a little gasp, because he continued, "Do not consider this a special treatment."

I retracted my arm from Liborio's midsection and leaned back in the seat, "Caius, it is very nice to hear from you, a surprise, yes, but pleasant none the less."

"I was informed of contract issues."

I cleared my throat, "Um, yes. I've reviewed my contract and it seems Juliette Giorezzi has cancelled it. Marie, my manager, is speaking with Giovanni at the moment about renewal."

"Yes, I understand that as well," he spoke coolly, though the usual bite was in his tone. "I wonder what your plans are."

"Plans?" I asked confused.

"Yes, you seem to be wanting to start a family, from what I hear."

"I-" I hesitated. "It's complicated. And it's not something that's going to happen at the moment, if at all."

"You know our laws."

I sighed, "Yes, I know."

"If you should have a family, you will automatically be removed from the list."

I closed my eyes, nodding, "I know."

"Just making sure of that," he said. "Now, when should I expect a call of confirmation for your contract?"

"Well, Giovanni is in the hospital at the moment," I replied. "So, I'd expect a week to two. Just until he is released and settled once more."

"Of course, that is, I suppose, reasonable."

"But should it be sooner...?" I asked, trailing off near the end.

"I'll know," he said simply. "Do not call me."

"Of course, sir, I-"

But the line had already gone dead. I pulled it from my ear, staring at it in confusion, "Okay, he's creepy," Emmett stated.

"It's like he can hear we were talking about him," I sighed. I set my phone down beside me. "Right, back to the show, then, yeah-"

And the doorbell rung.

"For fuck's sake! Can I just get one peaceful moment?" I muttered.

"It's your sister-in-law," Alice whispered.

My eyes widened, and I grabbed the remote from the coffee table, holding onto Liborio tight, and I switched the channel. "Door's open, Emili!" I called. Liborio giggled and Giosetia watched fascinated as Italy's Next Top Model began to play on the screen.

"Honestly, why do you show them this crap?" Emiliana asked as she entered my living room.

"Well, Giosetia's turn to watch something," I told her. "I think she rather likes it."

Emiliana raised an eyebrow, "Does she?"

"Yeah, when I grow up, I want to be a model like Aunt Grazie!" she insisted to her mother, her eyes never leaving the screen. I sent Emiliana a smile.

"I told her in a few years, we'll see," I smirked.

"Wise," she advised. "How were they?"

"Angels," I insisted. "We played in the mud for hours and then had a nice healthy lunch, didn't we? And then I watched some tv with them while we waited for you to get back."

Emiliana glanced around at the Cullen's suspiciously. "I'm Emiliana. It's nice to meet you. I'm Grazie's sister-in-law."

"Eldest," I corrected. "I have plenty of sister-in-laws, but none as ripe as you."

Emiliana rolled her eyes, "And you must be?"

"Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle offered, standing and giving her his hand. I could tell when she registered how cold he was based on her little jump. "This is my family. My wife, Esme, and our children, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett."

"Ah, the famous Emmett," Emiliana murmured. She giggled, glanced at me, "I see."

I shot her a stern look, "Don't start."

"Oh, I forgot to mention, we have to go out of town tomorrow as well. Do you mind? If not, I can always have Camelo-"

"No, it's fine," I insisted. "They're welcome anytime, you know that."

"Great," she reached her hand out and took her son's and pulled him closer to her as she gave the Cullen's an apprehensive look. "It might be overnight. That's still alright?"

I grinned, "It's perfect. I haven't had a sleepover with these guys in a while."

I stood, picking up Giosetia as I made my way over to my sister in the archway. "Just drop them off with the clothes on their backs. Dante left some recent clothes in their bedroom, so they'll have clothes and we have all the toys necessary."

"Of course," Emiliana laughed. "You always did spoil them."

I rolled my eyes, "Please, all I do is take them outside and play. That's hardly spoiling them. It's good exercise. And it gets me fit. So maybe they should come over every time I need motivation for the gym."

Emiliana laughed, kissing both of my cheeks before taking her daughter from me as well. "Thank you so much. I'll bring them tomorrow around eight?"

"In the morning?" I asked, internally groaning.

"Yes, is that alright?"

"I have nowhere to be, so it's perfect," I nodded.

"Alright, well, say goodbye to your aunt, children," Emiliana said, glancing down at the kids on the floor.

"Bye, Grazie!"

"I had a lot of fun today!" Liborio smiled.

I giggled, "I did too. Tomorrow same thing?"

"Yay!" they cried.

I laughed and glanced at Emili, "Oh, and they didn't have a nap, so they'll be sleeping good tonight. Maybe a few bruises. The mud was a little slippery."

The woman rolled her eyes, "It's not playtime without a few bruises with you, is it?"

"Not my fault I bruise easily!" I insisted. "You can blame Ricki for that. He was absolutely horrible when we were growing up."

She laughed, "Whatever. We should go. Thank you so much, again."

"Anytime," I insisted. I led her to the door and waited for her to pull out of the driveway before shutting the door and groaning.

"Marie, please tell me you got good news."

Marie gave me a sigh, "Giovanni said when he gets released, we'll draft a new one. Dante's on his way back here. And Juliette is being taken to their place by Estelle. Vanni's furious at her."

"I'm not supposed to cause marriage problems," I muttered. "Why now? Why risk her marriage now, when I've been with Vanni for years?"

"Maybe she saw something she didn't like."

"Like what?" I insisted. "I've done nothing. Maybe the nude shoots?"

"No," Marie shook her head, "You've done those before you left too."

"I don't know. It's giving me a headache thinking about it," I admitted. "Let's just relax and then tomorrow we'll figure it out when the kids take their nap."

Marie nodded, "I'll be here after noon."

"Sounds great," I sighed. "Thank you for coming here on such short notice."

"That's what I do," she grinned. "Now, I'll sort out some of the paperwork so that tomorrow isn't so overwhelming. Good luck, you're going to need it."

I groaned, hugging her tightly, "Thanks, again. And I know I will."

"Just get laid," she snickered.

I rolled my eyes, blushing slightly, "Shut up. They can all hear you."

"I meant for them to," she laughed, kissing my cheek before departing.

I spun around to face them, rolling my eyes, before glancing at the TV screen. I yawned, realizing the time. Nearly dinner, but I was too tired to eat.

"I'm off to bed. I'll see you all in the morning."

"Don't you want dinner?"

I shook my head, "Not hungry. Thanks, you guys, for being such great sports today. Emmett... you too, just... thanks." I turned from the room, rolling my eyes at how idiotic I sounded. "Goodnight! When Dante gets back, please remind him to lock up. He always forgets."

"Of course, goodnight," Esme assured me, giving me a warm smile.

My worries melted away at the sight of it and I gave a departing smile of my own, heading up the stairs.

I pulled my dress off when I was in the confines of my room, and threw it against the wall, by the hamper... ish, and slid into bed with just my bra and panties on. I was too hot, tired, and just out of it to care.

As I slid under the covers, I immediately fell asleep.

My room was dark, the curtains drawn, all of my lights off. But I knew it was morning, sometime. I yawned, stretching, and winced. God, I was sore from the work out yesterday. Those kids aren't exactly light when they plow into you.

My bathroom looked the same, though I don't know how I expected it to look, except the mud was gone. Who...? Why would they clean it up? It's so much easier to get rid of when it's dry and you just chip it up and then wash the tile. Oh well.

I hopped in the shower quickly and just did a quick wash before pulling on a random outfit and walking down the stairs.

"Morning," I yawned to the Cullen's. Dante was making breakfast, and I eyed it hungrilly. "Am I going to like this?"

"Love it. Oh, and Mama is not allowed near this place," he informed me.

"I was going to get my own place-"

"This is your place," he told me. "It's almost paid off."

I raised an eyebrow, "I have a long ways to go on this place."

"When you left, but it was only four million. You've paid off two. And you should be paying another one next year, so that's three."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll sell my place in LA. It's pointless to have. I never go there."

"Then I'll talk to the realitor."

"Thanks," I said, both in gratitude, and hunger, as he placed a plate in front of me. Simple bacon and eggs. He was right, I was going to love it.

"Your neice and nephew should be here in a half hour," Alice informed me.

I grinned, "Perfect. Um... do you want to-"

"Yes!" she cried. "I'd love to go shopping."

I laughed, "Okay. But not now. I have to wake up first. And Giosetia and Liborio have to be in a good mood when I ask."

"So, dad's getting the contract renewed," Dante told me, cutting off whatever Alice was going to say. "He's keeping Mama out of it. Estelle will take her place instead."

I frowned, scrunching up my nose, "Do I flirt with your dad?"

"All the time," Dante laughed.

My jaw dropped in shock, "I do not!"

"You kinda do," Dante told me simply. "I mean, you tell him you'd marry him, and you do talk to him all the time."

"But he's my boss," I said slowly. "Of course I talk to him all the time. And I was joking about the marriage thing. He knew that."

"He loves you," Dante said. "Like a daughter, but Mama thinks otherwise. And sometimes I wonder as well."

I blinked, "But I'd never do that. You know I wouldn't."

"I know, but I'm just telling you what mama thinks. And she's a little right. Now, why don't we forget this talk? The contract'll be written up within the week. Just sign it, your parents sign it, Dad sign it, and you're good to go again."

I agreed with pushing that topic aside, "Alright. Has Gregory been paid for the party yet?"

"Yup, fixed that as soon as the party ended," Dante informed me.

"Thanks," I told him. "And what else? I'm forgetting something."

"Your birthday."

I glanced at him confused, "What about it?"

"It's tomorrow."

"Oh, right," I murmured, thinking. "Nothing fancy, please. Just a quiet night in, dinner with my parents, you know..."

"Why not have the family come here? Dad'll be out of the hospital and -"

"I am not cooking for fifty people on my birthday," I insisted.

"Okay, so maybe that's a problem. But I can cook."

"You can't cook if you can't taste it," I pointed out. "You could feed me poison. And while this is easy, the rest-"

"Okay, okay," Dante interrupted, laughing. "I'll work it out. I promise."

I sighed, "But-"

"The kids are spending the night, so you'll have your hands tied," Dante insisted. "I'll figure it out. Now, why don't you look pretty? You look like a troll."

"Gee, thanks, you know how to make me feel better," I said sarcastically, touching my face as I set my fork down. "What's wrong with my face?"

"Not your face, your hair! Looks like you've been thoroughly fu-"

"I get it," I snapped. I tugged at the bun my hair was in and it toppled down my back, still damp from the shower. I quickly ran my fingers through it, before twisting it back up. "Better?"

"Much," Dante approved. "Though you were sexier with it messed up."

I rolled my eyes, "Right, getting on with it. I should probably get the spare room set up for the kids-"

"When do they ever sleep in the spare room?" Dante asked.

I giggled, "Okay, so I should get some spare blankets for my bed. And make sure the basements locked. You know what happened last time."

"I know," he rolled his eyes.

"Monsters," I whispered to the Cullen's as I rose and put my plate in the sink, washing it slowly before placing it on the drying rack. "Now, what's going on today? I have to talk to Marie, make sure the kids don't run off, keep the media off my back, and eat healthy. Well, that's just a swell day, isn't it?" I played with a few loose strands of my hair as I observed the vampires in my kitchen. "And then break it to Caius that I'll have a family and I'll be taken off the list."

"That's a mood killer," Dante muttered.

I gave a tight smile, "Sorry, just trying to stay positive. Now... Let's get partying."


	19. Chapter 19

The flashlight lit up the top of the blankets stretched around the tent in the middle of the night. We had used blankets, pillows, cushions, and chairs to build this fortress, and it fit Dante, me, Giosetia, Liborio, and Emmett. Rosalie appeared in the doorway with a large bowl of popcorn.

"I brought you some food," she informed the three humans.

I grinned, "Join us." I moved over so I was a tad closer to Emmett and watched as Rosalie smiled brightly and handed the two kids the popcorn before crawling in and sitting besides Dante. He slung his arm around her shoulder as they leaned back on the bottom of the couch that lined the wall of the fort. "Giosetia, Liborio, this is a good friend of mine, Rosalie."

"She's really pretty," Giosetia smiled. "Are you a model too?"

"Nope," Rosalie answered, but giving a small smile. "I'm just an average unemployed girl."

I giggled, "You could be a model."

"Not up my alley, really," Rosalie admitted.

I shrugged and shifted suddenly so I was laying down. The flashlight caused the ceiling to erupt into shadows as I lifted my hands and began to make shadow puppets.

"A dog, a dog!" Liborio cried.

I giggled, nudging him with my knee, "What about this one?"

Though it was more complicated, they got it, "A llama?"

I stuck my tongue out at Rosalie, "Cheater."

She laughed quietly, "You were googling it earlier."

"Still," I insisted, "That's cheating."

Soon we were all laying down, in our pajamas, making puppets in the air. "Now, bend your index finger," I instructed, popping a piece of popcorn into my mouth. Giosetia scrunched up her face in concentration, but did as I asked. A perfect giraffe resulted. "Perfect."

She giggled and made it walk over to my 'tree' and acted like she was eating it.

I laughed and snatched her from beside me, pulling her on top of me. She shrieked at the sudden movement. I relaxed back onto the floor, my arms tight around her, "If I quit modeling, Giosetia, what would you think?"

"You're a quitter," she ansered immediately. "And Daddy says to never quit."

"He's right."

"I'd be really sad, too. You like modeling. And you're really, really pretty. I could see you being a model for a long time, until you're old! Like twenty-five or something. And I don't know if I'd want to be a model anymore. What would you do if you stopped modeling?"

"I'd probably design," I told her. "Dresses. Skirts. Hats. Shirts. Pants."

"Then I'd design too," she informed me.

I gave a small smile and ruffled her hair, "You're very sweet."

"Mama says that I'm her favourite daughter."

I giggled, "You're her only daughter."

"She still says I'm her favourite."

I glanced at the three vampires that were watching me, "What?"

"Nothing," Dante said quickly, glancing back at the roof of the tent. Rosalie smirked and glanced away with an eyeroll. I, myself, just stared at Emmett as he continued to watch me, but he didn't say anything.

"When are you going to have kids, Grazie?" Giosetia asked quietly.

I tore my gaze from Emmett to glance at her, "Well... I'm not having kids until I get married. And I don't think I'm going to get married for a while."

"Oh... Nana Betta was wondering."

I giggled, "She always is. But not now. Not for a while."

"Are you excited for your birthday?"

I grinned, "Of course. Do you know what your mama and daddy got me?"

"No," Liborio pouted. "They wouldn't let us see."

I giggled, "They never let anyone in on their good secrets. Where was it hidden at?"

"In the garage," Giosetia announced. "Up on the top shelf."

"Interesting," I murmured. "I hope it's better than what I got last year."

"What did you get last year?" Rosalie asked.

I smirked, "Kama Sutra books. And very detailed videos. While I did appreciate them, I also felt a bit... single. And well, it wasn't the best. That's when I was moping after Edward when he dumped me and you guys left." I rolled my eyes, "And then my parents got me a recipe book. I really love them, but they're subtly trying to get me back into the family business."

"But about the rest of your family?"

"Just little things. Handmade jewelry from this girl I used to know from school, and some giftcards. I don't really need anything. I don't want anything, really. That's why I usually just have a family dinner and that's it. Of course, they're stubborn and don't listen."

"What do you want?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing. Just a nice day in, talking to my family, playing games in the garden. Nothing fancy. Nothing expensive. Just simple fun," I murmured. A yawn escaped me and I slid Giosetia off of me. "How about we go to bed?"

"But I'm not tired!" she and her brother insisted.

"You will be," I told her. "And the sooner you go to bed now, the sooner we can wake up tomorrow and party."

She shut her eyes, drawing a blanket closer to her. I kept myself in the same position, and smirked to myself. Maybe I would be a good mother.

Though I stayed up, the kids rested peacefully. My head rested in Emmett's lap as he lounged on the ground as well. Dante and Rosalie were sitting cross legged to my right.

"So, you'll be nineteen?" Rosalie asked.

I grimaced, "Yes, it's horrific, isn't it?"

"You're not even in your twenties yet," Dante rolled his eyes.

I shrugged, my eyes shutting. Emmett's hand was playing with my hair and it felt really good. No one ever really played with my hair. "I'm one year closer."

"And if you're changed..."

"It's wishful thinking now," I admitted. "Caius knows about the family thing. He'll cut me from the list for good. And even Aro won't be able to smooth talk his way into keeping me. My ... my life has been devoted to modeling. To looking young. To inspiring women to feel great about their body. And... the older I get, the older I look. And the more different my body becomes-"

"That's human stuff," Dante said. "All of that changes when you're like us."

"I know," I insisted. I shifted my head from Emmett's crossed ankles and rested my cheek on his calf. "Heidi Klum can handle it, I can. Maybe one day I'll be famous enough to get-"

"You do realize you are famous. People all over the world love you."

I rolled my eyes, "Please. Italy knows who I am, that's about as far as I go."

Emmett chuckled, "Right, and I didn't just stalk you on the internet because I happened to have no idea who you were."

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you were like my favorite model of all time," Emmett admitted. "Rosalie brought back some things a few years back and one of them was a picture of you. You were probably fifteen, sixteen, and you've been my go-to model for about three years now."

I blushed, "Oh."

"He means you've been his inspiration for jacking off," Rosalie told me. "Apparently Italians are his taste." She smirked, glancing at Dante. "They're mine too."

I rolled my eyes, "You need only ask, and I shall only give."

This time Emmett rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and I could hurt you."

"Please, Dante's never hurt me," I muttered. "And he isn't very careful."

"Neither were you," Dante returned.

I grinned happily at the memory. "And you never seemed to struggle."

"Oh, I struggled, but not in the way you think."

I laughed outright at that, rolling my eyes, "So, what do you say? Birthday treat?"

Emmett laughed, "Um, not now."

I giggled, "Of course not. I meant later."

Emmett gave a half-hearted shrug and I changed the subject before I pressed further. Something seemed to be bothering him. "So, human should sleep."

"But we haven't even watched a movie yet," Dante whined.

I groaned, "I'll fall asleep."

"Then at least you gave the movie a go."

I sighed, but finally agreed to it, crawling out of the tent and grabbing my lap top and the DVD on the coffee table. I brought it with me back into the tent and it began playing upon entering the computer.

My eyes widened at the title, "Dante! Why the fu-"

"Just watch," Dante hushed. All four of the adults crowded around the screen, and I laid my head on my arms as the beginning began. I was out before the first line even started.

When I awoke, I was cold. Not because of the blankets, one was wrapped around me, but because of the companion I had sitting up and talking quietly to someone.

"I don't know, Rose," Emmett was saying.

"Emmett... just move on."

I could hear the exasperation in Rosalie's voice and kind of felt bad for Emmett, "I have spent seventy years married to only one person. I've only ever been with you in this life."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is," Emmett returned.

"You've slept with Bella at least once-"

What!? "I haven't, Rose."

"You haven't? But the party... I mean, you had your tongue down her throat, I thought you guys went upstairs-"

"No," Emmett sighed. "I mean, she's hot, don't get me wrong."

"Just get it over with," Rosalie snapped. "Have sex with her and just get past the frustration. Alice said you didn't have to fall in love with her, just make the relationship believable to her parents, and the rest of her family."

"She's..." He trailed off, not being able to finish.

And they began talking to quietly for me to hear. I waited a few minutes before opening my eyes. Emmett's legs were stretched out, touching my back. I moved away from them and began to sit up. But I ended up jabbing my elbow into the sofa. "God damn it!" I whispered furiously, rubbing my elbow and giving the sofa a good glare.

"Morning," Emmett chuckled.

"Morning."

"Happy birthday, Bella," Rosalie gave a small smile. "I made the two kids breakfast and they're with Esme and Alice."

"Oh, thanks, that's very nice of you," I admitted. I ran a hand through my hair, grimacing at the tangles. "What time is it?"

"Nearly nine," Emmett said quietly. "I was just about to wake you."

"Oh, thanks, but I guess you didn't have to," I gave him a bright smile, before giving Rosalie one as well, and crawled out of the tent, beginning to demolish it. I folded the blankets, pushed the furnature back in place, before declaring I was going to take a shower.

"But what about the party?"

"Not until everyone else gets here," I insisted to the kids before jogging up the stairs for a shower.

I was quick, after a text from Dante informed me that the family was coming over for an early dinner, and the hanging out and partying would be afterwards.

There was so much to do.

Thanks to the Cullen's for buying so much alcohol when I had the big party a few days ago, I had plenty for tonight - including about twenty wine bottles. It'd be more than enough, but you could never be sure with my family.

"So, what's the rush?"

"My family will be here at three. I have to make dinner," I explained, curling my hair in the mirror, my free fingers strumming against my leg. "And-"

"Dante, Esme, and Carlisle are in the kitchen."

"Carlisle?" I asked confused.

Emmett nodded, sitting down on my bed, "Yeah, and Edward, Alice, and Rose are with the kids."

"The kids don't need to be watched constantly. They'll be fine on their own."

"And that's when a paranoid person like Edward comes in."

I snorted, burning my finger in the process. I gasped in pain and jerked my hand away, my curling iron falling to the ground, "Ouch!"

"What?"

"Burnt my fingers," I grimaced, squeezing the tips of two of my fingers.

"Can I do anything? Take you to Carlisle?"

"No, they're fine," I said after a moment. "Just a little sore." I stared at my pink fingertips before grabbing my curling iron once more and beginning to finish the curls. "I hate being human."

"You'll miss it," he informed me.

I glanced up from the mirror, "Do you?"

He shrugged, "Sure. I don't really remember it, though."

"Oh," I frowned, "I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't remember my human life. All of my memories as a child, my family, it'd be devastating."

"I didn't have much family when I was human. It was me, my human wife, and my mother."

"That must have been hard for them, then," I admitted. I uncurled a piece from the hot iron and worked on another, "For you to disappear like that, I mean. Very hard."

"They coped, I assume."

"Have you ever tried to look for them?" I asked. "A grave? Your wife could still be alive-"

"She'd be near a hundred."

"My great-grandmother lived to be a hundred and seven," I informed him. "She just clung on to that life support machine like it was her lifeline." I giggled a little at my joke. "But really, you should check, I think. Might learn something new."

"Like?"

I shrugged, "Your kid. What his name is, what's his birthday, ya know, that kind of stuff."

He gave a non-committed nod, "I'll think about it."

"Alright," I returned. I winced as I burnt my fingers again. "Damn it! This is why I have a hairdresser at shoots." I sucked on the tip of my finger as I twisted my hair with the other one. Forget this. I had almost all of it done, but I might as well just straighten it and get on with my life.

"Why do you humans still do stuff that hurts you?"

"I curl my hair because it makes me look... better, I guess," I shrugged. "I don't really think about it. But I like it curly."

"Oh," he frowned. "That's stupid."

"Is it?" I asked, glancing at him and taking my finger out of my mouth. "Should I just straighten it?"

"No, I like it curly, too. But what's wrong with straight?"

I blinked, "It looks horrible on me most days. It's too average."

"I disagree," Emmett said, pushing himself off the bed to walk over to me. He grabbed the curling iron before I could and inspected it, "How do you work it?"

I rolled my eyes, reaching to take it from him, but he pulled it away, nearly unplugging it.

"You wrap a few pieces of hair around it and wait for it to set and then you let go," I explained. "Can I have it back now?"

"No."

"Please?" I sighed. "Emmett, I really need to finish my hair-"

The next thing I knew he had a piece of hair in his hand. I stared at him through the mirror, as I had been moved to face it. "Em-"

"I don't get it."

I rolled my eyes, "Wrap it around the hot part. Not tightly, just enough so that it won't slip."

He seemed to be concentrating very hard as he did as I explained and then gave me a flirty wink in the mirror, "I should be a stylist."

"No," I laughed. "You're too manly for that."

"Manly, am I?"

I opened my mouth to retort, but shut it, and instead said, "Yup."

"And how am I manly?"

"Oh, I don't know," I gave a small shrug. "You like rolling in the mud, I guess. And you look at almost nude pictures of women - maybe even totally nude and I just don't know. And you hunt - though it's not the same as human hunting - and you, well, you look manly."

"Oh?" he seemed to be really amused so I shot him a glare.

"You're burning my hair."

"No, I'm not," he said confidently. He dropped my hair from the iron and it fell into a perfect ringlet. He reached for another and began the process all over again. "You were saying."

"I don't know, all muscley and stuff, I guess," I muttered, avoiding his eyes in the mirror as I reached for my eye liner. I could at least do something.

"You don't need it. Muscley and stuff," he repeated. "Yeah, that's what you humans call working out does."

I opened the tube and unscrewed the black crayon. "Well, it's a guy work out thing, not a girl's. I mean, it could be, I guess, if a girl wanted that, but I'm rather fine with toning down."

"What else makes me manly?"

"Not doing my hair," I returned, opening my eye wide and beginning to do my bottom lids. I did both before the thing was taken from my hand. "Hey!" I protested. I jerked, but nearly pulled my hair out at the same time. Perhaps that wasn't a good idea. "Ow! Emmett, give me my eyeliner-"

"You look beautiful. You don't need anymore."

"What the fu-" I groaned in frustration. "Don't tell me what to wear."

He rolled his eyes, giving the thing back. "Whatever."

He did a few more strands in silence and then stepped back turning off the hot machine. "Alice sees your family getting here in an hour."

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Welcome," he left the room then, seeming oddly pleased with himself.

I stood in front of the mirror a while longer, staring at my reflection. I opened the eyeliner tube, meeting my eyes. They did look nice today. And the bottom liner made them wide and pretty.

I sighed and closed the tube, grabbing my lipgloss and putting it on before fluffing my hair a bit and spraying it with hairspray. Damn, Emmett. He always knew how to get to me.

I changed into a really pretty black lace dress that had skin view pieces over the shoulders, back, and stomach. My privates were covered with a matching skin-tone piece of cloth, so it looked very real. I knew my dad was going to flip, but I didn't really care. I grabbed my black heels - though not my tallest - and slid them on as well.

"Party time," I murmured, popping a piece of gum in my mouth.

My heels clicked against the hard stairs as I stepped down. I smiled at Edward as I entered the foyer, and he was crossing it. "Hey," I greeted.

"Hello," he returned quietly.

That meant he didn't take this breakup easily.

"What are you wearing?" he continued.

I spun around for him, "Latest addition to my closet. I bought it today. Like?"

"It's very revealing."

"Don't worry, a quarter of this isn't real skin," I smirked.

"And the other seventy-five percent?"

I giggled, "Thank God I don't have any tattoos." I left him standing there, his jaw dropped, and entered the kitchen. Esme had many glass dishes full of food. Dante was stirring something on the stove.

"Any help?"

"No!" Dante cried. He shoved me out of the room in a second, and my eyes widened in shock, "The kids are in the living room. Go in there."

"Um, okay... are you sur-"

"Yes!"

"Okay, then," I said slowly. I turned around and walked across the foyer to the living room.

Alice and Rosalie were showing Giosetia pictures of models in magazines, discussing fashion. Though what they could have in common with a four year old beat me. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were sitting with Liborio, doing something.

"What are you doing?" I asked slowly, seeing them all huddled around something on the coffee table.

Emmett looked up, grinning, "Liborio got you a present."

"You did?" I asked, surprised. I glanced at my nephew and sank down on my knees beside him. "Do I get to open it now?"

"Sure!" Liborio pulled out of the man huddle and I heard Jasper's chuckle too late to realize this was a bad idea. A large earthworm was deposited into my open hands. I bit back a screech and forced a bright smile on my face.

"Oh, how lovely!" I said. "Thank you, that's so kind of you."

"I found him yesterday in the garden," he informed me. "And I had a lot of fun yesterday, and so did you, and so I named this worm Fun. Do you like it?"

"I love it," I told him, giving him a small kiss on the temple and a one handed hug. I could feel the worm wiggling around in my fingers and gave a shudder. "Where should we keep him?"

"In the plants?" he smiled, as if he figured it out, but still wasn't sure. "In the foyer!"

I thought about it, "Alright. Help me get him into a nice pot."

Liborio rushed off and I used my free hand to flick the three men the bird. "Dicks," I muttered under my breath.

"Oh, you love Fun, Bella," Jasper laughed.

"Come on, at least something will live here with a heart," Emmett laughed with him.

I groaned and followed the boy to the foyer, where he was digging into the dirt of a potted rose bush. I deposited the worm quickly into the soil and we covered him back up lightly. "There, he should be happy," I told Liborio. Let's go wash our hands."

"Okay!"

It was very sweet of him, but that worm was not staying.


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as he ran back into the living room, I dried my hands off and shot the potted plant a look that clearly stated, "Strangle the worm with your roots." I didn't do creatures. I didn't do insects living in my house.

I went back into the living room, pulling my dress down a bit before sitting down.

"You look hot," Emmett commented.

"Thanks," I said absently, playing with the silver bracelet on my wrist. It was tangled in the lace. I finally detached it just as Emmett plopped beside me, his arm going around my shoulder. "So, how long, Alice?"

"Thirty-seven minutes," she chimed.

I nodded and glanced at Emmett beside me, to see him staring at me. Liborio was talking to Edward and Jasper, like he was saying something very important, and Giosetia and the girls were doing the same. "What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, you're just... really hot."

"Um... thanks," I said slowly, turning my head to the tv.

"Beautiful. Gorgeous. Flawless. What other words are there?"

"Cheesy, lame, liar," I returned absently.

"I'm not lying," Emmett insisted. "Why do you always think that?"

I blinked, "Because I own a mirror. That's how."

"And how do I convince you otherwise?"

I rolled my eyes, "You can't."

"I beg to differ."

"Then beg away."

"Anything at all I could do?"

I glanced at him, smirking, "We'll see."

"Like, I don't know, a good make out session in the back seat of your Fiat?"

I rolled my eyes, "And what's wrong with this couch?"

He shrugged, "Nothing."

So I was bold. I sat up straight and turned to face him. "I don't see you kissing me."

"You need only ask," he mocked.

"Kiss me?" I smirked. "As a birthday present?"

"Should I take back what I got you?" he smirked back.

I frowned, "You guys weren't supposed to get me anything."

"Too bad," Emmett chuckled.

I stared at him a moment, but he made no move to kiss me. I sighed and flopped back onto the sofa, grabbing the remote and changing the channel to the news. Giovanni leaving the hospital greeted me. And mention of my birthday.

"Can they just leave us alone?" I asked myself.

"Course not," Emmett murmured. I jumped at how close he was. Nearly right at my ear.

"You scared me," I admitted when he chuckled.

"Good," he grinned.

I turned my head to look at him and he was really, really close. I glanced up to meet his eyes, my breath leaving me in a quiet noise, but it wasn't quite a sigh, "You smell good," I remarked almost inaudible.

"Yeah, I heard it's your favorite."

I gave a smile, "It is." I took a deep breath, closing my eyes as I did so. "Ralph Lauren." I opened my eyes, but had no need to. He was kissing me. At first I was a little surprised. I didn't think he'd actually kiss me. But I kind of just gave into my hormones and lived a little. I kissed back, and boy did he know how to kiss. I suppose nearly eighty years on his side, he had better know how. And his hair was quite soft, despite it being so short. The curls were barely long enough to ring around once, but it was enough for my fingers to touch and pull him a little closer.

A throat clear causing me to pull back and raise an eyebrow in that direction. Edward gave a pained expression, "Your, uh, dress rode up."

I glanced down to see my dress barely covering my ass. I shrugged, "I'm not showing anything."

"You can show me," Emmett winked.

I snorted, "Please, not when my parents will get here so soon. We don't have enough time."

Emmett chuckled and ran his thumb and index finger over his lips, getting the lip gloss off. He raised an eyebrow at the pink stain on his fingers, "Is it on my face?"

I rolled my eyes, "No."

But at the same time, Jasper laughed out, "Yes."

So Emmett didn't believe me and ran off to save his pride.

Edward cleared his throat, "Can you please stop kissing him in front of me?"

"It was only just now," I said slowly. "Besides, I didn't kiss him. He kissed me."

"Twice."

"And?" I asked. "You kissed me before. It's nothing new. No shocking breaking news."

Edward frowned and glanced away from me, "Yeah, it's not, I guess."

I sighed and curled my knees up to my chest as I watched the news, talks of my contract flying around. And Juliette's face appearing. So cat seemed to be out of the bag. I wonder how they found out.

Emmett was beside me in an instant once more and I glanced at him once before turning back to the screen, turning the volume up. "-Giorezzi is not having any charges pressed against her for breaking this legal contract. Mrs. Giorezzi is expected to remain out of contact with the staff of Giorezzi Modeling and she is to not contact any of the models without their consent. We have yet been able to reach Graziella Severno for comment. On a happier note, Graziella Severno turns nineteen today!" The news woman gave a bright smile to the camera, as if she knew I was watching. "Let's give her a big celebration tonight, yes? This is Lisette Jupena from Italy One News."

I let out a sigh as I changed the channel, "Well, that's good news."

"So she can't contact you?"

"I don't care if she does or not. She is coming tonight, Dante said she was, so I assume that it's fine. And if she gets here and causes problems, I'll ask her to leave."

And that's when my doorbell rang.

"They're here," Alice told me.

Wonderful.

"Got it!" Dante called.

"No, I got it!" I called back, standing. I hastilly pulled my dress down so it was at a decent length and rushed out to the foyer. But Dante already had the door open. My mother with about three dishes in her arms appeared first.

"Dante!" she cried. She kissed both of his cheeks without her hands and gave me a smile, rushing over to me and doing the same.

"Hey, mama, let me help," I said, taking two plates from her. "We, well, Esme, Dante, and Carlisle, have been cooking all day. You didn't need to bring this-"

"Well, I did," she insisted. "You'll need it. With all the people we have?"

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, let's put it in the kitchen."

She followed me into the kitchen and I spotted Carlisle and Esme sitting at the small breakfast table. "Hey," I greeted. I lifted my arms slightly. "They've brought food."

"Oh, wonderful, just what we needed," Esme smiled, taking the pans from my mother and I. "It's lovely to properly meet you, Mrs. Severno. My name is Esme."

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Cullen. Please, call me Elisabetta."

"Call me Esme," Esme smiled brightly. "Your daughter is wonderful, truly."

"I'll leave you two," I said, departing from the two mothers. I went back into the foyer to see multiple brothers and sisters with their children pool in, my father leading.

I smiled warmly at them all, "Hey, it's great to see you guys! It's been what? Three days?"

"Forever," Emiliana countered. She took my elbow, "Introduce me."

"To? You've met everyone..."

"To Emmett, silly."

I laughed, "Oh. Well, come on."

I steered her into the living room, leaving the rest of my family to do what they wish. Emmett was sitting there with Giosetia right beside him and Liborio now on his lap. They were watching cartoons.

"Em, this is my eldest sister-in-law, Emiliana. You've already met."

Emmett glanced at us, giving us an easy smile. God, he was very good at this. "Hey."

She was practically salivating, "Hey. I remember you, now! Grazie was passed out from the party and you pointed out where she was."

Emmett laughed, "Yeah, that was me."

"Well, great to properly meet you," Emiliana grinned. "Hey, guys."

The two kids barely spared her a glance.

"Um, this is the only time they've ever seen this show at my house before?" I tried when Emiliana gestured towards the tv.

She blinked, "You're a shit liar."

"I know," I laughed. "It's all we do. So, the kids told me about my present."

"They did?" she asked, surprise.

I grinned, "They said it was in the garage. A new car? Emili, you shouldn't have."

Emiliana laughed, "Oh, that! No, that's not a car. But it is your present."

I smirked, "More sex tapes of you and Ricki?"

"That wasn't us!" she cried.

I let out a peal of laughter as she turned fifty shades of red and stuttered something out before rushing away. I snorted and leaned down so I could whisper in Emmett's ear, "If you want to get on my dad's good side, get Jasper, Edward, and you to play out back after dinner. I'll change and we could do football again."

"Soccer," he corrected.

"Americans," I teased, giggling. I pecked his cheek as he spoke his response.

"Consider us all on the same team."

"No, you and I on opposing teams," I told him. "I have an awesome plan. Alice can fill you in."

"Sure." He glanced back to look up at me. "Don't I get a kiss?"

"I'm not going to push it," I told him, smirking. "But what the hell?"

It was the first kiss I initiated since the awkward one the night of the party. And it wasn't anything horrible. Like every kiss with Emmett, it was amazing. I could easily picture myself getting addicted. I pulled back and shook my head, "You're such a loser."

"Someone's gotta be."

I rolled my eyes and adjusted my skirt as I turned around to walk back into the kitchen. "Who wants wine!?" I called.

"Me!" voices cried.

I laughed and held out my glass, "This is to nineteen years of my wonderful existence."

"Si!"

"And many more years of living," I concluded.

I drank heavily from my glass, giving a giggle as I set my empty glass on the table. "Right, now, let's eat!"

"Si!"

It was set up like a buffet, simply because there were so many people. I sat besides my mother, her constant chatter distracting me from my father's watchful eye. Emmett sat between two of my brothers and seemed to be getting along rather well with them. Talking in Italian and I could tell he was asking about football with them. If my brother's knew me at all, they knew that we were going to play. We always do every birthday. And we always seem to have clothes for the occassion without getting a right mess.

Coincidentally, I was the most tom-boy of all the girls in my family. With being a model, it may not seem like it, but I loved to get in the mud and I loved to play a mix between soccer and American football. It really was just keep the ball on your side or eat mud. We had yet to figure out a name.

So after we drank, ate a massive cake that Dante and the Cullen parents slaved over, Emmett asked for a game and I ran to get changed.

I pulled my curly hair into a bun, thanking God that we didn't have any pictures - my mother made sure to get those out of the way near the beginning.

It was half of my siblings and myself against the other half and the three Cullen men. Giosetia, Liborio were the official tag-ins if one of us got hurt.

"Ready?" Dante called from beside his father on the side lines.

"Go!" I giggled, kicking the ball away from Riccardo and sprinting down the courtyard lawn towards the makeshift goal.

But I was knocked to the ground in mud and a grinning Jasper stood over me.

"Oops, sorry, sis," he chuckled.

"Whatever," I wiped the mud from my face and he helped me to my feet. "You're going down."

"Bring it," he challenged.

I took off towards where the ball was, only for it to be taken from Camelo by Riccardo. It seemed to be never ending - back and forth, back and forth - until finally we scored a goal. We stood in a line, waiting for the ball drop. I was in the center, with Emmett. The game was nearly over and we were tied. "What do I get if my team wins?" he asked.

I smirked, "A lot."

"Oh?"

"Mmmhmm," I hummed, practically dancing on my feet as I eyed the ball in Dante's hands. "Anything you want."

Emmett grinned, wiping the mud from his face. Honestly, he looked like he had just been through hell. But it was hella sexy on him. "That sounds good to me."

"What do I win?"

"Anything you want," he repeated.

"I might take you up on that," I spoke. I tensed as Dante threw the ball up and kicked it towards Ambrose on my team as it began to drift my way. He took it and started to run down the field. Emmett was hot on my heels as I followed. Ambrose kicked the ball to me and I reached for it, but gave a screech as I was grabbed from behind and brought to the cold, hard ground. Only, it wasn't the ground. It was Emmett's body.

I laughed, "You jerk! I could have had that shot!"

"Exactly," he insisted.

I giggled and slid off of him into the mud - Jasper and Alice seemed to have filled buckets of water and layered the ground before the family arrived, so it was nice and muddy - and add that to the storm just a few days ago. It was practically a dirty slippy slide.

I grabbed a handful of mud and before he could move away, it landed solidly on his face. "Pay back," I grinned.

He used both hands to throw mud back at me and I squealed as it slid down my shirt, "Ew! Ahhh, it's cold!"

"Sorry," he said, not sorry at all. I pushed his shoulder so a squish sounded as he fell back into the mud. I leaned over him and stared at him a moment before I kissed him. It was soft, quick, but left me breathless when I pulled away.

"You gotta little mud," he said.

I laughed, "Where?"

"Here," His thumb brushed against my lips. "I can fix it."

"Do."

The cheers of the winning team broke us apart from the next kiss we shared and I rolled my eyes as Riccardo ran in a circle with his finger in the air, symbolising '1'. What a loser.

"Looks like you won," I commented.

"Nah, I'm not one to let the beautiful girl lose."

I rolled my eyes, "You're the one that pushed me in the mud in the first place."

"You deserved it."

"I did not!" I protested, but cracked up laughing as he stood and the mud slid from his skin and landed on the ground in plops. He held out his hand for me and I took it as I rose also.

"You guys are so cute together," my mother whispered as she handed me a towel. I took it from her, wiping off my face.

"Thanks," I smiled. I glanced at Emmett to see him hosing off Riccardo and Liborio at the same time. They had the other hose and were spraying him back. "He's good for me, I think. I'm so less stressed out around him."

"As you should be. He should make you feel on top of the world."

I rolled my eyes, "He does, Mama, he really does."

"How did you get back together, again?"

I snorted, "I was at a party I had, and I got a little too drunk. I started to hit on this guy, but I think he was gay, and Emmett came over and got the guy away from me before he could take advantage of me. And then Emmett took me to the bathroom and just sat with me as I got sick. He's so kind to me, mama." I rolled my eyes as Emmett took his shirt off and let Liborio spray off his back. My sisters openly oogled him, despite their husbands giving them looks that clearly showed they noticed. "Such a dork, but kind."

"You love him," she sighed. "I only wish..."

"Yeah, I know, but it won't happen," I gave her a wry smile. "So, I heard that Giulia was in town yesterday," I said changing the subject. "Did you meet up with her?"

She got distracted easily and told me all I needed to know about my mother's childhood friend.


	21. Chapter 21

Drunk, muddy, and sitting around a small bonfire was how we ended up fifteen minutes later. Esme had bought marshmellows and we were all cooking them on the fire, sharing smores.

"Wait, I have one for you," Emmett said as I reached for the marshmellow bag. I eyed him curiously as he pulled his stick from the fire and saw three glowing white globs. He was an expert as he managed to make a smore with double chocolate, triple marshmellow, and triple crackered.

He presented it to me as if it were a masterpiece and I cautiously took it, taking a second to inspect it, "Thanks."

"Anytime," he winked.

I bit into it and nearly sighed. I was such a sucker for sweets.

A wine bottle was being passed around and everyone filled up their glasses for one last toast. Any excuse to drink.

It was my father though, that spoke, "To my youngest daughter. May her carreer flourish and she experience everything she wishes to in her life."

I gave my father a soft smile, "To flourishing," I agreed.

"To flourishing," everyone said quietly.

I sipped my wine carefully before turning my head to look away from my father. I glanced at Edward, "What's he thinking?"

"Who?"

"My father," I said under my breath. "What's he thinking?"

"Do you really want to know?"

I nodded, bracing myself as I readied another marshmellow for the fire.

"He's assessing Emmett."

"And?"

"As of now, it's not too good," Edward admitted.

I nodded slowly, my gaze dropped to the halfeaten smores. I took a small bite as I thought, "Does that mean he'll never agree?"

"No, but it doesn't mean he'll think anything positive of him for a while either."

I could understand that. At least it was something. "But does he like him? Not like him? What doesn't he like?"

"He doesn't really know him."

I bit my lip, "Okay. I can work with that."

"Bella-"

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks, though, but I think I have a plan."

"Alice can see it's not going to work."

I frowned, "Oh."

"Why don't you just back off from your dad and wait?" he suggested.

I frowned, "But I only have two years. That's so little time compared to -"

"You'll be fine."

I took Edward's word for it and let the subject drop. I finished off Emmett's gourmet smore before readying my own, but ended up giving it to Giosetia. Her and her brother were the only ones of the kids up - the others much younger and passed out in the house.

Giosetia absolutely refused to leave Emmett's side after he made her another one of his gourmet smores. She fell asleep against his side by the time the clock in the timesquare rang eleven. It was honestly adorable and I couldn't help but take a picture with my phone.

Best birthday ever! Lots of love to everyone and enjoy this picture of Em and Setia by the bonfire. I sent that to Twitter and shoved my phone back in my pocket as Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Stop exploiting the girl."

I bit my lip to fight back a grin, "I just wanted to document it. It's cute."

He shrugged carefully, so as not to disrupt the sleeping girl. "I'm cute, what can I say?"

I laughed, standing, "I'm going to get us another bottle of wine. White? Red?"

"White!" more people said than red so I headed on inside, checked on the sleeping kids, before taking off for the wine cooler, pulling out two bottles of white and walking back out to the fire. We quietly opened them and passed it around, and I don't know what happened after that, but soon we were back inside and Giosetia refused to let go of Emmett. Even in her sleep she clung to him harder than she took her hits in football.

"You can just have her stay the night, if you want," I told my brother and sister-in-law as they tried to the girl to wake up. She wasn't having it.

"But then she'd have stayed for two nights-" Riccardo started to disagree.

I shook my head, "It's fine, really. I can drop her off early in the morning, if you'd like."

"As early as you want," Emiliana sighed. "She really does like you, doesn't she?" She addressed the last bit to Emmett, who looked up from the girl in his arms, and shrugged.

"Yeah, what's not to like? I'm a big teddy bear."

"Maybe I should stop telling him that," I laughed. I gave them both hugs, careful of the sleeping Liborio in Emiliana's arms, and sighed. "Thank you so much. And I will definitely use the stuff you got me."

"Thank God you didn't show mama, huh?" Riccardo winked. He glanced at Emmett, "You treat her right, or I'll take the gift away."

I rolled my eyes, "Get out, the three of you," I ordered once Emiliana began to laugh.

Soon almost everyone was gone, except for my parents, and Dante's.

I gave Vanni a hug, "I'm so glad they released you so you could get here."

"Me too," he admitted. "And the contract is being written as we speak. I'm truly sorry for this."

"It's fine," I insisted. "It almost made us hospital mates, though, with the heart attack I had." He shared a laugh with me. I turned to Juliette, "I'm really sorry if I've ever been... well, threatening to you. I never meant to be and I hope you can forgive me for it."

Juliette had avoided eye contact with me all night. The seventy year old woman was still a beauty, though, and obviously had eyes only for her husband. She nodded, not even meeting my eyes, "I forgive you."

"Juliette," Vanni warned.

She sighed, "It's not your fault. I just... I don't know what came over me."

"You'll always be like a mother to me, Juliette," I insisted. "That won't change."

This time, she did meet my eyes. In surprise. "Um..."

But Vanni took her hand and guided her out, giving me a goodbye in parting. And then it was my parents.

"Oh, I better go get the dishes!" my mother said quickly, rushing off to the kitchen before I could tell her I'd just drop them off. So now it was just me and my father, Emmett joining his family in the living room.

"Happy Birthday, Graziella."

"Thanks, Papa," I said awkwardly.

"You love that man," he said slowly, almost reluctantly.

I followed his gaze to the Cullen's, who were quietly chatting to each other. "I really do."

"I can see why."

"You can?" I asked, surprised, before I could stop it.

"I've never seen you glow and light up as much as you did tonight with him. It was truly lovely to watch."

"Oh," I said, confused. "I do?"

"Of course you do. I can see how in love you are," he insisted. "Both of you. But..." Here it comes. "I cannot have you marry a man that has broken his word to God."

I sighed, the comment hurting more than I thought it would - especially since Edward had warned me, "I know you'll never approve. But that won't mean I stop loving him, or stop wanting to marry him."

"Move onto someone better for your eternal soul."

Tears filled my eyes, "Papa-"

He sighed, but spoke very evenly, "I'll never approve of him, and you're right about that. He's a great guy, truly, but he's not right for my little girl. Get a different man in your life. Or this life will fall away from you."

I opened my mouth to speak, but he had already walked out the door. I closed it, feeling my jaw trembling. I wasn't going to cry. My mother hurriedly said goodbye to me, hardly giving me a glance as she rushed out to the honking taxi. I shut the door behind her and then climbed the stairs to my bedroom. I didn't speak to the Cullen's once as I shut the door and sank down in the middle of the floor.

Only then did I cry.

Once one fell, they all seemed to fall. I couldn't stop them. They poured, soaking my face and getting mixed with the mud. My hands covered my eyes as I curled up and pressed my face to my white carpet floor. I knew I'd regret staining the carpet, but it didn't matter now. The carpet muffled my breath so I didn't cry as loud as I thought I was, and it soaked up my tears.

I wasn't supposed to cry on my birthday, but it seemed I didn't have a choice today.

My dry-mud shorts were very uncomfortable, but I didn't have it in me to change. I didn't have it in me for anything. I just wanted to be held and told that he'd come around, even if it was a lie. Like my mother used to do. She'd sit for hours in my room with me as I'd cry - due to bullies in my primary school, or a heartbreak, or anything - and she'd just hold me and tell me mindless things. Recite recipes. Tell me how to curl my hair properly or get revenge on a boy without saying a word.

"You're going to get the carpet all dirty," a soft voice interrupted.

"I'll clean it," I sniffled, not moving upon his entrance. Why did Emmett always seem to come to the rescue? Why was he always there? We were supposed to be faking this, not be in a real relationship.

"And it'll never come out," he informed me. A hand swept my hair to the side before his cool hand touched my cheek, brushing the tears and a few pieces of mud away. "Come here."

I didn't even think. My arms wrapped around his neck and my face was buried in his sweatshirt. His arms tightened around my midsection and I drew in a breath before more tears came out. "Why is he so difficult?"

Emmett sighed, one hand slowly moving up and down my back comfortingly, "He just loves you a lot and wants what's best for you."

"But I know what's best for me," I told him stubbornly, sniffling. "Does he see that?"

"He just sees who I am, what I've done, and that's all that matters. And I think-"

"Don't tell me you agree," I whispered. "Please, don't. I've heard enough. I'm nineteen, he can't just keep telling me what I should do."

"But you still listen when he does."

"He's my father, of course I do," I said immediately.

"That's why he tells you," Emmett told me. "Because you respect him and you know he's only looking out for you. Besides, this'll blow over soon. He's bound to like me sometime."

"He does like you!" I told him, drawing back slightly and meeting his auburn eyes. "He loves you! But he can't look past the whole divorce thing."

He frowned, "Oh."

"God, he just needs to screw tradition," I sighed and rested my forehead on his broad shoulder. "I'm doing this for him. I'm giving up everything I've ever worked for for him."

"He doesn't know that."

"I can't tell him!" I insisted quietly. "He'd be frantic about it. I'd never see you or your family again. He'd lock me up in the cellar for even being around such heathen creatures."

"Heathen?" Emmett asked. "I was very religious back in the day, I hope you know."

"You were?" I asked, surprised.

"Mmmhmm," Emmett nodded. "Catholic, grew up in Tennessee, and I went to a Sunday school every Sunday when I was little. I was a construction builder in the winters, I think, but I still read the Bible and such. Because working that was hell. I opened my eyes, staring at the collar of his hoodie as he continued. "I believe in heaven and hell. I believe good vampires can go to Heaven. I believe in God."

"And the Commandments?"

"I've broken almost all of them."

"Thou shalt not kill hasn't been broken," I reminded him. "Nor -"

"I've killed before, Bella." He looked away from my eyes as he remembered the past. "I was new and I got too close to the humans. This girl smelt amazing. She was my singer, you see. And I just couldn't stop myself. And the second time, another girl smelt even better than the first. It was only a few years later. I was powerless fighting my instincts. I've never tasted blood since the forties."

"Just two?" I asked, my eyes flickering up to meet his own as he glanced down at me. He nodded. I returned my gaze to the collar of his hoodie, one hand still around his neck while the other traced the outline of his collar. "That's not so bad, I suppose. Most vampires kill hundreds, don't they?"

He nodded slowly, "Sure."

My finger slipped off the collar and touched the skin of his neck on accident. A muscle in his neck twitched slightly at the accident. But something else caught my eye. "What happened here?"

My finger traced an almost invisible white line that ran along the side of his neck, and I knew it was a wound. It would have slashed his artery, were he human.

"Venom can cure almost everything. Bear attacks barely makes the list."

"This is from when you were human?" I asked, surprised. It made sense, at least. I trailed my finger along the line until I ran into the barrier of his sweatshirt. I dropped my hand and sighed as I sat back. "How do I make my father love you so much, he forgets about the divorce?"

"I talk to him."

"What?" I cried. "You can't-"

"I have an idea."

"Don't I get to know it?"

"Depends on how it goes," he grinned. "I'll drop off Giosetia tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I can-"

"I insist," he said simply. "Now, let's get you to bed-"

"I'm all muddy," I sighed. "I don't want to take a shower."

He grinned, "Who said you had to?"

The next thing I knew, I was in Emmett's bed and Giosetia was beside me, still sound asleep. She was cluthing a muddy sweatshirt. I realized Emmett must have cleaned up and gotten in a different sweatshirt.

"I'll get this all muddy!" I protested, sitting up to move.

"And I'll just get the sheets wash," he shrugged. "Now will you sleep like a good, little human?"

I sighed, falling back onto the pillow, "Fine. Can we watch Friends?"

He grinned, "Sure."

But I was asleep before he even returned.


	22. Chapter 22

When I awoke, a warm cup of coffee was on the bedside table, as well as a cold bagel, and some eggs. I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of breakfast, turning over in the bed to get a better look. Indeed, it was fresh. I glanced around the room, seeing no one inside, just myself. I wondered where Giosetia was for a moment, but took a sip of the coffee and forgot about it. I finished the breakfast quickly, as the mud on my arms and clothes was still dry and horrible. Still sticking.

I pulled the sheets off the bed and threw them in Emmett's hamper, before heading to my room. I took a quick shower, scrubbing the mud from my skin, before washing my hair about three times. I just felt gross.

I just left my hair in the towel before sliding on a nice pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Is Emmett gone?" I asked as I deposited the plate into the dishwasher and set the laundry basket down from Emmett's room. Esme and Carlisle were at the breakfast table, reading a newspaper.

"Yes, he took Giosetia to your brothers."

"He knows where to go?" I asked. "Did he take the Fiat?"

"He did," Carlisle nodded, giving me a morning smile. "And Alice gave him directions to the bakery after he goes to the farm."

"That's such a long drive, he should have woken me up," I insisted. "I would have taken her."

"He insisted to do it. He took Jasper with him."

"Oh, that's good, then. At least he won't have to-" I paused from refilling my coffee cup. "Wait, he's going to the bakery?"

"Yes," Esme nodded.

I paled, "Oh, no-"

"Alice says it'll be perfectly fine-"

"No, no, my father..." I trailed off, hesitating. I didn't have a car and I couldn't really get into a taxi looking like this. "This won't end well."

"Alice insisted it would. That it was set in stone."

I didn't believe that, but didn't comment much further as I sipped my coffee, black, and waited for him to return. I suppose I could get my LA house on the market.

"Where's Dante?"

"With Rose."

"Oh..." I grimaced. "Right, nevermind then. Alice?"

Esme laughed, "She's in the living room shopping online."

"Wonderful," I grinned. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

Edward was in there as well with her, watching the Italian news. Nothing new, it seemed. Alice was painting her nails while ordering a dress off of some website.

"Thanks for letting me ship this here," she informed me.

I stared at her confused as I sat down between the two siblings, "Um... I believe the conversation goes, Hey, Bella, can I ship this thing I ordered here? And I'll reply, Sure, Alice. That sounds fine. And you say, Thanks for letting me ship this here."

"I skipped the part I knew was going to happen," she said brightly, pressing an order button with a drying finger and then began another coat. How many did she need?

"I can tell," I stated. I stared at the news screen, watching the weather patterns. Rain Sunday, again. Which meant family dinner would once again be rained on. But sun the rest of the days.

"It's very dangerous to be in Italy," Edward told me.

"And yet there are a hundred or so others that are doing it," I informed him.

"No, they go out at night. And they have no human attachments. You have a human family here and they love the outdoors. It is very dangerous for us."

"Then don't go outside," I shrugged.

"I don't."

"Then you're fine," I insisted. I pulled my phone out, checking for messages, but found none. Disappointed, for whatever reason, I turned my attention back to the tv and waited for something interesting to come on. But of course, I spent the next hour just staring at unimportant news.

"Hey, Bella," Alice said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"How are you going to get pregnant?"

I blinked at the abruptness of the question, "What?"

"Well, now that you're taken to the world, there would be talk if you showed up in the bars looking for a hook up. I mean, don't get me wrong, we could do the disguise thing. But well... what were you thinking of?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I kinda hoped I'd like breathe in some fumes and bam be pregnant." Alice snorted, finding this idea ridiculous. "What do you see?"

"That's why I was asking. It was seeing you at the bar as your normal self and major news backslash from it-"

"Then I'll disguise myself," I shrugged.

She nodded, "Good."

"You don't see...?" I trailed off, afraid of the answer. "Does my father ever agree to this?"

"Oh my God! These shoes are adorable!" she cried. I think my hopeful face fell because she sighed, "Well... it changes. But I mostly get visions of him eventually saying yes."

"And the others?"

"You get married without his consent."

"And?" I pressed.

She winced, "He gets mad, but he grows used to it."

"Used to it how?"

"He ... lets you come over for Sunday dinner."

My eyes widened, "I'm banned from Sunday dinner!"

"Not now! If you marry him without your father's consent."

I gave almost a choked breath that sounded depressingly like a sob. Oh my God. "He bans me from... from seeing my family?"

"No, just from going to the bakery."

"For how long?" I asked quietly, my heart racing at a strange beat.

She mumbled something I didn't catch, so I asked her to repeat, "A year."

"A year," I said slowly. "I won't see my father for a year."

"No..." she said.

"It's not going to happen," I told her. "My father will not hate me his last years. I couldn't bear that."

"There is hope, at least. He's talking to your father right now."

I felt a wince cross my features, "What are they doing? Shouting? Fist fighting? God, my father loves fist fighting. Was a fighter in his days..."

"No, they're talking, civilly," she assured me.

"About?"

"Just themselves," she smiled brightly. "See, Emmett knows what he's doing."

I wasn't appeased. It wasn't for another three hours that Emmett returned. I was practically pulling my hair out as I tweeted, looked at my portfolio and updated what I could with recent photos, and cut the split ends of my hair. I never once left the living room, as I needed to see what had happened at the bakery first hand.

I heard the Fiat pull into the garage after I finished my sandwich for lunch and nervously fidgeted with my hands.

"You're too worried," Alice insisted.

When Emmett walked through the front door, I pounced on him. "What happened? What did he say? Why the fuck didn't you wake me up and let me take her? Oh my God, he didn't throw a punch, did he? Are you-"

"It was good, actually," he ruffled my hair as I passed. "Shortie, I think you worry too much."

"I am not short!" I protested. "What did you talk about for hours?"

"Nothing, really. Did you know he has a new pastry?"

"I don't care about pastries!" I cried, following him into the living room. "What did he say? What did you ask?"

"He wanted to know if I was still in love with Rose," Emmett shrugged. "I told him no."

"Where's Jasper?" I asked, glancing back into the foyer.

"You'll see."

"You guys didn't get arrested, right?" I asked. "It's sunny..."

"Jackets and caps," he shrugged. "I didn't go in the sun. We were careful."

"Careful," I repeated. "Then where is Jasper?"

He smirked, "He'll come in in a minute."

"Oh my god, you did get arrested, didn't you?" I guessed. "Of course. I mean, two American men with an Italian toddler-"

"No, we didn't," Emmett laughed and pulled his jacket off. A tight white t-shirt was underneath and I had to stop myself from appreciating it too much.

"Then what-?" My breath left me as his hand descended on my eyes and I was blinded. "Emmett!"

"It's your birthday present!" he told me. "You can't look."

"But-"

"Come on, trust me. Now, walk."

"Forwards?" I asked hesitantly.

"Duh."

I took a cautious step forward and kept going when he didn't say anything. "How far?"

"I'll tell you when."

I was led to the living room, but could not sit down. Instead, I was faced towards the windows and his arms didn't move.

"Now what?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh, wrong room."

I snorted before I could stop it, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" so this time I was lead through the rooms until I got to the garage. I could only tell by the squeaking the garage door made. And then I hear the noise. Oh, shit. The hand left my face and I couldn't stop the grin that appeared on my face as the ginormous dog pounced on me.

"It's so cute!" I squealed. Though it was probably only a few months old, it was large enough to make me stumble as it stood up on me and I ruffled it's ears. "What's your name? You're a sweetheart. Yes you are!" Of course, it liked this and licked my face obsessively.

I squealed and pushed his tongue away from me, shivering in dog slobber.

"Well, it's kind of boring with you being the only human here," Jasper stated. "So, we thought you needed a warm blooded friend."

"It's perfect," I breathed, petting it's fur as it calmed down and wagged its tail. I played with its collar and frowned when I saw it had no name. "No name?"

"Kinda your choice."

I took one look at the puppy's blue eyes before I decided, "Hey, Stitch. Welcome to the family."

"Stitch?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, like that kids movie," I smiled. "He has the same color eyes as the blue alien thing. The kids loved that movie before I moved to America."

"Then, Stitch it is."

"This is amazing," I insisted. "Thank you so much. I've never gotten anything like this before."

"He's trained," Emmett informed me. "Potty trained too. That's why it took so long getting back. I had your dad help me."

"You did?" I asked, surprised. "Why?"

"I'm not very fluent," Emmett admitted. "And I couldn't go in the sun, really. But Jasper parked in the shade, we walked to this farm place, and yeah."

"He went with you?" I was still trying to get over that.

"Yeah, pretty easily, too."

I sank down on my knees as I ruffled my new companion's fur, loving him already. "You get to sleep in my bed," I told him. "And you can take walks with me and we can play in the back garden. And I'll take you to some pet-friendly shoots. And we're just going to love each other," I murmured to him, kissing his forehead. "What did you tell him?"

"Just how we wanted to pick up your birthday present," Jasper smirked. "He didn't even hesitate."

"That was all you talked about?" I asked them.

"Yup."

I hummed and grabbed the dog's collar, "Let's go inside!"

It was dying hot in the garage, so I practically burst through the doors and let the dog loose. "Ah! This is so exciting!" I insisted. The dog didn't run through the house like I expected him to. He went around in a circle, inspecting the room, before looking at me. "Come on!"

I patted his back and led him to the kitchen where I dug around in the cabinet for a bowl for water and food. I filled a water bowl for him and set it on the floor. He happily lapped it up. I giggled and patted his back before digging around the fridge for some left over meat from last night. I found sausages and ripped them apart before placing them in another bowl and left them for the dog. I needed to buy dog food.

As he ate, I unplugged my phone from the wall and took a few pictures, trying to decide how to break the news to my fans and to my family.

Eventually, mid picture, he looked up, giving me the most adorable face. That, as it turned out, was sent to the world, and my siblings. "Meet the newest member of the family! Stitch Severno!"

Of course, responses were immediately, both from my fans and my family. As I replied to most, Stitch decided to be done eating and lay his head on my lap, watching me.

"Hey, Bella?" Esme's voice sounded.

"Yes?" I glanced up from petting the dog's head, and spotted her in the archway.

"The family and I are going to go hunting," she said. "We didn't get a lot last time, and we really should feed. It's been a while."

"Of course, I'll be fine," I insisted. "Besides, I have a new guard."

She gave a soft laugh, "We shouldn't be long. I really wish we could stay."

"No, you should eat," I smiled. "Please, don't feel like you have to keep a schedule for my account. You can do whatever you wish."

She nodded, "We'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Have fun," I said brightly.

I set to the fridge to make myself a snack and pulled out some grapes. "Guess it's just you and me, Stitch. What should we do? Go for a walk?" His ears perked up at that. "Or play? Or we could hang out in the living room? Watch the squirrel network-"

"You're talking to yourself," Dante's voice interrupted.

"I know," I sighed. "It's what I do when I'm alone. You know that."

"Well, cheer up. Guess what we're doing?"

I glanced at him, pausing as I popped a grape in my mouth, "What?"

"Relieving some tension."

"And that's a negative," I told him. "I'm not in the mood."

"Come on-"

"Have fun with Rosalie, Dante. Aren't you guys like having sex all the time?"

"That's different."

I sighed, "No."

"It's been a month."

I glared at him, "Don't you think I know that?"

"What's wrong?"

I sighed, "I don't know. I'm just... worried."

"About?" he pressed.

"Nothing."

"Dad'll fix the contract."

"I know."

"Then what's wrong?"

I met his red eyes, shrugging, "I don't know."

"Is this about Emmett?"

"What about him?" I asked. "Nothing's wrong. It's just my father."

"Oh?"

"If I start to date a guy, a regular guy," I told him, "I'd have to move fast. Almost too fast to be even logical or right. And get married. Have kids."

"And that wouldn't work with you just dumping the guy out of the blue and immediately moving onto a human."

"I know," I sighed. "I don't know what to do, Dante... I know I'll be giving up my modeling future with this choice. But I can't let my father down, you know that. And I can always get my body back with working out and stuff. But I can never get the immortality back."

He sighed, "If in a few years, that's what you want, I'll change you myself."

I met his eyes, surprised, "You would do that?"

He nodded, "Of course."

I sighed, "My father would never like me having a child out of wedlock. If I marry Emmett without Papa's approval, I'm banned from the family dinner's and the bakery for a year, according to Alice."

"I heard," he spoke.

"I haven't even asked about out of wedlock, but I know it won't be much different."

Dante gave me a shrug, "You don't know that."

"I'll ask Alice tomorrow, but I know my father," I sighed. I popped another grape in my mouth, giving my new best friend a glance. "I've always wanted a dog."

"I know, that's what I told Emmett."

"You what?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he asked what you wanted for your birthday. I told him how you kept mentioning a dog would keep you company when I was away. And he's contacted some dog breeder and bought this sucker the day before yesterday. I think Grazie's got a crush!"

"I'm not into dog/human relationships," I stated bluntly.

"You really are dense, aren't you?" Dante said slowly. "I was talking about Emmett."

"He's in love with Rosalie," I stated.

"How do you know that?"

"Because, yesterday morning, I heard him say to her, I can't. I've only known you for my vampire life. And yeah. That tells me he still loves her. You?"

He smirked like he knew something, "Do you love him?"

I rolled my eyes, "Please. He's an amazing guy, don't get me wrong. But I dated Edward, and I don't know if we'll ever see past that."

"Ever?"

"Eternity is a long time," I agreed with where he was pointing to. "But I don't have eternity."

"Yet. I still think you guys could be a hot couple."

I rolled my eyes, "You're seeing into something that's not. He's just helping me out."

"Is he?"

I shrugged, frowning as I took another grape, "Yeah..."

"You don't sound so sure."

"Oh, my God. What are you? My therapist?"

"No, you had to stop going to him because you couldn't afford it," Dante reminded me.

I groaned, "And then we bring this up."

"Grazie, just accept my father's offer for your salary."

"I told you, a million is enough. I don't need a house in LA."

"You have two in Spain."

"One as gifted to me," I reminded him. "And the other is more centrally located."

"Barcelona and Madrid. Grazie-" Dante tried.

I sighed, "Look, I'm doing fine."

"No, you're not, Graziella," Dante snapped. I nearly dropped my next grape in shock. "You need the money."

I glanced away from him, "No, I don't."

"Tough. Papa's already wiring 2.5 million into your account. That way you can't talk yourself out of it."

"But-" I protested. "He can't do that! That's way too much!"

"Tough."

"Dante!" I stood, grabbing his arm as he turned away. "You can't... I can't take that money."

"And why not?" he demanded. "You deserve it! You've already brought us five million in sales just with your return. That's a month! My father tried to give you four, but I told him you'd never take it!"

"Because I've only been here a month!" I insisted. "I don't deserve that much pay!"

"Then you're just going to have to deal with it," Dante said, brushing his black hair from his face. "Because it's not getting out of your account."

I shook my head, "This is ridiculous. Dante, tell him take it down. 1.5 at the most."

"Too late," he told me.

"Dante!" I protested.

"You can pay this place off in less time, and your other places. I think you'll be fine."

"I owe twenty million," I reminded him. "That's at least four years of this ridiculous pay!"

"Right, and I told dad I'd make a deal with you. Since I bought all of the properties with my own money, you just pay me half your salary each year and eventually your debt will be obsolete. See, by going through me, you get no interest."

I hated to admit Dante was right, but I just couldn't accept this. "I can't. Dante-"

"Unless you want interest."

I nodded, "Yes. Definitely."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'll charge you interest. You have twenty million as of today. The more the years go on, the more I'll add."

"Thank you," I sighed. I gave him a small hug, to which I think he enjoyed more than usual, so I pulled away. "You are still not having sex with me."

"Damn," he teased. "Actually, I was kind of hoping you'd do Cullen and get it over with."

I raised an eyebrow, "He's hunting."

"No... he's upstairs."

I felt the color drain from my face, "You jerk! Why didn't you tell me that!?"

"I got you to spill your guts!" he teased.

I groaned and shoved a grape in my mouth, "Go die. And I didn't say anything I've already expressed."

"You want him to love you!"

"No," I said slowly. "I just want the marriage to work for a few years. That's all. Just to make it believable. And then we can act out differences and divorce."

"Your mother would throw a fit."

"Yeah, well, I'm not my mother. Look, we both know my dad doesn't have long left."

"I know."

"So can we just be serious about this?"

"Sorry," he sighed.

I sighed as well, "I'm sorry, I just... There's a lot on my mind."

"Well, go to the guy in his room, and then just do him day and night."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't get hot and bothered on command."

He smirked, taking my phone and texting something. He handed it back and I read what it said, "You will when you walk in on him in a shower. Better hurry."

I giggled like a giddy school girl and leaped into action, informing Dante to make sure the dog didn't ruin the furniture. He saluted his response. I ascended the stairs for what I hoped to be a good finale to my birthday.


	23. Chapter 23

I gave a soft sigh as I laid on my stomach, pressing the side of my face into the pillow. "Well, I have to say."

"Hmm?" Emmett asked, moving so he was laying on his side.

"This beats the dog," I finished.

He snorted, "I sure hope so."

I gave a small laugh before burying my face in the pillow, "It's been a while since I've done this."

"I seem to recall the guy from last month."

"I meant with a vampire," I spoke, my voice muffled by the fabric of the pillow. "God, it's so exhilerating."

"You're telling me."

I turned onto my back, adjusting the sheet over my body, "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

"Is way better than I imagined an option?" he asked.

I considered it, before nodding, "Yeah, cause that's my answer."

"Good."

"Did you...?" I trailed off, unsure of how to word this, "Does my blood make this difficult?"

"Nah," he said. "I was actually surprised by how much I managed to keep my mind off of it."

"Well, that's good, then. I mean, it's not a problem. So, we don't have that against us."

"Yeah..."

"I know you love Rosalie still."

"Yeah," he said slowly, unsure of where this was going.

"I don't blame you," I smirked. "I mean, she is dead sexy. And I'm not going to start problems. Nothing will become of this. It'll just be... I don't know. Two single people having a good time, I guess? Dante will tire of Rosalie one day. He always tires of them. And when he does, you'll able to win her back."

"Rosalie and I have grown apart," he told me. "We just are too different."

I rolled my eyes, "I've never seen two people more alike."

"We are very different. She's a girly-girl, rich girl, done up person. I'm... a farmer boy, from a small town, in the middle of the country, that likes to get down and dirty."

"Don't we all?" I snorted. I sobered, shaking my head, "Sorry..."

"But it's true. We've realized it as the years went on," Emmett shrugged. "I'll get over it."

I swallowed, "That's what happened with Dante and I. I loved him so much. I couldn't imagine my life without him. It was like when I first started to date Edward, before you guys left. We went everywhere together, but I was some little girl from a small, poor area of town, making bread for a living. He was a rich boy, wearing designer, and had a charming smile. Of course I fell for it." I gave a dry laugh. "And then he'd hit on the other girls and I realized he grew tired of me. Tired of the naive sixteen year old girl act. So, I grew up. I bought fancy clothes, went to parties, acted like everything he was to make him notice me. But I wasn't me anymore. I wasn't the girl that made bread or read bedtime stories to my neices or nephews. I was a girl that would get drunk, get high, and then go crashing through the house to find Dante. I was a wreck."

"You still party."

I shook my head, "Nothing compared to what I used to do. Every night was another. Every night was something that could kill me if the vampires didn't keep close eyes on the humans that attended. So... I moved to a small town in a completely different country to find myself. And I find I'm just in the middle. I like parties, but I don't party every night."

"Your life's pretty laid back for what you do," Emmett said. "On tv, you see people running around, making calls, stressing over everything."

"That's why they're on tv. Marie handles all that for me. She's such a saint," I stared at the ceiling. "You were a farm boy?"

He nodded, "Yeah, my family owned a farm just outside the city."

"And you went to school?" I asked. "Because I know most people back then didn't."

"Yeah, I went. Barely. I remember just making it in time in the mornings because I had to work the fields. And I remember working in town in the winters and after harvest."

"What did you farm?" I asked, turning towards him so we were facing each other now.

"Corn, soy, everything you could."

I hummed in appreciation and nodded, "Apples? Did have an orchard?"

"No," he shook his head. "We didn't have the land for it."

"Oh, how big was your farm, then?"

"Not big. Maybe ten acres."

"That's still big," I insisted. "You must miss it."

"Yeah," he agreed, giving a closed-off shrug. I got the message he didn't want to talk about it more.

So I changed the subject, "Giosetia loves you."

"Yeah, she threw a fit when I dropped her off," Emmett laughed, untensing from the previous conversation.

"She did?" I laughed. "I've never seen her like that. I mean, she loves my house, she's determined to be just like me. But she usually leaves with her mom after she's worn out. But she just... she clung to you."

He shrugged, "No idea why."

"She loves you," I insisted. "Maybe you should marry her, instead."

He laughed, "Just a small age difference."

"Only a few years," I shrugged. "Not so bad."

"And we have sixty?" he chuckled.

"Maybe. I was born in the eighties."

"Oo, seventy," he stated. "I was born in the teens, changed in the thirties."

"How old were you?" I asked. "When you changed?"

"Twenty two," he said.

"And your birthday?"

"November seventeenth, 1914."

"So you were changed in thirty six," I calculated. "And your birthday's coming up."

"It is."

I grinned, "What do you want?"

"I don't celebrate my birthday."

"Too bad," I stated. I reached for my phone on the nightstand and checked for any messages. One from Marie stating she was going to be meeting Vanni for the contract and expect a call tomorrow about it. I replied I could wait and then set my phone back down. I glanced at Emmett, "So..."

He got a wide smirk on his face, "Round two?"

"Do you have to ask?"

* * *

Check out the new Fanfiction Writing Month forum I've created: Fanficnowrimo. boards. net

It's entirely focused on YOU finishing YOUR fanfiction novel and if you need help, consult others!


	24. Chapter 24

I didn't remember falling asleep, but when I awoke, I was in a nice warm bed with a nice warm body next to me. "Warm?" I murmured, confused. My eyes opened something soft and pitch black. I jumped, sitting up, to see a passed out dog beside me in Emmett's bed. "Oh, morning, Stitch."

The dog's eyes opened and he glanced at me before resting once more. I buried my face into his fur for a moment before sitting up, taking the sheet with me. The digital clock on the nightstand informed me it was early morning - still dark out. I grabbed my phone as I stood, wincing at how my muscles protest. God, I hurt.

Stitch bounded off the bed and came around to my feet, licking them before I could place them on the floor. I giggled, ruffling his fur, before standing and reaching for my clothing.

I managed to get dressed quickly before remaking the bed and taking Stitch's collar and leading him out of the room. The house seemed empty, as there was no sound, so I took a quick shower, getting the knots out of my hair, and relaxing my sore muscles, before heading downstairs in shorts and a loose sweater.

"Well, someone looks great," Dante informed me.

I gave a tired smile, "It's like three in the morning. I look like shit."

I glanced between the two muscled men on the sofa, watching some crappy soap opera. "Have you been watching this the whole time?"

"No, we were watching those videos Emiliana and Riccardo got you for your birthday last year."

I groaned, "No you weren't. They're locked up in my room."

"Have you checked the lock lately."

I plopped down onto the sofa between the two of them, "I'm not going to check. But we can't watch this."

I took the remote from Dante's hand and switched it to anything else. That so happened to be sports.

"Really? Rome?" Dante asked in disgust.

"If you don't like it you can watch something else in a different room," I stated. "I happen to like Rome. And Florence."

Of coures, Rome was winning, so he wasn't happy.

Stitch spent most of the soccer match on the ground, but eventually decided he wasn't getting enough affection and rested his head on my stretched out legs.

"Want to go out?" I asked him. His ears perked up.

I grinned and stood, kissing the dogs forehead, before leading him out the backdoor. I didn't worry about a collar, as he was in an enclosed yard and the barrier was fifty feet thick and lived in. So he sprinted around in glee for a few minutes before doing his business in the middle of a flower garden. I pretended I didn't see it, as I didn't want to have the owner after me.

The dog trotted over to me, obviously pleased with himself. I grinned at him, ruffling his ears, "We're going to have to get you some toys. And dog food."

"Dog food's in the kitchen," Dante called. "Bought some last night. And I found a frisbee in the closet he could use."

"Thanks!" I called back. I set to the kitchen, pulling a handful of that dry food out and put it in the bowl. I'd put more in later, but he shouldn't be eating so much that he gets fat. "So, let's see, doggy." Stitch's tail wagged as he ate. "You need to be walked, but we'll do that this afternoon. You need to be washed so you smell all good."

The dog didn't bark, didn't answer, and I don't know why I expected him to, but he happily wagged his tail and watched me as I stood. And I led him up the stairs to the bedroom, and put him in the shower as I turned it on.

He let out a few barks at the water, and in surprise, before he actually complied and let me wash him. I used my shampoo, making him smell like a fruit tray, and used the detachable shower head to wash the soap from his fur.

"Such a good boy," I cooed, drying him off with an extra towel. "So, you're trained, hmm?" I smirk grew on my face. "Sit."

He tilted his head in confusion.

So I tried Italian, "Sit."

And he sat. Italian, duh. Considering this is Italy and he was born in Italy, of course he was trained in Italian. "Lie down."

I tried a few more basics, to which he performed well, before stopping. I pulled out my hair drier, "So, I'll let you on the couch if you get dry," I challenged. And I turned it on and waved it around his fur.

He quite liked it, doing circles and putting his face directly in front of it. I laughed every time and would move it, lifting legs and getting his belly, before I declared him dry enough for the furniture. He flew out of my room and down the stairs, me more slowly following, dusting dog hair from my skin and clothes.

My seat between the two guys was taken by Stitch, so I sat on the other couch and propped my feet up on the arm rest, "So, we're still watching this?"

It was the soap opera again. God, what were they watching!?

"Can I see the remote?" I asked Dante, and took it from his outstretched hand.

I flipped it to the other source and nearly had a heart attack at what I saw. "Dante!"

"What?" he protested. "I told you what we were watching!"

"That's my sister!" I insisted. "God, no, no, I didn't see that."

"You did," Dante laughed.

I groaned, "I don't get it. Why the hell do two guys watch that stuff together? Alright, let's just..."

I ejected the tape and put it on the highest shelf I could reach - which wasn't very high - and dug around on the movie shelf until I found the perfect movie. Action.

"Subtitles?" I asked them.

"Nah," Emmett decided.

"Very well, then." I pressed play and let the Bourne Ultimatum run. I stopped paying attention about halfway through, yawning and flipping through pictures and such on my phone. I stopped on the one a few days before with Emmett, the kids, and I all muddy. The Cullen's must have taken it from the back door, as it wasn't the one I posted online. We seemed to be having a very fun time, and it seemed so natural. I dug around the basket next to the sofa until I found my headphones and plugged them in before I played a video we seemed to have.

It was Emmett throwing me in the mud on my birthday. I couldn't help but smile at the pure joy on my face. I seemed to be having alot of fun. And all of that was ruined when my father... I teared up remembering the anger and sadness on his face. He really was disappointed. He always seemed to be disappointed.

My phone rang in my hands and I glanced at the clock, confused as to why there would be a call from home at four in the morning.

"Who is it?" Dante asked, pausing the movie.

"The bakery," I murmured, an unsettling feeling in my stomach. Was there a fire? There was really no other reason they could be calling... I answered the phone, pressing it to my ear, "Hello?"

"Grazie, it's your father."

I was immediately standing up, "What happened?"

"He's just been taken on the ambulance. Sophie went with him. Call your siblings. Head to the hospital."

"The Milan-"

"Yes, yes," my mother seemed in a panic.

"Mama," I said quietly. "Breathe." But I wasn't even breathing myself. I was up the stairs and pulling on a pair of sneakers and my hair back in a bun. I flew back down the stairs and grabbed my keys, but Emmett took them from me. "What happened?"

"He had a stroke, I think. I don't know. The doctors don't know. Get to the hospital as quickly as possible."

"I'll call the others," I told her.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm taking a taxi there now."

"I'll be there in just a moment."

She hung up first, as I didn't want to hang up on her. I glanced at Dante, but he was already pushing me into the garage. "Go. Now."

I nodded, still not able to breathe. Emmett drove silently as I called all of my siblings. Sophie, Riccardo, and I would be the first of us there, I knew. We seemed to be the first to know. The others had to drive from the country in. And the kids would have to be woken up and taken with them to the house for Dante to watch. I had already texted him for agreement to the plan. But even after I called everyone else, I still seemed to be having a panic attack.

"Breathe, Bella," Emmett said in a soothing voice. His hand gripped mine as I pressed a hand to my mouth and rocked back and forth slightly. "He'll be fine."

"Alice didn't see anything," I murmured. "She didn't see anything, or she would have called."

"She'll be back in town in a few hours. You can call her then. We usually don't bring our phones with us hunting."

"But she would have called if she had a vision, right?"

"Yeah, she always has the emergency phone."

I let out a shaky breath, "Oh, God. What if-?"

"He'll be fine," Emmett insisted. "I'll drop you off-"

"No, please, you have to stay with me," I insisted. "Please, I can't... I can't go in there alone."

"Alright."

We parked in the nearly vacant parking lot and I was already out of the car before he shut the vehicle off. But he was quick and beside me once more. When I got inside, a nurse behind the emergency room desk glanced up, "May I help you?"

"My father, Luca Severno, was just brought in," I said quickly. "My mother and sister should be here. Sophie and Elisabetta Severno. Please, can you take me to them?"

She seemed to notice my urgent tone and how my voice trembled a bit, "Of course, of course. Come with me, and we'll find them."

I glanced at Emmett and he gestured for me to follow her. Sliding my keys into his pocket, he followed me. I spotted Sophie and rushed a thank you out to the nurse before engulfing my sister in a hug.

"Did they say what happened?" I asked her.

"No," Sophie's eyes were red. "They don't know yet. They're giving him an MRI and we won't know for a while, I guess. They said they'd do whatever they could."

"How did he look?" I asked. "Good? Bad?"

"Better than when I popped in the bakery. I was just dropping off some flour after my shift for the next half of the month, like usual. Dad was laying in the middle of the storeroom, out cold. I called 911, woke Mama, and-" she wiped her eyes. "I told Ma to call you and I got in the ambulance. Oh, God, I hope he's okay."

"He was knocked out?" I asked. She nodded. "Did he hit his head? Did he-"

"I don't know!" she insisted. She glanced over my shoulder, "Mama."

I hugged my mother tightly and she, ever short, wrapped her arms around my waist. "Oh, Grazie!"

I buried my face in her shoulder and breathed in her lavender scent. It was so my mother, so reminded me of home, that it brought tears to my eyes. "Everything's going to be alright. It's Papa. Of course it'll be. He's never been defeated."

My mother gave a choked laugh of agreement. We took a seat in the corner of the waiting room, Emmett never letting go of my hand. I prayed. I prayed for my father. I prayed for forgiveness. I prayed for him to make it out of this alive. I prayed he'd be alright. I prayed like I had never prayed before.

And I never once stopped. Breakfast rolled by, but my entire family - who had arrived all throughout an hour - didn't move. Nor did I. I didn't realize I was murmuring the prayers under my breath, in a furious whisper, repeating over and over and over and over again, until Emmett spoke to me. "Dante's calling."

And when he interrupted my prayer, I realized how I was a little out of breath. "Hmm? Oh..." I took my phone out of my pocket and answered. "Yes?"

"How is everything?"

"No idea," I answered. "We haven't seen the doctor at all."

"Is that good?"

"I don't know," I admitted. I flexed my fingers as I let go of Emmett's hand, blushing as I realized how hard I had been holding it. "I hope so."

"The Cullen's just got in. They're helping with the zoo I have here," Dante informed me. "I'll ask Alice for anything, hold on."

But instead of him replying, Alice came on the line, "Bella?"

"Hey, Alice."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see anything-"

"It's alright. What do you know, though?"

"Well, it doesn't look good. I think the cancer spread a bit and it affected him. I can't see anything other than that. The doctor's talking about it in the hall, really."

"Will he be alright?" I murmured.

"I don't know," Alice admitted quietly.

Tears gathered in my eyes and my cold hand, the one that was holding Emmett's earlier, went over my mouth to keep the sob in, "Thanks anyway."

"I'll call you if I find out anything, I promise-"

"Thanks."

"Carlisle's looking this stuff up, Bella. We're going to do what we can."

"It means a lot," I continued. "Really."

"I'll keep in touch."

I hung up with a small bye and tucked my knees to my chest to control my rocking.

I never seemed to be able to have a good day.

"Who was that?" my mother asked from beside me.

"Alice Cullen. Dante. The Cullen's went out of town last night to visit some friends, but they just got back and wanted to let me know. Carlisle's a doctor and he's looking up stuff, contacting people."

She nodded, "Good, good..."

I nodded in agreement and scratched my head before adjusting my bun.

When lunch rolled around, Emmett offered to get me food in the food court. I declined, but he left anyway. He came back with three large bags of food - take out. Something for everyone.

"Alice," he informed me when I saw one of my favorite dishes - mushroom raviolli - with my name on it. I had guessed Alice had something to do with this.

"Thank you," I told him. "That was very kind of you."

Everyone in the family had something and was eating to occupy themselves. After the meal, I got a call from Marie.

"Can't talk right now," I informed her, answering.

"I know. I just wanted to tell you that the contract is good to go. It's ready to be signed tomorrow-"

"I won't be able to tomorrow. Whenever my dad gets better. I can't-"

"Grazie-"

"No, I can't sign it while my father is still in the hospital," I told her simply. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm not leaving-"

"Grazie, you need to sign this as soon as possible-"

"My family is more important than signing that contract," I returned more forcefully than before. "Tell Vanni I'm sorry, but I won't be able to make it tomorrow."

She sighed, "I thought your job was more important than your family."

"It never was," I told her. "I have to go-"

"Grazie, don't you dare hang up on-"

I hung up and slid my phone back in my pocket as I played with my hair. I took it out of the bun and did it in a braid, before undoing that and trying to do a fishtail, but I gave up halfway through and did a bun again. Anything to keep me occupied.

"Can I do your hair?" I asked Emiliana. The woman glanced over at me from a row up, and gave a confused look.

"Why?"

"I can't sit still. I need to keep busy."

"Yeah, sure."

So she stood, walking around the row of chairs, before sitting on the ground in front of me. I took the messy bun in her hair and ran my fingers through it. I braided slowly, before undoing the braid and starting over again. It wasn't perfect enough.

Nothing ever was.

"Bella, you're going to tear her hair out," Emmett informed me.

I glanced down to see the braid complete, but I was doing one segment and redoing it over and over again absently. "Sorry," I murmured to her. I tied it off and sat back in my chair, putting my hands over my face. "What's taking them so long? Shouldn't we know something by now?"

"These things take time," Mama insisted, but she was just as worried as well.

As Emiliana retook her seat, I resumed praying. I leaned forward, my elbows resting on my knees, as I clasped my hands and began to murmur into my fist.

Always the same thing: Please let him be okay. Please let him live another day. And I'd repeat. And repeat.

"Elisabetta Severno?"

My mother hopped up with more energy than her age should possess, and found a doctor in bright blue scrubs. She practically ran over to him, begging for anything.

He talked to her slowly, and quietly, so I couldn't hear. I glanced at Emmett.

"He's fine, a seizure and a heart attack - seizure caused by the cancer, heart attack because of the shock of the seizure," Emmett murmured. "He's unconscious right now, and your mother's going to get to see him alone, first. The doctor says it doesn't look good. Your father's weak and this made him even weaker."

"He could die?" I whispered, my eyes widening.

Emmett winced, "The doctor says the odds of that are low, but there is still a chance."

My throat tightened up, but I nodded. And I began to pray again. My mother announced what Emmett had said back to the rest of the family, and left with the doctor to see my father. Not a single one of us moved, except for the bathroom.

Not a single one of us talked.

We just waited, again.

My mother didn't come back until after dinner, and she looked worse for wear. She had obviously been crying and seemed very upset. Riccardo gave her a hug and had her sit by him.

We stayed in the waiting room until midnight that night, me extremely exhausted, but I refused to move.

"You have to go home," Emmett insisted. "You can't stay here. Everyone else is leaving."

I glanced at the few siblings that remained. Riccardo, Ambrose, and Sophie, with my mother.

"I can," I insisted. "I have to-"

"You've been here for twenty hours, Bella," Emmett insisted. "You're only five minutes away."

"He's right," Riccardo insisted. "Get a good night sleep, come back in the morning. You look exhausted."

I did a particularly hard blink to keep my eyes open, "I'll be fine."

"Grazie, go home," Sophie insisted. "We're going to take Mama home now, too. We'll be back in the morning."

I frowned, but waited for them to leave before I, myself, let Emmett take me home.

"I'm sorry," Emmett said as we pulled onto the main road.

"It's not your fault," I insisted. "He's sick. He's been sick. He's going to be sick. He'll always be sick. There's nothing I can do to help."

"You can't defy nature."

I shook my head, playing with the buttons of my shorts, "I just... I feel like he'd have been found sooner. He'd be okay. He'd be better. That's my fault-"

"How?" Emmett interrupted.

"I should still be living with them," I told him. "They're old, they have trouble with the shop. They need someone with them. I should be living there with them."

"You're nineteen. You chose to move out, and you did. It's not your fault."

I gave a small sigh, "I don't know. He has to be okay."

"He will be," Emmett insisted.

"I just... ugh!" I put my head in my hands. "I'm going to go gray with this."

"No, you won't."

I let out a long sigh and yawned. "What a week."

"I really thought you were going to explode with everything that went on."

I gave a snort, "No... I thought so too."

"Glad you didn't though, that'd be tough to explain to your family," Emmett tried.

I laughed at that, "Yeah, it would be."

We were silent as we pulled into the driveway and I let Emmett keep the keys as I shuffled inside.

"Going to bed, don't talk to me. Goodnight," I informed the Cullen's, and Dante, as I walked up through the living room and towards the foyer.

"Um, you have a few people in your bed," Dante informed me back.

"People?" I asked, stopping.

"Sophie's staying with your mom, as are Riccardo and Emiliana. So Giosetia, Liborio, Fausto, Felice, and Fina are in your bed," Dante said.

"Emanuel couldn't pick up the triplets?" I asked.

"Nope."

I groaned, "Alright. Just... I expect you to make breakfast in the morning."

"I will," Dante grinned.

I took a quick shower when I made it to my room and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. I groaned when I saw that my bed was completely overrun by three year olds, and a four year old. There was no room for me.

I went to my closet and grabbed an extra comforter, and laid it out on the floor. I used a few old sweatshirts - stuffed inside one another, as a pillow. And I fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

I stared at my coffee, taking tiny sips, trying to keep my eyes open. It wasn't happening.

"You need more sleep."

"Can't," I told Esme simply.

"It's four in the morning. You can't skip sleep. No news is going to change in just a few more hours."

"I can't sleep," I insisted. "I try, but I just can't. So I've stopped trying. The kids will be up in a few hours, this coffee will keep me going."

"Are you neices and nephews coming back over?"

I nodded, "My house is usually where they're all dropped off for a family emergency, like this. Dante's like their official nanny, and they've grown up their whole life with him, so the family trusts him. And they like you, they do, so they know the kids will be in good hands. And Carlisle's a doctor, so that's a bonus."

"What other family emergencies have here been?"

"Before I moved to America, my grandparents died, on both sides. So that was really it. One was a house fire, the other was a car accident. All in a month. The kids were over here every day. It was chaos. Funeral arrangements, family visiting from out of town, my grandparents friends over, all here. All because I had the biggest place that could accomodate everyone." I sighed. "I'm used to the kids being over. If it's a sibling emergency, they go to my parents house. Or the farm. Usually my ma's, because they're good with her."

"Oh, that doesn't seem fair."

"I'm fine with it," I insisted. "I love the kids just as much as they love me."

"You have a lot of family," Esme informed me. "I have trouble just keeping track of them, let alone their names."

I laughed, "There's Giosetia and Liborio, Riccardo and Emiliana's children. Fernando and Georgina, Theresa and Mauel's children. Sophie and Emanuel have the triplets, Fausto, Felice, and Fina. Ambrose and Fiorenza have Silviana, the two month old. Alonzo and Gabriella have Francesca and Flora, twins, both a year old. Amelia and Giannino have Ginevro. Gisella is Aurora and Giorgio's child. And Camelo and Daniella are having their first any day now."

"And then you have none."

My smile fell, "Yes. I have none. Ambrose pushed it, having his first kid at twenty-three. My parents badgered him for years. Fiorenza had trouble getting pregnant, though, so it took them a while. Camelo's only nineteen, still, so he wasn't pressed as much. Me, well, I just turned nineteen. I'm being pressured more then all of them."

"Because of the illness," Esme nodded.

I nodded back, "Yes, and the fact my dad just can't fucking say yes." I sipped my coffee before giving a sigh.

"We don't know what happened to your father," Esme sighed. "It's a mystery to us."

I nodded, "I know. Seizure and heart attack."

"Pretty freak accident," Esme insisted. "He's bound to be fine."

"But at what price?" I murmured to myself.

A week later, he was still in the hospital, but he had only woken once.

I walked Stitch exessively around the city, every day from seven in the morning to noon. The poor thing was asleep before it even went dark outside. I went to the gym, after lunch, and I worked harder than I ever had before.

I lost ten pounds, just that week alone - from stress, lack of eating consistently, exercise, and lack of sleep. It wasn't healthy, I knew, but it didn't stop me.

"Phone call," Dante passed me my phone as I got back in from taking Stitch outside in the back to play frisbee.

I took the cell and put it to my ear, "Hello? Graziella."

"Grazie, dear, it's lovely to hear from you," Vanni's voice sounded.

I winced, guiltily, "I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you, Vanni, I-"

"Perfectly alright, dear!" he insisted. "I understand there are family issues and I send your father my best."

"Thank you," I said, hanging up the dog leash on the hooks by the back door.

"Now, this contract, my dear."

"Oh, right!"

"When would be best for you to sign?"

I glanced at the time on my phone. Nearly one. I should probably eat. "Well, I'd love to . . . tomorrow. Is tomorrow okay?"

"Tomorrow is perfect. What time?"

"Anytime," I insisted. "Probably the earlier the better."

"Eight o'clock alright?"

"That's perfect."

"Wonderful, come to the villa, then. We'll set it all up."

"Great, should I bring anything?" I asked.

"Just yourself."

"Alright, thank you," I said, sliding out of my shoes.

"Take care, dear. And don't over work yourself. Get a good night sleep."

"I'll try."

"Have a good day, dear."

"You, too, Vanni."

I hung up and sighed, rubbing my face with my hand as I started to climb the stairs. A shower, I believe, was in order.

"Grazie-"

"What, Dante?"

"You're really underweight."

"I'm normal weight," I insisted, not pausing as I started up the next flight.

"You're a hundred and ten, Graziella."

I glanced down at myself, "No, I've only lost like five to ten pounds."

"No, you've lost like twenty."

I rolled my eyes, "No, I haven't."

He sighed and threw me over his shoulder, and I gave a small gasp in shock, before I was deposited on the scale in my room. It blinked a moment before showing me my weight. One o'seven.

"That's not right," I insisted.

"Yes, it is," Dante insisted. "You're killing yourself."

"No, I've just been stressed," I insisted. "I'll gain it all back."

"Before you lose how much more?" Dante insisted. "Come on, we're going out-"

"I need a shower-"

"Tough."

He threw me back over his shoulder and I, in my sweaty shorts and t-shirt, could only throw my hair into a bun and hope it looked decent. We walked down the street to McDonalds. "You better eat what I order you."

"I'm not hungry," I insisted.

"Tough."

So he ordered supersized items and put them on a tray in front of me.

"Can't we go home and eat this?" I asked. I glanced at the windows worriedly.

"No."

I sighed and started to eat the double cheeseburger.

"If there's press, you're to blame," I insisted, pausing as I ate some fries.

He chuckled, "Yout just need to gain the weight back."

"That explains why my clothes were so loose," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

Dante didn't laugh though, "Look, take out your stress some other way. Obsessively tweet. Babysit all the time. Do something other than starve yourself."

"I'm not starving myself," I insisted. "I've eaten. I just work out more than I should."

"Just, promise me you'll work on not worrying."

"My father is in the hospital. Of course I'm worrying," I insisted. "It's hard not to."

"He'll be fine," Dante insisted back. "Alice said so."

"And visions change," I snapped. I stuffed a handful of fries into my mouth. "I just... I can't stop worrying. What caused it? That's what's bothering me. And time is ticking. I haven't found any suitable guys-"

"You know how your dad got used to me," Dante insisted.

"It took a whole year," I insisted. "I haven't got that much time. And that was different. You really... you really were my boss's son, so you were over all the time."

"And Emmett's your father's type, he's my build, and he's a lot better of a guy than I am."

I rolled my eyes, "My father doesn't see that, and you know it."

"Emmett and I are working on those kinks, actually."

"What kinks? What are you working on?" I demanded, as this was news to me.

"You'll see."

"But-"

"Eat," he demanded back of me.

I scowled, but obeyed.

My hand moved on its own accord as I signed the contract at Vanni's home. Dante was lounging besides me, the lawyer and Vanni on the other end. Juliette was somewhere else in the house.

"So, that's it, then?" I asked. "All I needed to do?"

"Si," the lawyer agreed.

I gave a relieved sigh, "Thank God. I'm sorry I've been putting this off for so long, Vanni."

Vanni gave me an understanding smile, "It's alright, dear. You've had issues at home. I understand.

"It's no excuse," I insisted. "I should have signed it right away and gotten it over with."

He waved it off, "You should go to the hospital to see him, Grazie. We are finished here."

I stood and kissed both of Vanni's cheeks before playfully shoving Dante's arm, "You drove me here."

"Eh, take a taxi."

"Dante..." I sighed, giving a pout.

He groaned, "Fine."

I said my goodbyes, and took a copy of the contract with me as I fled out the door.


	26. Chapter 26

My father was the same as he had been all week. I ran my fingers through my hair and leaned on the rail of his bed. "Nothing?" I asked my mother.

She shook her head, wringing her hands in her lap. "No, dear."

My fingers beat against the rail in a pattern, but I didn't pay much mind to it. "It's got to be soon. He's gotta wake up soon, mama."

"He will," she insisted. "Your father is very strong."

I tried to hold back the sob, but it escaped me and I pressed my forehead to the rail as I cried.

"Grazie!" my mother exclaimed in surprise.

I hadn't cried all week, either, apparently. I didn't even remember. I couldn't remember the week much. It was a blur of running and gyms and... that was all.

"I miss him so much. And it kills me that while he's like this, I know he still hates me! I don't want him to hate me." My mother hurried to my side and pulled me from the bed and into her arms. "He's just laying there... and he ... he's not waking up!"

"He doesn't hate you," my mother insisted.

"He does," I cried. "He's disappointed and upset and angry and he hates me."

"He'll get over it, dear, he always does," my mother reminded me.

I sniffled, "I remember being so amazed that he went with Em and Jasper to get my dog," I told her pulling back. "Surprised really. He said he didn't approve of him, but he liked him. It's just so confusing, mama. I don't know how he feels, I don't know what to think, and I don't know what to do to make it so much less stressful to him. I can't... I can't get rid of Emmett. I don't think it'd be possible."

"Your father really, really likes Emmett," she told me quietly. "After your birthday, and after he went to get that dog of yours with Emmett, and his brother, do you know what he did?"

I shook my head, confused, "Told you that I needed to marry a friend of his's son?"

"Well, besides that," she gave a small laugh. "He read that email Emiliana had sent me."

"Email?" I asked, confused, and not remembering.

"Yes, the week before your birthday. You made a list-"

I blushed brightly, "Oh my god, it's embarrassing enough that the girls had me write it, let alone that Emmett read it. You guys were never supposed to read-"

"He really found it interesting," my mother cut me off. "So, when your father wakes up, you can probably hear all about his oppinion."

I sighed, shaking my head, "I keep... I keep doing this! Dad's sick... Dad's unconscious and I keep bringing it up. I shouldn't be, I know that. But I can't help it. I won't mention it anymore... I promise."

"You need to talk about it all the time," she told me. "The more you talk about it, the less it'll hurt. You know, your father and I got married without my father's consent."

"Mama-" I laughed, amazed. "That's-"

"My father was furious, hated your father." My mother smiled at the memory. "He refused to see me for months. Refused to speak to me. But, in actuality, while he was hurt, he was just glad to have showed up at the church when the ceremony happened. He believed his sister was getting her vows renewed. He about had a heartattack, but he sat quietly in the audience."

"I'm not doing that to dad," I told her instantly. "I can't... Papa's opinion means a lot to me, and his blessing means everything to me."

"Sometimes, you can't get everything you want," my mother told me.

I shook my head, "I won't do that to Papa. I can't do that to the family."

"Dear, sometimes it must be done to get what everyone wants in the end."

I blinked, "I can't-"

"Your father wants you married and with a family, and frankly so do I. I give you my blessing to get married, and maybe it's not enough for you, but it's enough for me. So, I am going to speak on behalf of your father. In order for that young man and you to have children, and for your father to see them before... before..." She hesitated, but continued, "You are going to get married to him, and you are going to have his children."

I opened my mouth to protest, but she cut me off, "No, Graziella. My dear, I was in your very position. I was in your very place and I wanted what you wanted, but my father wouldn't give it to me. My mother organized the entire wedding for us. And I'll organize yours."

"Mama, I can't do-"

"Then I will do it without your consent."

"What? No!"

"I'll talk to your father about it after he wakes up. But other than that, we aren't-"

"Dad wasn't divorced, though," I told her. "That's why... that's what is holding him back now-"

"Perhaps he wasn't," she agreed. "But that doesn't mean I wasn't."

I raised an eyebrow, "You were divorced?"

"The marriage was annulled, because no children were produced from the marriage. Your father knew that."

I blinked, "Mama, you never told me that!"

"I didn't think it was important, until now."

I didn't quite know what to say, "But Emmett and Rosalie's marriage resulted in no children."

She smirked, "Why do you think Emmett spent so many hours at the bakery talking to your father civilly? He has an annullment form, sweetheart. Technically, his marriage with the blonde girl never existed."

I blinked, "But, Emmett..."

"Your father was really pleased with that," she insisted. "Shall I start planning the wedding?"

"No," I whispered. I cleared my throat and spoke louder, "No, I have to hear it from Papa himself, first."

My mother rolled her eyes, but nodded, "Very well. He'll wake up soon."

I nodded, gazing towards my father. "This time, it'll be a permanent wake up."


	27. Chapter 27

But he didn't wake up for good until the month was at an end. I was at the gym, running on the treadmill, when I got the excited call from Alice.

"He's waking up today! I can see it! It's set in stone! Oh, Bella, get cleaned up. Head to the hospital!"

I turned the treadmill off immediately and took a deep breath to catch my own breath. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Your father's waking up today! Stop dilly-daddling! Get moving!"

"Thank you so much!" I gasped. I grabbed my bag and headed for the showers, tossing my phone back into my bag.

Clean and back in my shorts and a tank top, I headed for my car and drove for the house, just to drop my things off.

And it was as soon as I dropped the bag off in the garage that I got the official phone call.

My mother was crying tears of joy when I arrived, and I embraced her tightly in the hospital room before giving my father a water smile. "Nice to see you awake," I offered. My father held out his arms for me to hug him, and I did so. "You gave me such a fright," I chided, pulling away. "I went gray with worry."

"It's a good shade of gray," he said slowly.

I laughed and stepped back as my mother scolded him while giving him butterfly kisses on the forehead. "Don't do that again to me! Never again!"

Slowly my siblings trickled in and offered their relief of my father's awakening.

I dreaded to think of the next time we'd be in the hospital for my father. The idea of thinking about it made my heart break.

Not even a week later, he was released. Camelo insisted on staying with them, during the week. Riccardo would stay on the weekends, and the kids would stay with me on the weekends, because we didn't want to overexert my father.

My father didn't like everyone caring for him, watching him constantly.

In fact, he had it only three days in at family dinner.

Emmett, Dante, Rosalie, and I had arrived. Dante and Rosalie invited because my father wanted to meet his girlfriend. But I knew there was an ulterior motive. There always was.

"My mother said two weeks ago that your marriage was annulled?" I whispered to Emmett as Dante introduced Rosalie.

"Yeah, well, Jasper got in contact with someone that could erase records and such. So yes, it's annulled."

"You should have told me that."

"I figured your father was really the only person that needed to know."

"True," I murmured. "Why didn't you tell me you told my father that?"

"Because, other things came up."

I nodded, but didn't agree. So, I waited for my father to realize that Rosalie was... well, Emmett's ex-wife.

But throughout the entire dinner, it never happened. When he was practically fed by spoon, he threw his wine glass down and glared at my mother.. "I'm not handicap! I'm perfectly able to feed myself!"

She sighed, dropping the spoon, "I'm sorry."

He deflated, taking the spoon and eating from it to prove his point. "Stop treating me like a child... all of you." His look of warning around the table told us that he wouldn't be happy with anyone that tried again. So we didn't. We let him do it his own way, despite many of our inner protests. He was still fragile, but I believed he was as strong as he said he was.

Dante told my father that he was going to take Rosalie to a few bars for their aniversary of something, and so they departed. As soon as they left, though, my father turned to me. "I don't like her."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, she's not very nice."

My father turned to Emmett, "She's yours, isn't she?"

"Not anymore," Emmett said easily. "She and I... well, we had more differances than we realized."

"Yes, I can see that quite clearly," my father agreed. His eyes looked over Emmett once more before looking out the door, "Well, God bless Dante with that woman, then."

There were some laughs from my siblings and I relaxed a bit.

Emmett took my hand under the table and gave me a smirk as if to say, "Told you so."

I hated to admit it, but whatever he and my father spoke about, he was right. He had it.

It was getting late, and my father said goodbyes to some of my siblings. I stood up to leave, but my father grabbed my arm, "Stay just a moment."

I felt dread pool in my heart. Oh, God. Here we go again. I didn't want to argue while he was still recovering. "Okay," I said quietly. I sat back down and shared a concerned look with Emmett.

"I can go get the car," Emmett offered, rising from the table.

"No, you stay as well, please," my father requested. I swallowed as Emmett sat back down.

And then it was just Papa, mama, Emmett, and I. I folded my hands on my lap and waited for him to speak.

"Grazie," my father started, sighing.

I winced, waiting for the yelling. "I know what you're going to say, Papa. And I get it-"

"You don't know what I'm going to say," my father interrupted. "Grazie, what do you want?"

"I'm sorry?" I asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

Mama gave me a small smile.

My father clarified, "What do you want?" Well, not really clarified. Repeated.

"I..." I hesitated. "You know what I want. I just want to make you happy."

"And you have," my father insisted. "Emmett, what do you want?"

Emmett took a second to think about, "I know what I don't want, and that's to make a fight out of this."

"Of what, exactly?"

"I believe you know, sir," Emmett responded politely.

My father nodded and got a thoughtful look on his face. "Indeed, I do know."

I frowned and glanced at my hands for some kind of strength. "Papa, we don't need-"

"Well, I guess I can't say anything unless you tell me exactly what you want... specifically," Papa sighed.

I bit my lip, "Papa, I want to get married, and have a family, and... and I want you to be okay, and I want to be able to call you when I need to talk to someone, and help you in the bakery if you two need it. That's all I want."

My father nodded slowly, and his eyes flickered to Emmett, "And you?"

"Sir..."

"I believe, I requested of you before this whole ordeal happened, to call me Luca or Papa, Emmett."

Emmett seemed to struggle a bit, and I prayed he made the right choice." Yourself and your family have really made me feel apart of this family, and it's been truly remarkable, and I'm just so blessed to have experienced everything I have with you, Mrs. Severno, and the rest of them. I just want to be able to stay, sir-" he shook his head, "Papa, and I just want to be able to make you, and Bella, and Mrs. Severno, and just everyone else happy. I don't want to cause a riff, nor cause any setbacks."

Papa nodded and I exhaled a bit in relief that Emmett had said Papa instead of Luca. "Yes, yes... I can tell you care for my daughter very much."

"I love Bella," Emmett insisted.

I was surprised with the sincerity he had in his voice. He had obviously been practicing.

My father glanced at me, and then back to Emmett, "Why do you call her Bella?"

"She... when she lived in America, she went by Bella, and well... she's beautiful, and even though I know her real name is Graziella, Bella suits her better," Emmett explained.

"I see," my father glanced at me. "I thought you hated going by Bella."

I shrugged, "I've grown used to it."

My father nodded and glanced at my mother. My mother gave a bright smile and hopped up, disappearing into the kitchen before returning. In her hands she had a wooden box, that of my late grandmother, and placed it between the two couples. I recognized it immediately, of course.

"Grandma's box?" I asked, confused.

My father nodded, "Inside is Nana Medici's wedding veil and her pearl earrings."

My eyes widened at the news and I glanced at my father in surprise, "What? Papa, are you kidding?"

"No, I'm afraid I'm not," he admitted. He sighed. "I've had a lot to think about for two weeks, my dear. And it astounded me how much I was told you visited."

I gave an embarrassed smile, "I felt so guilty."

"Why guilty?" he asked, this time surprised. "My dear, you had nothing to be guilty of!"

"I felt like I stressed you out so much that ... that it got worse," I admitted, my eyes tearing up. "I'm so sorry, if I did. I never meant to-"

"No, no, it was bound to happen soon," my father insisted. He grasped my hand, reaching across the table. "I'm willing to overlook the previous marriage," he glanced at Emmett. "Annulled or not, it still existed. I will look over it, as long as you promise that there will be children and I will see them."

I nodded, my face unable to contain my smile. Tears fell from my eyes and I embraced my father, hurriedly getting out of my seat to go on his side of the table. "Thank you so much, papa. This means... this means so much to me. I promise... I promise."

He patted my back and glanced at Emmett, who seemed surprised, but relieved. "Thank you, sir. I mean, Papa."

"We have plenty of time to work on that," my father said lightly. "I give you both my blessing."

I kissed my father's cheek about fifty times, thanking him profusely, before hugging my mother tightly. "Whatever you did," I murmured to her. "Thank you."

"I pulled out a few things that haven't been used in awhile," she admitted, and blushed a bit.

I almost gagged at what my imagination told me. "I love you, both of you, so much," I insisted to them.

"I love you, too, Grazie," my father insisted, sliding the box towards me. "Take it. It's yours."

I couldn't believe it, really. This was just... unexpected. "Now, I already have the church booked," Mama said suddenly. "The one all of your other siblings married in. February twenty-first okay?"

I glanced at Emmett, and he just nodded. I nodded as well, "Yeah... that's great. Mama, why did you book-"

"I told you I was going to start planning weeks ago. Now, of course, you get to pick bridesmaids, and bridesmaids dresses. But wedding venue. That's another one-"

"Mama, we have months," I insisted. "We don't need to decide tonight."

She seemed to sigh and agree, "Very well. I expect next Sunday to be full of ideas."

"Of course," I nodded.

Emmett seemed at a loss to say, but his phone buzzed and he frowned as he pulled it out of his pocket. "Why is Carlisle calling me?"

I bit my lip, "We should go. Thank you, again. So much. This is the world to me."

"Have a good night, dear," my father gave me a kiss on the temple before we departed, the box tightly in my hands.

Emmett got the car quickly, and then on the drive back, he frowned at his phone.

"Why did Carlisle call you?"

"No idea."

I frowned as well and as we pulled into the garage, I knew why. I recognized that car.

"Oh, no," I murmured.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Not good," I insisted. "Why me?"

So I got out of the car and my good mood was gone. Instantly.

I opened the garage door and took my shoes off before entering the foyer and seeing our guest.

"Caius," I greeted. "It's an honor to see you."

"Yes," he nodded, looking me over. "And you. What is that you have?"

"My..." I cleared my throat and said strongly, "My grandmother's wedding veil."

"Ah, so you are getting married."

"As of ten minutes ago," I nodded, "Yes."

"Well, may I be the first to offer congratulations?" he said formally.

"Thank you," I said slightly confused as to where this was going.

"Ah! And here's the groom!" Emmett must have walked in, because when he was beside me, he was already replying.

"Yes, I'm quite surprised myself."

Caius nodded in agreement, "And you're a vampire. It's most intriguing how you're going to be marrying a vampire, Graziella, and expect to have children."

I gave a small shrug, "I realize they will not be his children, yes."

"And you realize that you cannot be changed with children."

"As I have called you with the news, weeks ago, I was fully aware."

He didn't seem pleased with this, "I rarely make house calls, Graziella."

"I know, and I'm quite surprised myself you are here," I countered. "Is there something you wished to discuss?"

"Yes, let us take a seat."

None of the Cullen's were present, so Emmett awkwardly sat beside me and we waited for Caius to begin.

"As you may guess, the Volturi have rules."

"I'm aware," I stated.

"And an immortal child is not welcome," he reminded me.

"Nor will it be created," I agreed.

"And it is rare for humans to know of our existance. In fact, it is dangerous. With your soon to be husband being a vampire, and your friends to be vampires, it is rather difficult to allow you to have children who will grow up around vampires."

"And I assure you, I will not tell them, should I have children, of the nature of those people."

Caius seemed to not like this, "So you do intend to have children."

"Of course," I nodded. "My father is ill and wishes to see them before he passes."

"I see," he nodded. "Have you considered adoption?"

"My family-"

"I mean, after your father passes," Caius said.

There was something I was missing so I waited a moment until I got it. And when I did, my eyes widened. "You want me to give up my child, or children, after my father passes."

"Yes," Caius said as if it were simple. "We cannot risk the secret to be exposed."

"I wouldn't expose the secret," I insisted. "I've been living four years with it, and I haven't told a single soul."

"Yes, but one does tend to slip," he answered back quickly.

I hesitated, "Why would I threaten my life with telling another human the secret, sir?"

"You may not intentionally do so," he answered. "Just hanging around the vampires could be hazardous to the safety of the secret."

"I understand I would not be changed," I agreed. "But let us keep in mind that I also have a very large, demanding family that I have yet to slip in front of, as well. I will not slip, Caius, I am well trained in keeping the secret."

"Ah, yes, and then there is the training."

"Training?" Emmett asked.

"With my shield," I answered. "Aro likes my power very much and has been developing it to see how far it will expand. I could, as of the last time I was in Italy to reside, envelope the entire throne room with my shield."

"Yes, it is quite impressive, especially for a human," Caius agreed. "However..." He ruffled his dark cloak and crossed his legs as he pulled his hood down, revealing his white blonde hair, "Now that it is not used, we must agree upon a proper repayment."

"Of course," I agreed. "What did you have in mind?"

"I am very much well versed in the art of politics, Graziella," Caius stated. "Make an offer, and I shall reciprocate."

"Perhaps I could work to find more recruitments for the Volturi," I offered. "I can sense the gifts, just as well as you can smell it in their blood. I could travel the world, under the guise of modeling, and discover to you powerful humans that have the potention to be worthy of the guard."

"An interesting offer," he agreed. "I was thinking something more along the lines of your career."

"And that would be?" I inquired, my fingers curling around the box painfully.

"You resign from your career in modeling by your twenty-fifth birthday. This gives you time to, of course, make a living for yourself out of your wages, and to have a family. This allows you to grieve for your father's loss, as well. Now, what do you say to this offer?"

"Twenty-five is quite early for modern day modeling," I stated. "I'm willing to go to thirty, and then you would have a deal."

"Thirty," he repeated. "Twenty-eight."

"Thirty is as low as I'm willing to go," I returned. "I'm sorry, Caius, but it would be suspicious to my family otherwise."

He seemed to consider that, "Very well. Thirty. And then you are no longer a model."

"Agreed," I nodded. "And our witness to this agreement," I gestured to Emmett. "Is that agreed upon?"

"Yes," Caius nodded. He offered a cold hand and I accepted out of politeness. The papery skin was heart-stoppingly cold. I withdrew my hand with a polite smile, "Now, I expect a call on when the wedding will take place."

"February twenty-first," I answered the question.

"I see, and I expect to be informed when you do become pregnant. The Volturi should be the first to know."

I nodded, "Of course."

"Have you thought of how that would happen, then?" Caius asked.

I glanced at Emmett, "Well... Alice was going to disguise me as someone I'm not, and I'd find some guy to get me pregnant."

Caius nodded, "Very well. I expect a direct phone call."

"Of course, Caius," I agreed.

His mouth set in a firm line of distaste, he rose. Emmett and I rose as well, and then Caius departed without so much as word. His dark black SUV leaving with him.

"That was interesting," Emmett said.

I nodded, "Yeah... I glanced at the box in my hands, Right, I'm going to put this in my room, safely-"

"I suppose this means we're engaged, officially, huh?" Emmett asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I suppose." I shrugged. "You could have done worse."

He snorted, "Yeah, I guess I could have."

I leaned against the arch of the foyer and glanced at him, "Oh my god, I have to break it to my fans, don't I?"

"Might want to tell your siblings first."

I nodded, "True... And I have to pick maids of honor, and none of my friends are going to be happy if I don't chose them."

He shrugged, "Too bad."

I snorted, and a smile escaped when I saw Stitch in the kichen sitting beside his bowl. "Hey, Stitch!" I set the wooden box on the kitchen counter and grabbed the dog food bag, scooping him some food out. "Aren't you being all good?"

He gave a happy bark and dug in. I ruffled his hears and grabbed the box, making sure all the doors were locked, before heading up to my room.

"So, I'm going to watch some more FRIENDs," Emmett told me as he climbed up the stairs beside me.

"Can I join you?" I asked, hopeful.

"Duh, why else would I be watching it?" he rolled his eyes.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Maybe you just wanted to watch it."

He shrugged back, "Why only Fridays?"

I glanced at the ground, "I don't know. I don't see a problem with whenever. I'll get my pjs on then."

"Nah, you're sexy in that."

"But it's not comfortable," I muttered.

"So?" he grinned. "I can take care of that."

"Fine," I rolled my eyes.

I set the box down on my nightstand and took off my heels before just hopping down the stairs to Emmett's room. Stitch was laying on the bottom of the bed, watching me as I collapsed next to him.

He gave me a light lick on the hand, and scooted over as Emmett joined me on the bed, his tv show already on.

"So, I guess I gotta do this properly, huh?" he asked.

"Do what?" I murmured, confused.

He sat up and pulled me up as well, "Graziella Severno, will you marry me?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Emmett."

He chuckled, "Do you want the ring?"

Now, I was surprised. "Ring?"

"Yeah, that's how it works."

I frowned, "But, you didn't have to-"

He held out his hand and resting in the middle of his palm was a small diamond ring, silver, with little emerald stones lining the band. "Where did you get that?" I gasped, hesitantly taking it from his palm and inspecting it. It was so familiar looking.

"Your father, actually."

"When?" I murmured.

"When I hugged him tonight."

"Holy..." I breathed in surprise. "It's my great-grandmother's ring..." I met his gold eyes, "He was dead serious, wasn't he?"

"I'm assuming so," he nodded.

I moved to put it on, but he took my hand and slid it on for me. "God, this is so weird," I murmured. "I feel like I'm going to die."

He laughed, "I'm not that bad!"

I snorted, "That's not what I meant. Just... this is very final for me, it feels like."

"Well, like you said, it doesn't have to last for eternity."

"True," I conceeded. I put my hand out to the side and watched the diamond sparkle on my finger. "I do like the ring."

He chuckled, relaxing against the headboard, "Now, FRIENDs time?"

I thought about it, "Yeah... or we could kick Stitch out and..." I bit my lip as I looked him over, "Have fun?"

He grinned wickedly, "Fun? Oh, yes, I plan on that."

I giggled and grabbed Stitch's collar, rising off the bed, "Sorry, buddy. You know I love you!"

I shut the door before he could rush back in and didn't care if he howled all night. I planned on having some fun myself.


	28. Chapter 28

So, since the site was down, look at the last five chapters as well, if you haven't yet! Stupid bugs!

* * *

My fingers trailed along Stitch's fur as I lounged on the balcony of my home. I had texted all of my siblings a picture of my ring, breaking the news in my own way. I then tweeted my fans the news, and the response was immediate. Mostly vicious.

The sun was giving me a nice tan, though I hardly needed it with my Italian skin. I flicked through tweets on my phone and touched Stitch's ears gently.

"I brought you lunch," Emmett's voice sounded.

I gestured towards the table between the two chairs. "You can set it down, if you'd like."

"The sun..." he said slowly.

I glanced up, noticing it was indeed in the sun, "Right." I took the plate from him gratefully. "Thanks, you shouldn't have."

"Yeah, well, it was either me or Alice, and Alice is really bugging me right now."

"Bugging you?" I questioned. I snorted as I sipped from a water bottle I had beside me. "She hasn't shut up about the wedding. Like, we have five months. Chill."

"Well, I told her I was going to join you and ravish you like a bunny, but since you're eating, I guess I'll..."

"Join me," I gestured to the chair in the shade. He sat in it gratefully. "I know a lot of people."

"So invite a lot of people."

"Press will want to be there," I told him. "I'm thinking small wedding, big reception."

"I can do a big reception," he agreed.

I nodded, "Okay, so the only question is where. I just want to figure that out so I don't feel like I'm rushing around to find a place last minute. The rest can wait. I have a designer as a boss, he can help with the rest."

"Well, like how many people are you talking?"

I shrugged, "A hundred and fifty? Three hundred?"

"That's a big gap," Emmett observed.

I nodded, "But I guess we'll see."

"Yeah. So... what about that one like palace place?"

"That is so expensive," I insisted.

"But, I can pay for it," Emmett insisted.

I shook my head, "No, that's way too much."

He stared at me, "Bella, I'm never getting older and I have money in the bank."

"So?" I insisted. I flicked through a few more tweets. "I'm not using your money."

"Then I'm using it."

I sighed, "Fine. Do whatever. Book it. Be sure to get the date right." I frowned at a few tweets that were really mean, before moving on to some better ones. "I'm thinking... Five hundred people tops, for the reception."

"Including press?"

"Oh, yeah," I frowned. "Alright, I'll have to type up my side, you can get your side-"

"I only have eight."

"Oh, no friends from other covens or anything?" I asked, glancing up from my phone.

He shook his head, "I'm not close with other clans."

"Well... if you're sure..." I got out of my seat and headed inside, grabbing my laptop from my bed, and opening it up. "Let's just make some quick list."

So I typed up the names he gave me, before starting my own. I added my entire family, and Dante, Giovanni, and Juliette. And then I took a deep breath, pulling out my phone contacts. I added Bianca, Eliana, Humberto, Matilde, and all my other model friends, other designers. I even added Mrs. Versace to the list.

"You have friends in high places," Emmett observed.

"It's sort of custom to invite them to your wedding," I shrugged. "Kinda... the polite thing to do for all the shoots or walks they've given to you."

"So that's... a hundred and seventy six."

"Plus some of their plus ones," I agreed. "So, that's really two fifty."

"So, that was super easy."

I nodded in agreement. "I've gone through enough weddings, all of my siblings, to know exactly how and what to do." I shivered. "So much lace."

Emmett chuckled, "Right, I almost forgot about that."

"I nearly missed Camelo's wedding, though. It was two weeks after my birthday, so I literally had to fly from Seattle the day before, get there and get a dress... God, and that was when I was so upset over Edward still... It wasn't a pretty event."

"Well, it's not going to happen again," he insisted. "So, what else can we knock out today?"

"I have to pick my bridesmaids," I sighed. "Great... It's against... well, my family's tradition, to pick married friends. So it's going to be difficult. But... well, I know some people."

"And I can't pick married people either?"

"No, you can," I told him. "I just can't."

"Well, that's stupid."

I rolled my eyes, "I know."

"So who are you picking?"

I grinned and sent the text messages before saying, "Just a few friends from the business."

"Oh?"

I grinned, "You'll meet them this weekend."

"I will?"

"Mmmhmm... now let the human eat," I teased. I took a few bites of my sandwich before giving him my full attention, setting my phone down. "Who are yours?"

"How many?"

I counted the number in my head, before informing him, "Four."

"Jasper, Dante, Edward..." he shrugged, "and I don't know."

I shrugged, "We have time to figure it out."

"Yeah, don't I get a hint for one of yours?"

"Estelle," I shrugged. "That's no secret. She's a sister to me."

"Well, I don't get another?"

"You'll meet them soon," I insisted. I took another bite of my sandwich. "Maybe I'll leave clues around the house."

"Do I have their posters?" he asked.

"Maybe, " I said vaguely. Though, I knew he had at least one of theirs.

"So, they're models."

"Some, perhaps," I returned with a grin.

He groaned, "Bella, you're killing me here!"

"Sorry," I said unapologetic-ally. "Now, I think I have my first shoot tonight at six."

"You do?"

I nodded, "Maria texted me this morning. So I won't be back here until late."

"Alright."

I nodded, shrugging, "Um... I have a shoot early morning tomorrow, too. And a few fittings."

"Do you want me to drive you there?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head, "No, just felt the need to inform someone before I disappeared."

"Oh, well, I won't call the police."

"And I'll have to fly to Sicily Friday, I'll be back Sunday, probably an hour before Sunday dinner."

"Busy week," he observed.

I sighed, "Yeah, well, it's back to normal schedule."

I groaned as my phone rang and banged my head on the table before answering, "Hello?"

"Yes, this is Leonardo Fetcini."

"Hello, this is Graziella," I said slowly. "How may I help you?"

"I've been informed your getting married, and I'd love to design a dress for you!"

I put my head in my hands as I refrained from hanging up, "That's very kind of you, but I'm trying to keep my options open. Perhaps refer me to a website or a magazine for your style, and I will get back to you."

"Of course," he said, still chippy and not like he just got turned down. I pretended to write down information on it, before hanging up. I set my phone down harshly.

"I've been getting those calls all morning."

"Well, that's kinda what happens when you're famous."

"I'm not famous," I corrected. "I just do the dirty work for the designers."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Whatever, you're still famous."

I groaned, "I am not!"

He snorted, "Whatever you say, Ms. I'm on the news every week."

"That's different," I insisted. "It's just because I'm a local and I'm really close to the Giorezzi's."

"Sure," Emmett said, not convinced. "You missed this morning's news. You're apparently all over the news because you're pregnant."

"What!?" I cried.

"Yeah, otherwise, why would we be marrying so soon?"

I groaned, "Just what I needed."


End file.
